


King and Lionheart

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Of Monsters and Men [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: All of the Magical Realms, BAMF Jack Frost, BAMF oc, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cursed Jack Frost, Curses, Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Edge of the World, Fae & Fairies, Good Pitch Black, Human Jack Frost, Hurt Jack Frost, Jack Frost Needs A Hug, Lovecraftian, M/M, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, True Love, Unreliable Narrator, Well...sort of..., Winter vs. Summer, World Travel, epic journey, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Edge of the World, the ultimate magical prison that holds creatures too terrible to imagine. Once you enter it, you can never leave. All who have tried have failed. Guardian of Fun Jack Frost woke up trapped in the Edge with no recollection of how or why. Now he has to try and find his way back to the Guardians before whatever imprisoned him catches up.</p><p>"They say there's nothing to fear," Jack whispered, aware of golden eyes watching him as the oppressive darkness pressed down on all sides, "And they're right. Why fear Nothing when you should be more scared of Something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple of things I would like to say. First, the amount of research that went into this is ungodly. I have a whole folder saved on mythology and then another folder saved on the characters alone. Not to mention each and every world. So if you have any questions about this story, just ask.
> 
> Second, it is supposed to be a bit confusing when reading. Jack is an unreliable narrator for the story and it mainly follows his point of view. So he doesn't necessarily know what's happening around him or what the Guardians are doing. Part of the mystery is figuring out what is happening or where they're going. 
> 
> Third. Pitch and Jack were originally together before Jack was tossed into the Edge of the World. Jack does not remember it due to the nature of the Edge, but Pitch does. If anyone is interested later on, I will write a prequel of how Jack and Pitch got together. 
> 
> Here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

 

[King and Lionheart ](http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Edge-of-the-World-521116852?ga_submit_new=10%253A1426740043)

**Chapter 1- The Awakening**

 

Jack frowned as he moved through the darkness of the room. Somewhere in the darkness he could hear water dripping slowly. But Jack couldn't see where the water came from or what was causing the annoying drip. It didn't matter where Jack was in this strange room, all he could see was utter blackness. Unlike most spirits, Jack had spent much of his short life in darkness. Most places where he had to bring winter were dark and cold so he was quite familiar with the lack of light. But this was different. This was a suffocating darkness that pulled on his souls and dragged him deeper into the gloom.

Drip....drip...drip.... The water continued to fall, the noise unchanging no matter how far Jack walked.

Then there was something in the darkness. Something appeared before him and all Jack could feel was relief that he was not the only thing in this cursed darkness. A tall and powerful form appeared before Jack looming over him in the dark. He could see glowing yellow eyes gazing down at him, something distant in the glowing orbs. Inky skin and black hair and clothes were all Jack could see. It was strange that he could see this figure in the nothingness.

Drip...drip...drip...

"Oh Jack," the shadow man (because he was a shadow to Jack) breathed a stunned expression on his face, "What have you done?"

"I...I don't know. I don't know where I am," Jack murmured his hands grasping at something by his side. But there was nothing there, why wasn't there anything there?

The shadow man didn't seem surprised by that news. No, he just looked sad as he studied Jack. "Do you know who I am?" The shadow man asked softly, a pleading quality in his voice.

Drip...

Jack didn't remember anything except that his name was Jack.

Drip...

He didn't recognize this man, and judging from the sadness spreading across his face the shadow man knew. Jack could only stare mournfully back, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Drip. "It isn't your fault." Drip. "You need to be careful Jack, you are trapped in a very dangerous land. If you are not wary of the Green Lady, you'll never escape."

He was trapped here? In this pressing darkness? Jack couldn't even see five feet in front of him. How could he escape from here? Once again the shadow man seemed to know what he was thinking for a sad smile graced his face. "How will I find you if I need help?" Jack asked desperation shining clear in his eyes.

Drip...

The shadow man smiled, a slow dangerous thing.

Drip...

"Oh Jack."

Drip...

"Haven't you realized yet?"

Drip...

"You're dreaming Jack."

Drip...

"And it's time..."

Drip...

"To wake up..."

"WAKE UP!"

Jack returned to awareness with a strangled scream, thrashing into wakefulness. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked around trying to place where he was. It was dark, but not as dark as the dream he'd been in. Sickly grey light filtered through the air casting a sickly air on the massive room.

And the room was massive. It stretched outwards in all directions, rising high above Jack. The ground was shrouded in mist so far away Jack couldn't make it out. All around him hung twisted black cages which were decorated with strange and twisted skeletons that drooped inside the cage. A black cage that he himself was trapped in. It was big enough for him to stand and turn, but there seemed no way out. Somewhere in the gloom Jack could hear water dripping slowly which must have been where the sound had come from in his dream.

"Thank the stars, you're awake," a voice growled from across the room to Jack. He flinched at the noise, spinning in his cage to regard what had been speaking to him.

Expecting a strange monster, Jack was surprised to see a woman lounging in the cage next to him. She looked unamused by Jack's terrified expression, a raised eyebrow was the only reaction he got. "You've been asleep for quite sometime. I was beginning to think you were dead, which would be a pity because you are the only thing I get to talk to. Ever."

Jack could only stare at the strange woman who was apparently his only company in this strange place. No, not woman. She was a creature, that much was obvious. Her eyes were glowing in the dark, the pupils slit as they regarded Jack with cold intelligent light that sent a chill down his spine. Worn leather boots peaked out of the cage which black embroidered pants were tucked into the boots. A gilded belt was draped around her waist while a dark red corset accented her muscles along with the bracers on her arms.

But what stood out to Jack was the strange necklace draped around her throat. It was made of pure silver and glittered with sapphires and diamonds against her golden skin. It looked out of place on her. She was all muscle and power, even her long ashy hair was pulled back in a practical braid. Why would something so delicate be on such a powerful figure?

"You're rather quiet. Usually the new ones are screaming and crying by this point," the creature purred her expression still carefully bored. Jack wasn't sure how to react to her. And it seemed from her careful blankness she didn't know what to make of him either.

But there was more pressing knowledge Jack needed to face. "Where are we?"

"That would explain your lack of screaming." The woman murmured before shifting forward to stare at Jack with glowing eyes, "We have been trapped in the Goblin Lands."

The next hour was spent with the creature explaining to Jack just how dangerous the situation they were in was. Goblins were not the mischievous sprites of children's books, no they were dark and evil and twisted. They lurked in their castles and mines waiting to catch unsuspecting spirits who they would lock in their cages. Then they would torture the poor soul who were trapped in their cages until they either died in agony or were driven insane. The cages were littered by the skeletons of their victims.

But there was a question burning on the tip of Jack's tongue. "If they torture people, why are you fine?"

A dangerous smirk curled over her face and fire flashed in her eyes. "Who says they didn't try?"

That was a terrifying concept. The goblins already sounded scary enough and she could scare the goblins enough to leave her alone in these caverns. "Why are you still here then?"

A wry smile crossed over her face, "I can't. The goblins cast a magic on the cages so my power won't break it. Only the opposite of me can break through. And Only your opposite can free you."

"What is your magic?" Jack had a feel for his own magic. Something cold but sharp that brought to mind lightly frosted pine trees and laughing children in snow.

Her smile was sharp. "Fire."

As soon as the word left her mouth Jack stumbled back, fear curling in his stomach. Fire was bad, fire was very bad and Jack needed to get away from it before it melted him away to nothing. He scooted away from her deranged smile unaware of the frost spilling across the cage from his fingertips. But the creature didn't miss it.

Her eyes immediately narrowed in on the frost the smile dropping from her face as shock replaced it. "Ice," she breathed delight coloring her voice, "You can free me from my cage boy."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he regarded the creature. The shadow man had told him to be careful, that he was trapped here. And this creature was his only escape but Jack didn't know if he could trust her. "I'll help you, but only if you promise me something," Jack demanded not caring about the dangerous glare she was sending towards him, "I want you to get me out of here."

"The Goblin Lands? That's easy enough."

"No, not just that. Back to my actual home," Jack demanded, "The one I was taken from when I was locked in here."

"You want to return to the mortal plain? Fine, I'll get you back there," she purred.

A strange urge came over Jack. He knew that promise wasn't good somehow the same way Jack knew how to get a real promise out of her. He stood up in his cage and glared back at her. "I want you to swear to me. Swear you will bring me back to my home."

"You're better at this than I thought," the creature smiled at him, "Very well. I swear to return you home on the fire that burns inside me. It will flicker and die before I fail in my task."

Jack could feel a heavy presence pressing down on him with her words. It felt like electricity was curling up his arms before settling in his chest. Looked like the promise worked. The creature sent Jack a predatory smile and then exploded into action. She sent a powerful blast of fire from her hands towards the cage and it wrapped around the twisted metal like vines. The metal began to melt away like ice during the first warm day of spring. Jack could feel the floor dripping away beneath his feet and sent his own powers out.

His frost swept up across the creature's cage slowly crystallizing the metal until it was brittle and frail. The creature smashed her heel against the blue black metal dropping down into the gloom the same time Jack's floor gave way and sent him plummeting down as well. Down and down Jack fell through the darkness with the creature, plummeting through the shadows and most towards the floor.

Just as the slick floor appeared in Jack's vision something came sweeping forward and caught him in a safe hold. The Wind was here with him, curling around him like a protective blanket before gently placing Jack on the floor of the cavern. The Wind did not catch the creature though. She landed hard on the stone floor, cracking it like weak ice even as she straightened up to stare around her with impassive eyes. Muscles flexed as Jack landed lightly by her side, a predatory smile crossing her face.

"The goblins won't know we escaped for quite some time. That gives us an advantage," the creature snagged Jack's wrist in an iron grip before dragging him through the mist and gloom, "The only way they can keep us in our cages is by using our conduit. And we need to get it back if we want to escape."

"Why would we need the conduit?" Not that Jack wanted to leave his conduit (whatever that was) with these creatures. But it couldn't be that important, could it?

"The conduit is a direct connection to your magical core. With the right skill base they could even use it to control you." So the conduit was that important. Good to know.

The rest of the palace was just as creepy as the strange dungeon Jack had been trapped in. Giant pillars loomed with strange faces carved in with twisted fangs as gaping maws. No lights flickered around them as they snuck through the halls, but somewhere in the distance Jack could hear inhuman shrieks and whistles that were probably the goblins. If everything worked out, they wouldn't run into any goblins before they could escape.

The creature leading him seemed to know where she was going. She navigated the cracks and chasms with practiced ease that made Jack wonder how many times she'd escaped. Jack had no idea about how long they spent wandering the halls before they came across a closed wooden door. The creature pushed it open silently before ushering Jack inside.

It was chaos in the room. Items were strewn about the massive room without rhyme or reason. There were lamps and jewels, staves and swords, clothes and tapestries. Each item belonged to a spirit that had died in the Goblin Lands and it chilled Jack to his core seeing the piles of things. The creature who had helped him didn't seem to care, she slid into the room and stalked towards a dark corner.

Jack could feel something inside of him pulling, a tug that drew him deeper and deeper into the room. It led him past all of the beautiful items to a dismal corner where a simple wooden shepards crook was placed almost absent mindedly. Jack couldn't help himself, he reached out and gently grasped the staff in his pale hand.

It felt like euphoria crashing through him. The simple joy that bubbles up into bright laughter on crisp, clear days and the sharp smell of pine trees. A tingle ran through Jack's body from head to toe bringing a helpless smile to his face while delicate swirls of frost stretched up and over the staff until it sparkled like diamonds.

Further in the darkness a dry heat began to spread through the air. It seemed that the creature had found her conduit. Jack could feel the power radiating off of her as she returned to his line of sight. She was wearing a thick sleeveless leather coat that showed off the powerful muscles of her arms while she came to stand in front of Jack.

"The Goblins will know we're trying to escape now. They'll be hunting us," she purred.

Jack sent her a wry smile, leaning on his staff. "Want to tell me the name of the person I'll be fighting with?" He asked slyly.

She gave him a considering look before holding out her hand. "Fern," was all she said and so obviously a lie but Jack wouldn't call her on it. He just took her hand and promptly announced "Jack" to which she gave him a knowing look. Both refused to give their full name, and both recognized it.

 **  
** "Well then Jack," Fern's smile turned feral, "Let's get out of this forsaken place." 


	2. Escape from the Goblin Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fern. My favorite original character ever. At first she was not going to appear in this story at all, or if she did it would be as a minor character. But then as the Edge of the World developed more and more I realized none of the Guardians would be able to survive there, so Jack needed a darker guide. Pitch I needed outside of the Edge to help Jack which left me one option: Fern.
> 
> She is NOT a fire spirit, although she does use fire. She looks Scandinavian right now, but she isn't. Fern isn't even a humanoid spirit, she's cursed to look like that. The coat is her single most precious belonging and she is powerful. Basically, when creating Fern I made the anti-Jack Frost which will be important later on in the story.

** Chapter 2-Escape from the Goblin Lands **

 

Jack kind if wished he had stayed locked in the cage. No, really. He did. Because what he was going through now was ridiculous in the single most terrifying way possible. Jack and Fern had taken off at a dead sprint through the Goblin Land maze in an attempt to escape and get far, far away. 

Escape might seem like a good thing but it was so terrifying Jack knew he would have nightmares for years to come. The castle they were trapped in was made of slimy black stone and disgusting must that released the worst stench as they ran. It was slowly crumbling around them and more than once the Wind had to grab Jack to keep him from slipping to his death. 

Fern seemed to have no such problem. Once again she'd wrapped her hand around Jack's wrist and dragged him from the room at a sprint. Her long legs covered the ground as she dragged Jack around the corners and turns to what would hopefully be safety. Fern did not look back when they ran, and she made sure Jack didn't look backwards either. 

Fern threw herself through the massive wooden doors with Jack scrambling to keep up. The great cavern they were standing in was another collection of pillars and columns which Jack didn't have time to look at. He took off at a sprint through the hall keeping pace with Fern as they tore through the columns with wide eyes. His heart was pounding, blood rushed through his veins and pounded in his ears like a low drum beat. No...that wasn't his blood.

Those were actual drum beats. Somewhere in the darkness there were drums pounding out a powerful beat that echoed through the arching silence. Fern didn't seem worried by the noise, her eyes were narrowed and she continued to run through the gloom. 

**DOOM** went the drums, closer than before. The monstrous screeching of the goblins was echoing through the great room, echoing off of the hidden walls to return to them. The skittering of claws on the ceiling made the blood freeze in Jack's veins. Nothing was worse than the sound of fingernails moving over stone. 

**DOOM!** Jack could feel the breeze on his face. It buffeted his skin and brought fresh cool breeze which was refreshing from the smell of death and decay that pressed down on Jack. If he could make it to the breeze then everything would be fine.

**DOOM!** Something was crawling down the columns. Glowing bulbous sickly green eyes gazed down at Jack with yellow smiles. Thin needle sharp teeth were bared in a threat as the goblins descended from every corner of the great room down towards them.

There was no way to escape. 

**DOOM!** Fern stumbled to a halt, her molten eyes narrowing as she glared up at the gathering goblin hoards. "Jack, you need to do exactly what I say," Fern ordered her voice low and serious, "Run as fast as you can towards the exit. Do you understand me?"

**DOOM!** "What? No! I'm not going to leave you here!" 

**DOOM!** "You need to do what I say! I can't beat them if I have to worry about you! Now go!"

**DOOM! DOOM**! Jack could only give Fern a helpless look before taking off at a run as fast as he could. Now the drums sounded in time with each footstep as Jack raced towards the exit. He could see it now. The great doors had crumbled with time so they hung off their hinges letting the sun and wind in. Jack had to get there. He just knew it. He didn't look up even as the goblins began landing on the floor with sickening grins.

Jack threw himself forward feeling the long, broken fingernails of the goblins digging into his clothing. He couldn't stop at all, if he did he would be killed. With a broken sob Jack threw himself forward through the door. 

Cool sweet air touched Jack's face as he tumbled into the grass outside of the castle. It seemed he was just in time. Because those drums had stopped pounding and now silence spread out. Then the screams started. 

The screeches of the goblins on hunts was scary to begin with. The screech of dying goblins was even more bone chilling, curling down your spine with a feeling of absolute dread. It was made worse as the flames began to burst out if the castle. The smell of burning goblin flesh permeated the air. Goblins already smelled like death and decay, the smell of burning flesh on top of the decay was even worse.

Jack couldn't stop himself. Bile rose in his throat at the disgusting smell. Doubling over he emptied the contents of stomach on the yellow grass his entire body shaking. It was truly a horrific smell that crept out from the castle, creatures for miles around would know of the death and decay from inside. Jack was forced to stumble away from the castle as the heat of the building crept across his skin. His hands, which had been closest to the blaze, were beginning to blister in the extreme heat of the fire. 

Jack had to get away before he melted to nothing. 

He stumbled to where a crumbling stone gate stood at the edge of the castle lands and leaned heavily against it. Clutching his staff close, Jack could only stare back at the burning castle with wide eyes. Fern was still inside there somehow. She was the only thing that knew how to get him home and she was trapped inside of the burning building with the goblins. It wasn't possible that she managed to survive. Jack was alone in these strange lands. 

But...wait. There was something moving in the fire. A dark figure was walking closer to the entrance of the castle, the heat of the flames curling around their body. Jack could on,t stare as Fern walked out of the flames, her head held high and leather cape snapping in the wind from the heat. The ashy black braid was now flecked with red hot embers as Fern walked slowly towards Jack. Each footstep she took scorched the earth and left a black foot print in her wake as she came closer. 

"That was fun," Fern purred absent mindedly brushing an ember off of her shoulder onto the dry grass. She didn't seem to care that it caused smoke to rise from the dry vegetation, a grass fire would start soon. Instead Fern was focused on what lay beyond the gates, "We need to go before more goblins come."

Jack's eyes were drawn away from the burning castle. "I thought you killed them all in there." By there Jack meant the burning inferno that stood behind them.

Fern was not so affected by the destruction she had wrought. "That was just one clan of goblins. There are hundreds of clans scattered throughout the lands." Fern informed Jack coolly, leading the frost spirit towards the gate. "We need to leave before they come after us." It seemed like an impossible task. The Goblin Lands stretched onwards, yellow and dead, in a flat plain as far as Jack could see through the gate. 

Together Jack and Fern stepped through the gate and left the Goblin Lands behind. No, truly. That simple step pulled at them both, sucking them through some rip between worlds into the next world. It was the most disconcerting thing Jack had ever felt in his life. The very air seemed to suck around him with a wet squelching sound. Ground rolled beneath their feet before settling once more into the normal steady earth as Jack stumbled forward. 

His stomach was reeling from the strange shift in reality, and even Fern who had been so stoic throughout their short journey looked a little disturbed as she readjusted to the land. Ever so slowly, Jack raised his head and took in his surroundings. 

The same crumbling stone gate was behind them, but now they stood on a packed dirt road that stretched into the distance in both directions. Massive trees stood over them, hiding the sky and sun from Jack's view. They'd gone from the Goblin Lands to a strange forest that was grander than any forest Jack had ever seen. 

**  
But how had he gotten here?   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Sorry the Goblin Lands were so short, but fear not. We move into scarier, darker places next.


	3. The Black Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Black Forest has nothing to do with Pitch. It's based on the Woods from Into the Woods and the fact that every good adventure needs a forest or two. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, especially because it clears something's up. Not many, remember this is Fern explaining and she will lie to Jack if it gets her what she wants. So be careful what you believe.

**3-The Black Forest**

"What happened?" Jack demanded, his eyes wide and panicked breath coming out, "How did we get here! Why aren't the goblins after us?"

Fern fixed Jack with a puzzled frown. "We went through the gate. They can't follow us here. Don't you know anything?"

"No! No, I don't," Jack shouted back panic straining his voice as he glared at Fern. His body was trembling for good reason as he struggled to remember how he came here. All he could remember was waking up in the cage, Fern, and the shadow man who had been worrying over him. "I don't know where we are, I don't know how this place works! All I know is I'm trapped and need to go home!" And even that had come from the shadow man.

A brief expression of surprise crossed Fern's face before fading away. "I'll explain while we walk," Fern said while leading Jack down the forest path, "There's an ally of mine who lives in these woods. He'll be able to help us."

Together they walked through the shadowy forest trail as Fern explained about the place they were trapped in. It was a great place on the edge of reality, completely separated from the others realms. Hidden from the rest of the universe, few even knew of its existence. Fewer could enter. It was divided between the races who lived here. Kingdoms such as the Goblin Lands dotted the dimension and travel between the kingdoms was simple. They were connected by the gates which opened Ways to each realm. It made it easy to travel from kingdom to kingdom.

But none could leave this dimension once trapped here.

It was the greatest prison ever to be created in history. Nothing could ever escape from it no matter how they tried or where they looked. All routes out were sealed shut for eternity. There was only one way to enter, and that was to be locked in here by something else. No one ever remembered where they were from once they got here, Fern explained to Jack. The moment your feet touched the ground of this realm all memory of your home, family...disappeared. It was part of what made this place such a great prison. If you couldn't remember why you need to escape, why would you return?

"Does the prison we're in have a name?" Jack asked as they continued to move through the dark forest.

"It has many names. But the most fitting one if the Edge of the World," Fern explained with a rumbling growl. A sneer twisted across her face as she said the name, almost as if it pained her to form.

Jack nodded thoughtfully tapping his staff on the ground as they walked together. "How long have you been trapped here?" Jack asked her, curiosity coloring his voice.

Fern's expression darkened with rage, her footsteps scorching the earth as they walked. It was quite the contrast to the frost left behind when Jack moved. "I've been trapped here since the Edge of the World was created," Fern hissed, "The people who crafted this hell made it to hold my kind here forever."

Jack was tempted to ask what Fern's kind was, but the smoldering expression in her dark eyes kept him silent. Some questions just weren't meant to be asked.

They traveled for quite sometime through the woods. It was rather concerning to walk in the dim light of the forest. Jack could feel eyes boring into him from all directions as they continued their way through the woods. Woods should not feel so ominous and even quiet Fern who had faced the goblin horde with a smile looked nervous in the wood.

A low screech sounded in the trees to their right causing Jack to jump as terror raced down his spine. Even Fern looked uncomfortable with the noises. "What was that?" Jack whispered clutching his staff tight.

Fern's expression closed off. "I don't know," she mumbled eyes shifting through the trees warily.

"I thought you said you knew everything that happened here!" Jack hissed glaring at Fern.

She glared right back, giving him as good as she got. "I've been locked in the goblin cages for centuries," she deadpanned, "Excuse me if that kept me out of touch with the rest of the World."

That was the end of that argument. The pair continued walking as quickly as they could without running. It wouldn't do to show weakness to whatever watched them. Looking up Jack saw strange birds staring down at them with beady eyes. One such bird was bright green with horns leaving its head watched them curiously. It cocked it head to the side and opened its beak. A low creaking voice left it, "There's nothing to fear" before it flew off leaving the disturbed pair behind.

It was just one of the creatures Jack saw. There was a strange rabbit looking creature the color of the rainbow that watched them with wary eyes before scampering back into the underbrush. The Wood was disconcerting to say the least, no matter how long they walked the light never changed above them. It seemed like it was always going to be midday.

"So how much do you remember?" Fern asked Jack as they continued to slink through the path. When Jack turned back to her with confused eyes, she just shrugged. "The memories come back slowly the longer you stay here," Fern told Jack, both watching with morbid curiosity as a snake with spines lept over the path to another tree branch, "It took me a century to get all of my memories back so tell me Jack. What do you remember?"

"Nothing. I don't remember anything," Jack told her. He shifted under Fern's searching look, "All I know is my name, alright? That's it."

"Then how did you know you were trapped here?" Fern asked, her eyes flickering with curiosity.

Jack turned away from her to study the forest floor. "I was dreaming before you woke me up in the Goblin Lands," Jack whispered, "The shadow man was speaking to me and told me I needed to escape. He was the one who told me I was trapped here."

Fern's eyes narrowed, "There's more, isn't there?"

"He said to beware the Green Lady."

The entire forest seemed to quiet as soon as Jack said the words. An almost ominous hush fell over them as Fern's eyes widened with shock before a calculating look spread across her face before they returned to moving down the path. Jack knew there was something Fern wanted to say but after the heavy hush of the forest he was too afraid to ask. Luckily though the noise returned to forest soon enough which brought a weight off of Jack's shoulders.

They traveled for even longer before the path went around a curve. The trees blocked off sight from the rest of the path. The limited visibility caused Fern's shoulders to tense as if she were preparing for a fight. She didn't even notice that she'd moved in front of Jack, shielding Bim from view as they came around the curve.

Fern paused causing Jack to press against her back. He let his head drift around her shoulder to take in the scene that was on the path. A strange mix of a creature was in the middle of the path. It had the body of a bear, with the head, coloring, and tail of a great white shark. It sat in the middle of the path chewing on something quite happily without looking up at the pair of people who hid behind the path.

"Shit," Fern hissed in Jack's ear, "That's a Tahrein." At Jack's confused look she quickly explained, "They are incredible hunters, we have no chance if we run. They're also vicious so approaching is a bad idea. We just need to wait here until it decides to leave."

"Makes sense," Jack whispered before turning back to regard the Tahrein. His crystal blue eyes were drawn to whatever it was chewing on. Jack froze, a horrified expression crossing his face as he watched the small creature squirming in the beast's paws squeaking weakly. "It's going to eat that poor animal!" Jack hissed.

Fern did not look concerned. "Better it than us," she muttered. A quick brush of wind caught her attention as Jack started creeping forward. "Jack. Jack. Don't. Whatever you are doing stop. Jack, do not approach the Tahrein. Let the creature die."

Jack waved her off absently. "I'm not going to let it die," he hissed back at her. Jack ignored her vicious growl at his comment and continued creeping forward. With a grin, he lunged forward with a war shriek....

Two hours later Jack was curled up happily under the tree holding the strange little creature he'd saved in his arms. His hoodie was ripped to shreds by the claws and his face was covered with scratches. But all in all, it was a victory that Jack was happy to have accomplished because the little shadow creature had welts and cuts littering its body. Neon blue blood dripped from the little cuts as it snuggled closer to Jack's body.

The little creature was strange. It had the body of a ferret with a foxes fluffy tail, a cute button nose and little mouth stared up at Jack while four massive ears flicked happily in the air the fur black as night. The small body was decorated with glowing green spots down the side, the same electric green as the creature's three wide pupiless eyes.

"I wonder what gender it is," Jack mused while cuddling the creature closer to his chest.

Fern, who was still unimpressed by his tackling the Tahrein, refused to actually look at Jack while she leaned against the tree next to Jack "Male," she ground out and if she kept grinding her teeth together she would ruin them.

"He's a boy? That's awesome," Jack beamed at his little friend, "Why's he glowing?"

"Leryda hunt at night in packs," Fern grumbled, "Their glow lets them work together better and coordinate their hunts."

"They're pack hunters?" Was Jack's scandalized response as he cuddled the strange dark creature close to him, "Poor little Leryda all alone."

Fern snorted, the smallest smile spreading across her face as she watched Jack coo over the injured creature. "Leryda isn't his name, it's the species. He doesn't have a name."

"Then I'll give him one," Jack held up the black creature watching as the creature squirmed in his arms, mouth opening to reveal a neon green tongue that happily licked Jack's face. Before he could come up with a name for the little guy a flash of frost spread from Jack's fingers and across the creature's little body. Blue frost now highlighted the slick black fur, "Fern! What happened? Did I hurt him?"

"He's fine," Fern huffed before kneeling down next to Jack studying the Leryda with glowing eyes, "They're carrion crows, they absorb a what they touch to eat. The fact that he took so little from you means he likes you."

"He doesn't look like a crow."

"They're shapeshifters Jack. They look however they want to but their favorite shape is crows" Fern grumbled moving away from the Leryda as it shuffled at her. "He belongs in the Shadow Lands with the rest of his kind. For him to be here means there must be a way there..."

Jack clambered to his feet holding the tiny creature close. Fern was already up and moving. Her eyes once again hunting through the trees for any sign of a gate. Jack followed behind her happily chattering at the tiny body curled up in his arms happily. It was a rather cute image as he babbled away but Fern would never admit that to him.

However she did pause when one of Jack's comments reached her ears.

Fern turned to stare at the frost spirit incredulously, "Did you...did you just call him Sparkles?"

Jack didn't seem to have any problem with what he had just said and let the newly named Sparkles climb on his shoulder. "Yeah, cause the frost on him Sparkles. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I have a problem with that!" Fern cried out in exasperation, "Leryda are made out of shadows and decay! They deserve to have a more fearsome name!"

Jack glared defiantly at her, "Sparkles is fearsome enough for him."

"I can't believe you," Fern muttered throwing her hands up in exasperation, "Who names pure evil Sparkles?"

"You're just jealous cause he's fabulous."

Fern just stared at Jack for a long minute in shock. He was putting defiantly at her looking more like a child than anything else. But what made the scene so absurd was the newly named Sparkles was perched on Jack's head, his own tiny head cocked to the side in confusion. It was such an absurd sight that Fern couldn't help herself. Hysterical laughter built up inside of her before spilling over into the outside world. Her entire body shook with the force of her laughs, causing her to bend in half and clutch her knees for support.

Jack just grinned in response to her laughter, a delighted smile on his young face.it was good to see Fern, who had been so serious this entire time, relax a little and let loose. And all he needed for that to happen was Sparkles.

"You're ridiculous," Fern said starting down the path again with Jack by her side. The two walked for quite sometime before they entered a different part of the woods. Strange flowering plants began to litter the trees while flowers of every shape and color began to appear around them. Fern looked uncomfortable as she studied the growing flowers. "This is wrong," she whispered softly to Jack, "These weren't here last time I walked through the woods."

"I thought you said you'd been trapped a long time," Jack whispered back. Heavy perfume was filling the air from the flowers was making Jack's head feel heavy. The very air itself felt like some great was pressing down on their shoulders and soon enough Jack was stumbling along the path. Sparkles was whimpering on Jack's shoulder, distressed by the smell in the air.

Fern didn't look much better. "Doesn't matter how long...trapped...lands don't change..." She gasped out before her body gave out. Fern crumpled to the ground her muscles twitching slightly as she lay there frozen.

Jack didn't last any further, he slid to the ground in an ungraceful lump with a whimper. Sparkles cuddled close to Jack's cheek mewling sadly and nudging the pale cheek with his head. Neither of them could actually get up no matter how much Sparkles screeched or pawed at their faces.

Sparkles suddenly stiffened, letting out a terrified shriek and exploding into action. His tiny body suddenly shifted, wrapping in on itself into the form of a small three eyed black snake that quickly crawled into Jack's jacket. It was just in time as well.

Right green vines crept out from the underbrush and wrapped around Jack and Fern's ankles. Then the vines began to drag them off the path and down into the underbrush and away from the path. Jack's eyes were fluttering weakly as he continued to be dragged away, struggling to keep conscious. Blinking weakly Jack could see the shadow man watching him with sad yellow eyes from the path.

"Oh Jack," the shadow man breathed softly, "Didn't I warn you to be careful?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, Sparkles is my favorite thing ever. My personal headcannon is that Jack goes around giving creatures ridiculous names. Like he named a Nightmare Princess or somthing and calls trolls Humphery. 
> 
> Also, if ahoy on could tell me how to insert art that would be amazing becauseI have a couple of pictures for this fice for now check out the cover I made for the story on Deviantart. 
> 
> http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Edge-of-the-World-521116852


	4. The Enchantress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Jack trapped in the Enchantess' lands. This is also where the unreliable narrator tag begins to come into play.

Jack had spent his entire life safe at home with his mother. She was gentle and kind, always spent her time taking care of Jack. His mother would sit by the fireplace at night, holding Jack close while singing softly and telling him stories of the world. Sometimes she would pull out her map of the realms and would show Jack the different lands. She would tell him so tired of the different creatures and people who lived in the lands. But Jack wasn't allowed to travel there.

"It isn't safe my sweet," his mother would say when she hugged Jack and told him tales. "The other realms are horrifying and they would hurt such sweet creatures like you. Please my son, stay safe here with me and don't get hurt."

_"Jack! Be careful!" She'd call, all motherly concern while she gently pulled him in for a hug. A rainbow of colors spread out while he buzzing of hummingbird wings hummed in his ears. Warm purple eyes landed on Jack, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you sweet tooth..."_

He looked nothing like his mother, and nothing would change that. Jack was small and delicate, a little slip of paper his mother would say, with white hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. His mother was tall and curved, draped in soft green fabric the color of new spring leaves. Long golden hair tumbled down her back in elegant waves and offset her electric green eyes.

They were night and day really. Jack the embodiment of winter, his mother personified spring. But even though she taught Jack that winter only brought death and cold, she still loved her winter child. She dressed Jack in fine clothes, fit more for a king than the son of a simple gardner.

Oh, yes. Jack had forgotten to mention his mother's beautiful garden. It stretched outwards around their homey cottage with beautiful flowers growing throughout it. Jack was allowed to walked through the gardens, mother encourage him enough, but he was never allowed to touch any of the flowers. "You're too cold," mother told Jack one day, a sad smile on her beautiful face, "You would freeze the flowers and then they would die." So Jack never touched them.

Instead he would sit and listen to the enchanted flowers talk for hours at a time. They spoke about silly things most of the day, teasing each other and ignoring Jack as he curled up on the garden bench. But it was alright, Jack was used to being ignored now. There was one rule his mother made about the gardens Jack had to follow. He was not allowed to speak to the flowers behind the daffodils.

It was a simple life but Jack was happy to live here with his mother. Sure, sometimes he would see a flash or electric green from the corner of his eye and imagine a great forest but it was just daydreams. Mother said so.

It was with a happy heart that Jack would fall into bed without fear of nightmares. Nothing could harm him as long as mother was there...

_He was standing in a great dark cavern. All around him staircases and walkways led into shadows, while massive cages hung down from overhead. Jack was not afraid here even though he should be. Bad things lurk in the dark, his mother warned, and Jack had to avoid them._

_So why was it he was so comfortable in this shadowy place?_

_"Jack..." A whisper of his name on the still caught Jack's attention. He turned to see a strange being standing before him, golden eyes staring down at Jack's slight form._

_The shadow man, his mind whispered._

_"Jack Frost, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" The shadow man said with a tired sigh._

_Jack frowned quizzically back at him. "What do you mean?"_

_The shadow man looked so disappointed in him. "You're in great danger Jack, and I can't believe you were foolish enough not to escape it."_

_"Any trouble that comes will be defeated by mother." It was a fact of life._

_But the sneer the shadow man gave caused Jack to pause. Had he given the wrong answer? "Yes, your wonderful mother," he sneered slinking around Jack's form, "She is what you should fear most of all Jack."_

_Jack turned, a quizzical frown on his face, "Why should I fear her? She keeps me safe."_

_The shadow man seemed sad then. It was almost like...like he was mourning for Jack. "She isn't keeping you safe Jack, quite the opposite," the shadow man murmured, "She's restricting you with rules, with regulations. Ever so slowly she has taken the joy and fun from your eyes and that will destroy who you truly are. Promise me you'll escape Jack, promise me you'll live."_

_Jack could only stare helplessly back, "I don't know how to escape."_

_"Talk to the flowers beyond the daffodils. They'll be able to help. Just remember Jack, there's Nothing to be afraid of out there," and with that the shadow man disappeared back into the shadows leaving Jack alone in the dark, cold lair..._

Jack woke up with the sun just as he did every day. But unlike every other day, a fierce determination filled his thin body and urged him out of bed. He rushed past his mother, calling back about how he wanted to play in the garden, before running towards the daffodils. They stood in the same spot as always but this time Jack did not turn back.

This time Jack walked calmly past them and entered a small secluded garden hidden behind their yellow stalks.

The flowers that grew in the secluded garden were pale and worn compared to their siblings tended by mother. It was obvious to Jack that mother never ventured back here to care for these plants which filled Jack with curiosity. He walked further and further into the gardens looking at the plants in confusion. They didn't seem different than any other flower. So why did mother hide them?

"Stop!"

Jack froze completely, he was scared that mother had found him sneaky about like a thief in the night. But when he leaked over his shoulder no one was there. Confusion welled up inside of Jack prompting him to ask, "Who said that?"

"I did," one of the flowers, a great bush filled with beautiful violet flowers, said. "I am the rhododendron boy, and I warn those who will willingly enter danger."

Danger? There was no danger in mother's gardens. She had told Jack that fact many times now. "What danger?" Jack asked, childish curiosity shingling through.

"You were headed towards the poppy fields. That is dangerous enough," rhododendron informed him, "The poppies cast a spell on all those who enter their field. They put them in a deep sleep, trapping the person in the field until they die and are absorbed by the poppies for their dark magic. I am here to warn people back from them."

"No, that can't be possible," Jack whispered horrified by what he had heard, "Mother would never do something like that..."

"Mother? Oh foolish child, she is not your mother," rhododendron let out a mocking laugh (yellow eyes and needle sharp teeth mocked Jack when he snuck into the dark lair) "You've been caught and be spelled by the Enchantress who keeps you in her cottage. It's a risky game you are trapped in boy, the Enchantress is very lonely and likes to take in those who she can pretend are her children. But when they find out and try to leave her, she buried them in the poppy fields."

Jack stumbled back fear beginning to grow inside of him. His mother had been lying to him this entire time. She wasn't his true mother, just an imposter who kept him around for her own amusement. It shouldn't have hurt so much, but it did. The fact that he was just a plaything to her tore at Jack's soul and made him want to scream, why wasn't he good enough for her to love unconditionally? Why couldn't anyone just want Jack for some simple reason, like friendship or even love?

Why did no one love him?

"That's not true," a sweet voice whispered in Jack's ear, "There are many people who do love you."

Turning around Jack saw another bush of flowers standing before him. It was a smaller bush than the rhododendron, delicate blue flowers with white insides waved gently in the breeze back at Jack. "How do you know people love me?" Jack whispered back, hope coloring his voice.

"I keep memories Jack Frost, and the forefront of your memories involve people who love you dearly," the flower, forget-me-not, said clearly, "I can give you the memories you are looking for if you would like."

"Please...I want to remember."

"Then touch one of my flowers Jack," he reached out and pressed a single fingertip to the frail petal afraid his frost would kill the beautiful plant. It didn't spread outward and Jack had a long moment of relief before he was sucked into the forgotten memories...

_The vines pulled him and Fern through the underbrush ever so slowly. Jack could feel every rock and crack digging into his back as they moved. No doubt in the morning he would be covered in bruises. Sparkles was curled up around Jack's neck squeaking in fear. The vines were covered in yellow and red flowers that were releasing a steady perfume into the air. The perfume seemed to be what was keeping Jack weak._

_"I can't use my fire," Fern gasped fear obvious in her voice, "I can't burn them! Why can't I find my fire!"_

_Her hysterical screams caused Jack to reach down deep inside of himself to his inner core of ice. But no matter how much he willed it, or how he tried to bring the frost out nothing happened. They were trapped in these twisting vines._

_The vines dragged them into a clearing in the forest far from the path. A small cottage stood in the clearing surrounded by flowers of all shapes and colors. It reminded Jack of...something. Something green and living, filled with life and hope and flowers. But whose flowers feel ominous._

_As did the woman standing in front of the cottage. Her mouth was twisted in a demented smile eerily similar to the goblin's as she watched the vines drag Jack and Fern closer. A delighted giggle left her, sending chills up Jack's spine at the utter insanity in her voice as she skipped towards them. "Oh excellent! It's been so long since I had a little boy to coddle and care for here," she cooed kneeling down and storming Jack's face with her hand. His flesh crawled as she stroked his cheek, "I'll keep you here forever and never ever let you leave!"_

_No! No Jack couldn't stay here! He had to escape and get as far away as possible. He had to go back to his real home where he would be safe and have...whatever he was missing again!_

_"Enchantress," Fern snarled in the trap, rage turning her eyes red. "What did you do to us?" She snarled, brimstone and fire in her throat._

_The Enchantress just giggled again staring dismissively down at Fern. "Nasturtium. The flower of victory in battle. When I use this on travelers, it paralyzes them so I will always win. Now what to do with you?" She frowned as Fern, before waving a dismissive hand, "I'll send you to feed my poppies."_

_Fern screamed in rage as the vines dragged her away, unable to trash around in an attempt to get free. Jack couldn't even get the strength to tell her he'd find a way to save her, every muscle in his body was paralyzed. Jack could only be thankful that Sparkles slid off of his neck and disappeared into the gloom. At least Sparkles would be safe._

_The last memory Jack had before the darkness took him was the Enchantress holding up a slower while her smile grew even wider..._

Jack stumbled away from the forget-me-not, his head spinning with the new memories. Oh moon, how could he have forgotten Fern? She must have been trapped by the poppies this entire time, not that Jack had much of a clue how long he'd been here. And poor Sparkles all alone in the world, how could Jack do that to his tiny shadowy friend.

"I'm sorry, but there seems to be a block on your other memories," forget-me-not told Jack in a mournful voice that he could barely hear. He stumbled away from the back garden ignoring rhododendron's warning cries to be careful of the Enchantress. Jack had no idea what he was supposed to do, his frost and ice was no match for the Enchantress. And if he lost how would he save Fern or Sparkles?

A low squeal came from Jack's right. He turned with wide eyes to see a black bird with three glowing green eyes come flying towards him. It'd body twisted in midair and then Sparkles appeared in his original body with a happy squeal. Jack let out a delighted laugh, catching the small creature and cuddling him close. Sparkles cooed happily and smuggled close to Jack's neck, licking the pale teenager's cheek in delight. Jack couldn't help but laugh joyfully cradling Sparkles.

"I'm so happy you're safe," Jack whispered putting a kiss on Sparkles' forehead, "I thought the Enchantress had killed you."

Sparkles let out an indignant yip, as if saying how dare you doubt me mortal? while fixing Jack with a disdainful look.

Jack laughed in response holding the little creature close. "Well now that you're here, you can help me figure out a way to save Fern so we can escape from this place."

The next hour was nerve wracking for Jack. No matter what he thought of, he couldn't figure out a way to escape from the Enchantress' home. The entire place was surrounded by thick thorny vines that would cut through flesh like it was tissue paper. And if the thorns didn't kill Jack, the Enchantress would throw him to the poppy fields.

The most heart stopping moment had been when the Enchantress had left the cottage to bring Jack inside for dinner. It was difficult, but Jack discovered he was an amazing actor when he needed it. He managed to play the part of the simpering son without arousing her suspicion which was quite the feat when all Jack wanted to do was run the other way as fast as he could.

But curled up next to the fire, Jack found a chance for escape from the Enchantress. She had her map out and for the first time Jack actually focused on it. It was. Strange map, made up of three layers that hovered over each other due to some strange magic. Certain places on the maps touched the other layers and from his seat by the Enchantress' feet Jack could see little landmarks standing out against the page. The Enchantress had told Jack that it was a map of all the realms which gave him an idea.

Jack raised his head and fixed the Enchantress with his best innocent expression. "Mother, can you show me our house on the map?" Jack asked sweetly. When the Enchantress shot him a suspicious expression Jack quickly explained himself, "I just wondered what it looks like compared to the other places you've shown me."

The smile returned to the Enchantress' face. Jack had to struggle not to scream when she ran fingers through his hair, what was supposed to be motherly but made Jack's flesh crawl. "Here we are my sweet," the Enchantress pointed to a small building in the middle of the Woods. Jack's eyes widened with delight. The cottage was next to path through the wood and it seemed like there was a gate to another realm close by.

If Jack could steal the map from the Enchantress, he stood a chance escaping. But that didn't mean that he knew how to save Fern from the poppies to escape. Jack slowly started to get a plan for escape with Fern and Sparkles. It was still rough but he had the beginning of hope that his plan could actually work.

It would be tricky, but if Jack was careful they would be free by midnight. He fell asleep that night still dreaming of escape.

_"It's a good plan Jack. I'm rather impressed," the shadow man was waiting for Jack in his dreams once again. This time they were standing on a frozen lake in the middle of a snow covered lake. It was gentle, peaceful. Jack felt a deep longing for this place, it radiates comfort and home._

_Before Jack hadn't realized he missed this comfort. But now that he had remembered it Jack missed the comfort so much it hurt._

_The shadow man gently reached out to touch Jack's cheek. Unlike the Enchantress' touch the shadow man caused warmth to pool in Jack's stomach. Those golden eyes made him feel safe, the shadow man would protect Jack from all harm. Don't ask him how he knew, but Jack believed it with all his heart._

_"I still don't know how I'm going to save Fern," Jack whispered pressing into the shadow man's hand. He was scared of the poppy fields. Frost couldn't defeat them, and if Jack failed both he and Fern would be trapped for eternity._

_A smirk crossed the shadow man's face. "You don't have to defeat the poppies Jack," the shadow man purred, "All you have to is free Fern's head and she will help you escape."_

_But how would they escape from this place? The Enchantress had her flowers that secured her victory which Jack couldn't defeat. However, if he played it right maybe there was a flower that could help them escape..._

_"Of course there is Jack," the shadow man summoned a strange swirling black sand into his hand. It formed the shape of one of the many flowers in the Enchantress' garden. "Gladiolus. The flower of strength. Pick it and keep it in your pocket and it will give you the strength to succeed."_

_Jack reached out, unafraid, to touch the black sand. The shadow man gained a strange pained look on his face, like he had seen a half remembered dream in Jack's actions. A shy smile crossed Jack's face, "I didn't think you would know flowers."_

_"I don't," a scowl crossed the shadow man's face, "I had to get help from someone I would rather not speak to in order to save you."_

_Jack let out a joyful laugh, smiling back at the shadow man. "Thank you for that," Jack said simply watching an array of conflicting emotions cross the shadow man's face at the simple sentence. But Jack couldn't leave it there, he needed to know one last thing. "What's your name?" Jack whispered his voice echoing in the still forest air._

_The shadow man pulled back from Jack, a pained expression on his face. A grey hand reached out and took Jack's hand in a firm, but gentle grip. The shadow man pressed a single kiss to the back of Jack's hand before pulling away. A small smile was present on his face as the dream began to fade away. "Ask me tomorrow Jack," he murmured and then..._

Jack's eyes opened as he woke up in his bed. He took a moment just to breathe and relax a s he mentally prepared himself. There wasn't any time to put this off, he needed to move now if he wanted to escape with Fern. Quietly Jack got to his feet and crept over to the closet in his room. The blue hoodie and deerskin pants he had worn when first appearing in these lands had been destroyed by the thorns. So that left the clothes the Enchantress had placed in the closet for Jack to wear.

He grabbed a plain pair of black pants and pulled them on, eyes widening in shock as silver frost patterns spread up the calves to his thigh. Now Jack was used to frost, but this was not his ice. This was silver thread just appearing on him. It was the same with the blue shirt he pulled on. Silver, dark blue, and white snowflakes and frost ferns appeared along the cuffs of the sleeves, his neck line, the hem of the shirt and flowed down in two strips from his collarbone to the hem of the shirt.

Jack looked so different wearing this outfit compared to his first. Before he had looked like a homeless child trying to find his place. But wearing this new outfit Jack appeared more confident, stronger, more powerful. He looked like he could take on this strange new world and it was a look Jack loved. He grabbed a coat so blue it looked black with little snowflakes decorating it and his staff before rushing from the room to the garden.

A low whistle had Sparkles clambering into his arms, letting out a confused little chirp fluffy ears perked up. "I need you to grab the map Sparkles," Jack whispered softly stroking down Sparkles spine, "Can you do that buddy?"

With an amused chuff Sparkles darted into the cottage letting Jack search the gardens for the gladiolus as quickly as he could. It was dangerous work because Jack had to stay silent to keep from waking the flowers up. He didn't doubt that they would alert the Enchantress if he messed up. Luckily Jack found the flowers without too much effort. Reaching out with a shaking hand he plucked one of the flowers terrified it would wake up and start screaming.

But the flower bush just lay there quietly. Maybe...maybe it didn't talk like the others? That certainly made Jack's life easier. Quickly Jack picked three flowers and focused on icing them over. It was a special kind of ice that followed the gentle curve of the flower and would never melt. His magic would keep the flower alive which would help them immensely.

A squeak caught Jack's attention as Sparkles clambered onto his shoulder with the map in his mouth. Gently Jack reached out and grabbed the map, placing the map in a pocket inside his cloak. With a wave of his hand Jack created a collar of frost around Sparkles' throat and attached the flower to it. Sparkles let out an inquisitive Squeak at Jack.

"I'm not trying to own you, but the flower will help protect you and I figured this way you can keep the flower out of the way," Jack whispered to Sparkles starting towards the daffodils. Sparkles seemed content with the explanation and snuggled close to Jack's side.

It was nerve wracking to creep past the daffodils and even worse to continue onwards. Jack could feel his pulse skyrocket when he passed the rhododendron and forget-me-not and crept closer to he poppies. To get to Fern, Jack would have to figure out a way not to fall under their sleep spelled perfume. The answer was surprisingly simple once Jack thought of it.

He couldn't breathe in the perfume if he wasn't breathing.

Taking a deep breath Jack threw himself into the poppy fields. The red flowers stretched out and Jack had to keep ahold of himself not to take in a breath when he noticed the skeletons with poppies growing inside of them. It looked like the rhododendron had been right. The poppies did suck the life out of whoever was trapped inside of them.

Jack found Fern quickly, her arm was laying across the path with vines wrapped around it. Jack moved purposefully to her side, if he ran he would breathe in and then they'd both be screwed. Kneeling down next to Fern's prone figure Jack couldn't stop the full body shudder from happening.

The poppy stems were wrapped around Fern's entire body, pinning her to the ground. The stems also had wormed their way into her nose and mouth. Jack just knew they were now running through her body to suck Fern's life away. With gentle hands Jack pulled the vines out of Fern's mouth, allowing her to take her first breath of air since she'd been captured. Then it was a simple matter to remove the vines from her nose which left the vines tangled around her body. But Jack knew Fern could handle that with little to no problem.

Jack pulled out the last ice encased flower and pressed it to Fern's open palm. For a long moment nothing happened until her fingers twitched as consciousness returned to her. Clawed fingers wrapped around the flower as Fern's golden eyes fluttered open. The strength from the gladiolus was taking effect.

Jack could tell the moment Fern's memories caught up with her as a snarl left her throat. Jack lunged forward, covering her mouth with his hands. He held up a finger to his lips to shush her which no doubt saved Jack from getting his fingers bitten off. Luckily Fern seemed to know what he was getting at because she settled down. Quickly Jack scrambled away letting Fern have the room she needed to work. Flames licked over her skin burning the vines to cinders quickly and letting Fern stumble to her feet. Jack was worried she would breathe in the perfume and pass out again but luckily Fern had figured it out and was dealing with it in her own way. The golden glow of fire was present in the back of her throat as she burned the perfume before it could enter her lungs.

The two moved quickly from the fields taking in desperate gasps of air once they were free of the poppy fields. Letting out a laugh of pure relief Jack slumped to the ground holding Sparkles close to his chest.

"That was insane," he managed to giggle out, hysterical laughter leaving him. Fern let out a huff of her own laughter at the situation they'd found themselves in.

"I can't believe you managed that," Fern gave Jack an appraising look, "That's twice you've saved me from captivity Jack. Not sure I can repay you for that."

Jack waved off her thank quickly. "We still need to actually escape," Jack clambered to his feet making sure Sparkles was curled up around his shoulders before pulling out the map to show Fern. "We're here," Jack pointed to the small cottage before pointing to the next gate, "And this is the closest exit we have. I'm sure the Enchantress will find us no matter where we are if we remain in this realm."

"So we get out of this realm then figure out a way to get you back to your realm," Fern nodded with him, "Makes sense. How do you want to handle the thorns to get out?"

"I figured a little fire would go a long way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the list of flowers that I used along with their meanings. Also, Pitch did not know how to use flowers in battle. He had to go ask Bunny for how to use the flowers. Yeah. 
> 
> Nasturtium-victory in battle   
> Forget-me-not tells Jack about his memories   
> Rhododendron-beware danger, warns Jack about the enchantress   
> Fern is buried under the poppies   
> Gladiolus-ready armed, strength  
> Daffodil-deceit


	5. Fireside Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Edge-of-the-World-521116852
> 
> Look there for the cover art for this story. I'll be updating every now and then with more pictures. Next up, I'm drawing Fern. Also, sometime this week I'll start posting how Pitch and Jack got together.

Chapter 5-Fireside Stories 

Fern's fire was a living breathing thing. It was beautiful as it twisted around her hands and spread out through her fingertips to attack the thorny vines that surrounded the cottage. Jack could tell from the flickering flames that it wanted to continue to spread and eat up all of the vines and leave ash in their wake. 

But Fern was stronger than her fire. Somehow she managed to keep it under control and only burn a small hole through the vines. Jack darted forward quickly, dragging Fern with him as they scrambled through the hole. Sparkles clung tightly to Jack's neck squeaking in distress as the vines shifted around them. The thorns were growing back to cover up the hole, and if they weren't fast enough they would be ripped to shreds. 

It was hard to run through the slowly closing hole but so,show they managed. Jack dragged Fern out from the tunnel with a final sob of relief collapsing onto the grass. Fern crumpled to the ground next to him breathing hard, her eyes wild and fingers twitching with sparks leaving them. The rustling of the vines closing back over the hole was the only noise other than their breathing that sounded in the clear night air. 

"Well, that was terrible," Fern breathed out pushing herself back onto her feet. 

Jack nodded and scrambled onto his feet making sure Sparkles was secure. Pulling out the map, Jack studied it quickly. "The path is straight ahead from us. See, we're little dots on the map," Jack showed Fern, "And the path will take us straight to a Way out of here." 

"Let's get going before the Enchantress wakes up," Fern grumbled. Together she and Jack darted into the trees sprinting towards the path. They didn't try to be quiet, they crashed through the trees and kicked over rocks in their desperate attempts to flee. They stumbled onto the path sharing a wide grin before freezing.

They could hear the furious scream of the Enchantress as she realized her captives had escaped. "Shit," Fern whispered turning to Jack with wide eyes, "We need to run. Now."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jack snarked back as a deep rumble started up inside of the woods. The two didn't even discuss it, at the same time they started sprinting down the path. The rumbling was getting closer the further they ran from the Enchantress' home. Sparkles let out a terrified shriek when he looked back over Jack's shoulder and Jack just knew if he looked back he would be caught.

The pair rounded the corner of the path and saw the gate. It was made out of two ancient trees twisted together to form a small gateway. Jack threw himself through the gate with Fern close on his heels. The pair of them crumpled to the ground, sinking into soft mud of the different realm. Jack threw himself onto his back and watched the thrones vines wave in the air before pulling back quickly. A sigh of relief left him as Jack sunk back into the mud next to Fern. Both were shaking from exhaustion and fear. 

"So that happened," Jack breathed out with a pained grunt, managing to get back to his feet, his toes sinking into the muck. Fern just let out a groan before stumbling onto her feet. They were standing in the middle of a swampy area where small scraggly trees dotted the landscape. It was a dank and depressing sight with greenish clouds covering the sun and sky. What was more alarming to Jack was how quickly the sky was getting darker, 

"Oh hell. This place," Fern groaned. "We need to set up camp. Now."

"Why?" Jack asked following Fern across the swampy ground to a scraggly tree. "We didn't need to make camp before."

"This isn't like anything you've faced before," Fern growled, an ominous warning echoing across the land. 

Together they slowly cut the tree down. Jack used his ice like a blade to hack into small chunks while Fern moved them quickly and carefully in the muck. Within minutes they had two logs set up around a small campfire which blazed happily in the night. And it was night then. Complete darkness pressed around them from all sides blocking everything else off from their view. All Jack could see was held within the small circle of light the fire created. Including Fern who looked worn and drawn in the firelight. 

Fern let out a pained sigh, slumping forward to rest in a graceful arc. Her elbows rested on her knees as she stared blankly into the fire. She looked worn and broken, something Jack had never seen on her before. Even when trapped by the Enchantress, Fern had radiated strength and power. 

"Where are we?" Jack asked because he needed to know what about this place made him so afraid. 

Fern looked up, no smirk crossing her harshly beautiful face. "We're in the Swamp of Decay." She told him her voice numb in the cold air, "It is...a place I would never willingly venture into. There is a sickness in the water, one that has no cure."

"You're afraid," Jack murmured. He didn't know how he knew, but he could just tell. Somehow the expression of fear in her eyes was as familiar to Jack as the blue of his own eyes. Something was making him continue to speak about it, a force made Jack open his mouth and allow Fern's fears to form in the air before them.

"Of course I'm afraid, and you should be as well," Fern told Jack softly, "You should be afraid of the swamp because you can't beat it. Every other thing we've faced you could fight with your ice or my fire. You're afraid and angry because you feel helpless in the wake of such a powerful force, but there is nothing that will harm you."

Fern took in a breath, the sound of her lungs echoing in the quiet between them. She looked up, golden eyes meeting Jack's icy blue. "You may be uncomfortable here Jack," Fern explained softly, "But there is nothing that will actually harm you. And in a way that makes it even worse."

Jack stared back. "Because it's a force of nature and you can't beat nature," Jack murmured. He shared a secretive smile with Fern because they both understood. They were fire and ice, they were forces of nature. You could fight and defeat them sure, but you couldn't defeat their element. 

Fern let out a sigh. "Every other thing in this realm I can fight. And if I can fight it means I can win. But I can't fight the swamp and that is a scary aspect."

Jack frowned into the fire. "We may not be able to fight the swamp," Jack said gently, "But that doesn't mean we can't beat it." Because they could beat it, all they needed to do was get to the next Way and they could leave. Jack pulled out the map from his cloak pocket, unfolding it to reveal the spread of magical lines across it. "Looks like there's a path that takes us to a Way straight ahead."

Fern leaned forward to study the map, a pensive expression on her face. "It'll work," she said eventually, "We can get to the path without too much trouble. And the walk doesn't seem to be too strenuous or too long. We can do this."

The pair settled in for the long night, Jack curled up on his log while Fern watched over the camp. Neither could sleep in the complete darkness, there was something wrong about it. But some inner part of Jack was making him want to put out the fire and embrace the darkness.

Fern broke their comfortable silence. "You held your breath a long time when you saved me," she pointed out mildly. 

Jack could only shrug, "I just...needed to hold my breath to help you so I did."

Fern didn't look amused by him. "No one can hold their breath over ten minutes and it took you twenty to get me out of the vines," Fern told him, her voice carefully mild, "I should know. I was conscious the entire time." 

Hearing that Fern had been conscious the entire time made the Enchantress' actions even more horrific. But Jack refused to focus on that right now, he wanted to know where Fern was going with him holding his breath. "Why does that matter?" Jack asked softly, fear of her answer threading through his voice. 

Fern shrugged. "Well, you have control of winter but I don't know how powerful you actually are. But there is one thing I know and that is most winter spirits have died," Fern explained gently, "They freeze in winter storms, suffocate under avalanches, drown in winter waters before reawakening to the winter once more. And then they either bring misery onto the humans or guard them from the cold. And I'm guessing you were one of the few who tried to protect mortals." Fern's lips quirked into a smile, "Just guessing after getting to know you of course." 

Jack couldn't bring himself to smile back or respond to the teasing. All he could do was stare at his pale hands buried in Sparkles fur. They looked so pale that it was almost like the hands of a corpse, which they were if Fern was correct. "You think I'm dead," Jack said weakly, voice wavering on the word dead. 

Fern surged to her feet before slipping onto the log next to Jack. She radiated heat against his side, a comfort against the night's chill. "I said you probably died, but I never said you were dead," Fern told Jack her voice condescending like a teacher explaining something simple to a child. She poked Jack's forehead, the hiss of her heated finger against Jack's chilled skin echoing between them. "The dead don't think, or talk, or feel. Why would they, they're dead. But you talk and think and I know you feel. So what if you can make it so you don't breathe? I breathe fire and that doesn't make me less alive." 

Jack let out a mournfull laugh. "I'm still dead at my center Fern," Jack pointed out darkly. 

"No, you're not. You are so bright and alive that it actually hurts to look at you sometimes. It's like the ice preserved your life," Fern shrugged. "But fire? Fire is destruction and I have watched it burn the life of my people from their bodies." 

"Your people are dead?" 

"In a way. We used to be great. We ruled the skies and had a great culture, but it didn't last," Fern's voice was wistful as she spoke of her people to Jack, "There was a war, one we lost. The victors created the Edge of the World to keep us trapped and imprisoned for all eternity." Fern's expression darkness at an old, familiar rage came to light. "My people changed here. They grew stupid and turned into mindless animals. As far as I am concerned, my people died with this change. And that's how I know you died, but aren't dead."

She pulled away from him, leaving Jack to his thoughts. Even after Fern and Sparkles had fallen asleep Jack remained awake watching the fire burn. There was too much he could think about, it was difficult to wrap his kind around the thought of not being alive. And it was even harder to recognize not being alive but not being dead. Somehow Fern's words had brought a comfort to Jack, proving in a way that he was alive.

It was during the dead of night that Jack dared to press his hand to his chest to see if his heart beat. And somehow even when there was no reassuring thump against his palm, Jack knew it would be alright anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jack is dead. That will be huge later on in the story. Also Fern raises an excellent point. Nature is a terrifying concept because it is unbeatable. But it can be conquered.
> 
> Next chapter is when it gets real. The Swamp is one of the scariest things I ever created, and was heavily inspired by Lovecraft which adds to the creepy.


	6. The Swamp of Decay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I freaked myself out writing this chapter so much. Like, I imagined the voice of the swamp being this high pitched little girls scary voice. Think horror movie voice.
> 
> Also, next chapter you get to see the Guardian's. Who knows what shenanigans they'cd been getting up to without Jack.

Chapter 6- The Swamp of Decay

The moment the first light appeared in the sky they broke camp. With a wave of his hand, Jack covered the fire with ice so they wouldn't burn the swamp down. Well, that was what Fern said. She'd sounded so offended when Jack asked her if the water would put out the fire. Her exact words had been "Don't ask stupid questions Frost. My magic is stronger than swamp water."

The path was a small twisting curving thing that led deeper into the muck. It seemed simple enough in the beginning but quickly Jack discovered a problem. Every now and then it would break off into multiple branches that led to different locations in the swamp. If they hadn't had the map, they most likely would have gotten lost and never found their way out of here. As it was, Fern became even more tense the further into the swamp they went.

It stretched out for miles around them. Just flatness with little tufts of grass that poked through the muck to shine amongst the water. Jack hated looking into the water. It was just...wrong. Water was supposed to be fluid, supposed to flow and twist with motion. The swamp water was flat and thick, more of a goo than a liquid. It was a thick, viscous fluid that seemed to stick to the sides of the path. Even the color of it was wrong. Jack had distant memories of water that was every color under the sun but this water looked like an oil slick and shone like one too. But it was wrong because it wasn't oil, it was supposed to be water.

Jack hated it. Not as much as Fern, but still a lot. Actually the only one who didn't seem to care was Sparkles.

Jack wasn't sure how long he could last out here. This place was strange and terrifying in a way the other two realms hadn't been. Fern had been right. There was something worse about facing down an enemy you couldn't actually defeat. There was something worse about the endless silence of the bog that stretched around them.

"Stars I hate this place," Fern snarled leaving scorched stone in her wake. "There's nothing here as far as the eye can see."

 _Nothing_...

Fern froze, her eyes wide and as she looked behind her. "Did you hear that?" She demanded of Jack.

Jack frowned, a nervous expression crossing his face. "Maybe it's just the bog," Jack said quietly reaching up to pet Sparkles, "Swamps make weird noises."

 _Nothing...there's nothing._..

Fern let out a pained growl. "Yeah, that's not the swamp," she growled out, her golden eyes flickering over the swamp lands, "There's something out there."

 _There's nothing...nothing to fear.._.

"Nothing to fear," Jack whispered a conflicted expression crossing his face. It felt like he'd heard that before multiple times which left a bittersweet taste on his tongue. There was something about fear that caused warmth to bloom in Jack's chest. It made him feel like his still heart was beating again.

_Nothing to fear except..._

Jack took a stumbling step forward, his eyes lost in the misty haze of the bog. Distantly he could see little white lights flickering out over the murky waters far away from the path. Blood was pounding in Jack's ears causing all the other sounds to be muffled and drop away from him. He couldn't even hear Sparkle's alarmed screech.

The lights would take him back to where he had been safe under the watchful gaze of golden eyes. Jack had the faint impression of fear and darkness lurking around him but it wasn't scary deep below the earth. Because he was safe and protected as long as he remained close to the other.

_Nothing to fear..._

Fern moved further away from Jack looking about the swamp for whatever had been talking. The usual predators that lived in the swamp weren't present and that was more disturbing than Fern wanted to think about. Monsters lurked in the dark, everyone knew that. So where were the monsters here?

"Nothing to fear," Jack whispered, "Except..."

An annoyed growl left her throat as the carrion crow began to shriek behind her. She still didn't know why Jack had kept the thing with them but it was not helping. Especially not when the swamp was talking.

_Nothing to fear...except fear itself..._

"Nothing to fear but fear itself," Jack whispered again and Fern's shoulders began to raise in discomfort.

She hated this aspect of the swamp more than anything else. No one had found out if it was true, but Fern was convinced that the swamp was telepathic in a way. It always seemed to whisper exactly what the people wandering it were thinking or about to say. Fern had watched it drive people mad before. A traveling group had been convinced one of their companions was possessed by the swamp and had pushed him into the water. Fern knew of no worse fate than that.

"There's nothing to fear except fear itself," she headed Jack mumble behind her, but something in his tone caught Fern's attention. Jack's voice sounded like it was coming from far away, dead and dull. Now Fern hadn't known Jack for long, but she had known him long enough to recognize that Jack always sounded like something. Even when he was scared, Fern could hear it in his voice. Joy and happiness were his usual defaults, not that Fern had heard them often.

This nothing tone of Jack's was a sign something was wrong.

"There's nothing to fear except fear itself...and I don't need to be afraid..."

 _You don't need to be afraid Jack_...

That was not the swamp's voice or Jack's. That was a different voice, cultured, educated, and crisp in the dead air of the swamp. There was something else happening to them in the swamp.

Fern turned, her coat flaring behind her to study Jack. He was just standing there looking out over the swamp water with his back facing her. Sparkles was in that weird fox shape they had first encountered pawing helplessly at Jack's cheek while mewling constantly.

Flickering over the swamp were strange blue silver lights that danced on the nonexistent breeze. They pulsed to a silent rhythm that she couldn't hear. A headache was growing as she continued to watch them causing burning tears to build in her eyes whole sharp teeth grit in pain. The feeling of old magic prickled across her skin, and it was familiar enough that Fern wanted to get ready to fight.

It was the type of magic that had trapped her in the Edge of the World in the first place.

 _You don't need to be afraid Jack.._..

"I don't need to be afraid..." Jack whispered taking a step off of the path towards the swamp. Sparkles let out an alarmed shriek at the action.

Fern could only stare helplessly at the lights trying to figure out what they were. It was bugging her. She knew this, why couldn't she recall their names?

_After all..._

Jack took another step, wrapped in a comforting haze. There was a shadowy figure standing on the edge of the light, highlighted by the white lights. Familiar golden eyes stared back at Jack and all he knew was he had to reach them...he'd be safe then...

 _Fear_...

Fern snarled as Sparkles let out another high pitched shriek. She hated that carrion crow, why was Jack even keeping the creature with him! All they did was bring death in their wake!

A sudden coldness crept down Fern's spine at that remembered piece of information. Carrion crows only attached themselves to someone who was going to die. Other than that, they would avoid other creatures like the plague. Sparkles refused to touch Fern but he loved to clamber all over Jack.

That meant Jack was in mortal peril, and what worse peril was there than the Swamp of Decay? That thought brought Fern out of the daze she had fallen into and now she knew what those lights were.

Will-o'-the-wisp. Ghost lights flickering in the swamp that seemed innocent enough but had a dangerous power. They could reach into your mind and pull up the one image that would cause you to go running into the swamp without any care of their own safety.

 _Fear_...

And Jack was caught in their spell. He was walking towards the swamp waters without a single care in the world. Fern let out a scream of horror as Jack's foot hovered over the water.

 _Fear loves you Jack.._.

"JACK! NO!" Fern screamed reaching out for Jack but he was just out of her reach. The frost spirit turned to her, his blue eyes hazy with magic even as Sparkles dug talons into his shoulder in attempts to break him out of the spell.

Jack slipped on a rock, blue eyes widening as he began to fall backwards towards the water. A soft gasp left Jack's mouth as he hit the water, the ooze sucking him down in seconds. Sparkles cling to Jack, wailing in mourning for the life being pulled into the swamp. The last thing Jack saw before unconsciousness claimed him was the shadow man's golden eyes staring at him in stunned horror...

Fern surged into action the second Jack disappeared. She had sworn to return Jack to his home and that was a powerful, binding magic. She couldn't leave Jack to the swamp, not with the magic running through her body. Fren had to save Jack, it was written into her core by the binding they'd done.

There was no hesitation as she dove into the water after Jack. None at all to go diving to her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, the Swamp of Decay. Looks like Fern and Jack didn't beat it. I feel slightly bad for hurting Jack, but honestly it gets way worse. I feel like a terrible person, but not really.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoy the story.


	7. The Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to everyone. I decided that as ana Easter present, I would post two chapters today. And even better, posting the first chapter for how Pitch and Jack got together. Originally I was going to wait a bit longer, but I decided it would be fun.

Chapter 7-The Guardian

Something was wrong with the seasons and the Guardians didn't know what to do. It was supposed to be the middle of winter right now but there was no snow on the ground. Instead the small smattering of snow that had been on the ground was beginning to melt away. The humans were blaming it on global warming but the Guardians knew better.

Jack Frost has been missing for the entire winter.

He'd been seen by Sandy in late autumn when the winter sprite had been painting windows with delicate frost patterns. He'd seemed fine to Sandy, Jack had turned and waved happily before flying away. That had been the last they had seen on the young Guardian.

Sandy had left the others arguing about Jack's whereabouts and gone off to search for the one figure who probably knew where Jack was. Pitch Black had spent a lot of time with Jack over the last century much to Sandy's amusement. Fear and Fun went well together in the dangerous winter months causing Pitch and Jack to fall into an easy friendship that Sandy had watched develop from above.

It had been good for Jack to have someone who would brave the cold to spend time with him. And Sandy could see the effect it had on Pitch to be around someone who didn't hate or fear them. Pitch was rather protective of the young winter herald so Sandy figured Pitch would be looking for Jack.

This was what drew Sandy down into Pitch's subterranean lair. The shadows were quiet for once, no strange noises echoed and no haunting eyes watched Sandy. It was almost too easy for Sandy to travel to the heart of the lair which was alarming when Jack was missing in action.

It was a relief to see Pitch in the middle of his lair. The Nightmare King was sitting in a black throne, eyes closed and face lined with stress. Sandy floated over to stand besides Pitch's throne waiting silently for him to open his eyes. Pitch's consciousness was somewhere far away from them and Sandy knew if he woke him it could have disastrous consequences for them both.

Finally Pitch opened his eyes with a tired sigh. He looked worn right then, as if there was a weight pushing down on his shoulders with every breath. Pitch didn't even seem to care that Sandy was standing next to him right which would have normally been the grounds for a fight.

Sandy moved closer to Pitch. _Do you know where Jack is?_ Sandy's dream and asked.

Pitch's eyes seemed to linger on the snowflake for Jack with a hidden desperation. "I do," Pitch murmured not even bothering to rise to his feet. Sandy had to admit the lack of dramatics was scarier than anything Pitch could have done.

Pitch stared at the globe uncaring if the heavy silence around him. "Jack has been sealed inside the Edge of the World," Pitch murmured.

Sandy froze, almost like one of the many ice sculptures Jack would create in an effort to make people smile. There was no coming back from the Edge of the World, it was impossible to escape the magical prison. Sandy knew Jack, how bright and kind the young sprite was and he also knew Jack would not survive in such a dangerous realm.

A horrible realization struck Sandy. _People lose themselves in the Edge of the World,_ Sandy said slowly his sand moving quickly, _Does Jack remember who he is?_

Pitch's frown deepened at the question. "No, but it's different than the other creatures trapped there." It was well known by those who encountered the Edge of the World that for the first couple of hours it was impossible to remember who you had been. But Jack had been there for several days now and still didn't remember.

"Jack's memories are missing," Pitch explained, "He didn't recognize me any of the times I met him in his dreams. It's almost like something is actively blocking his true memories."

That was not a good thing. Memories were needed to survive in the Edge of the World, the hunters would go after spirits weak to their magic. For Jack who used ice this meant summer and fire creatures would be hunting him the entire time he was there. And the less he remembered, the easier it would be to catch Jack for the creatures.

 _Is there anything good that has happened to Jack?_ Sandy asked worriedly.

A small smile appeared on Pitch's face. "He has made a binding with a powerful being. Jack calls her Fern although I doubt it is her actual name. No self respecting fire spirit would name herself Fern. Somehow Jack managed to get her to swear to help him return home," Pitch announced amusement clear in his voice, "Not to mention he managed to befriend a carrion crow and has taken to calling it Sparkles."

That so like Jack that it caused Sandy to smile slightly. Even with all of his worry for the young Guardian trapped in such a dangerous place, it was reassuring to find out that Jack managed to hang onto his joy and light. _I’ll speak to the other Guardians and see if we can find a way out of the Edge_ , Sandy informed him, _I’ll be sure to keep you updated so you can tell Jack._

Pitch just hummed before settling back into his throne in his meditative state that allowed him to watch over Jack. The boy was doing better than Pitch ever expected him to do in such a dangerous situation. If Jack could hold out long enough they would be able to find a way out to help Jack. They could also finally discover who was the one who had banished Jack to the Edge of the World.

Although the moment Pitch opened his eyes in the Edge of the World, he could only only watch in horror as Jack fell into the Swamp of Decay. His eyes flew open returning him to his shadowy lair with a gasp on his lips. Sandy was long gone from the lair, so there was no one there to listen to Pitch’s mournful whisper of, “Jack…” in the still air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is what Pitch has been up to. The giant dork.


	8. The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter inside the Swamp of Decay. While Fern and Jack will be leaving, it will still be ridiculously important. 
> 
> Also, I'm attaching the links to look at Fern and Jack's designs in the story. I'm not going to lie, I love creating new outfits and characters. I hope you enjoy it.

Here is what Jack looks like: [Jack's outfits](http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Jack-Frost-524838531)

And here is Fern: [Fern's design. ](http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Fern-King-and-Lionheart-524598287)

Chapter 8-The Sacrifice

The feel of swamp water on bare skin was one of the most painful feelings in the entire universe. It was a terrible combination of feeling like electricity was pouring through muscle and acid was burning off the skin. It sunk deep inside with every breath of swamp water slowly tearing the victims insides apart until it was the viscous fluid as the water.

Jack’s mouth was open as he screamed in agony his muscles twitching with the mind numbing pain that was coursing through him. His hands were reaching towards the surface, fingers twitching in agony and involuntary muscle spasms. Fear spiked through Jack’s straining body as he watched his hands begin to change.

His skin had always been pale as freshly fallen snow, Jack knew that. A couple of nights in the Enchantress’ house Jack had mused his skin looked like that of a corpse. Now his hands were beginning to change. It started at his fingertips before spreading up towards the palms of his hand. Jack’s fingers were turning pink, almost as if blood was flowing through them once more.

His heart, which had been so still in his chest, began to thump in his chest. Fern had said he was dead, the dead don’t have heartbeats. But now...now Jack could feel his heart hammering against his breastbone so quickly Jack was afraid it would break something. His heart didn’t beat. Jack was dead, there was no reason for it to happen.

So why was his heart beating again?

Fern’s hands appeared in him limited field of vision. Jack could recognize those hands anywhere, they were made of strong lines and glowed with inner fire that flowed through her veins. She gave Jack’s wrists a sharp tug and pulled him up and out of the water and back onto the dirt path.

Fluid oozed from Jack’s mouth onto the dirt. He coughed and hacked, liquid pouring out of his lungs to land on a heap on the ground in an oily smear. Sparkles forced himself into Jack’s view, cooing softly and rubbing his fluffy head against Jack’s cheek. Fern was breathing heavily in front of him, curled into herself and dripping with swamp water as well. Jack finally gathered the strength to look up and froze in horror.

Where the water poured off of her, her muscle and tendons were visible. Jack could even see bone peaking out from under her right arm that appeared over her bracer. Somehow her clothes were in perfect condition, except for the leather coat which looked worn and frayed. The tendons and muscles were moving before Jack’s very eyes and her skin was growing back over the twitching muscle.

“I hate that swamp so much,” Fern groaned out the skin growing back over the muscles around her mouth. She looked disturbing with her teeth and gums showing through the lack of lips, “Spirits Jack. You look terrible.”

Jack gaped back at her, mouth hanging open stupidly. “You’re skin is melting off of your body,” Jack whimpered gesturing to Fern’s half-melted looking face, “And you’re saying I look terrible?”

Fern looked down at her hands, surprised to see the bone peeking out of her arm. “I’m fine. I’ve survived worse,” Fern murmured absently waving at how the skin and muscle knitted up like it proved something about her survival. “It’s you I’m worried about Jack. You don’t look right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jack...your hands are turning pink. And you...there’s something wrong with your hair,” Fern took in a shuddering breath before meeting Jack’s eyes, her own golden ones conflicted, “It’s turning _brown_.”

Jack immediately raised his hands to grab his hair. It wasn’t like he could actually see his own hair no matter how tightly he grabbed it but it made Jack feel better somehow. It didn’t help that he could feel his lungs working again. Jack was breathing too quickly, but for some reason it wasn’t helping him. Hyperventilation, Jack realized distantly, someone had told him about this a long time ago. On ice near open water when Jack had been kneeling on the ground whimpering before grey hands had given him comfort.

With that in mind, Jack managed to get himself back under control and turned his attention back to Fern. She’d recovered somehow from what had happened to her, her skin and clothing back in one place as she studied Jack. Still, the fire was present and shifting under her skin in direct opposition to the lack of ice under Jack’s skin.

“We need to get moving,” was all Fern said, her voice harsh as she helped Jack to his feet, “It’s dangerous to stay here for too long. We need to get to the next Way as soon as we can.” Jack stumbled to his feet clutching Sparkles close to his chest and following after Fern. He felt...he felt cold. That was wrong, this all was wrong why was this happening to him!

“What’s happening to me,” Jack whispered, hating how his voice broke into a terrified waver.

It took Fern a long time to answer, no doubt she was thinking of the correct way to respond to him. “Did you know, long ago the water here was pure?” Fern murmured a wistful tone in her voice, “I’ve never seen water as crisp and clear as it used to be. But it began to change slowly over the centuries. Creatures and animals would fall into the water and drown, then their bodies would begin to decay which polluted the water and caused it to change and warp. The water is what gave the swamp its name. Anything that touches the water begins to decay immediately.”

“Then why are you fine,” Jack asked softly, “While I’m changing?”

“Because the fire that makes up my core can burn anything. Including the swamp water. It’s also what allowed me to heal so quickly,” Fern shrugged as if it wasn’t that big of a deal that she was somehow immune to most dangers, “But you are susceptible to the swamp water and its beginning to cause what you are to decay.”

Jack shivered for the first time that he could remember as a cool breeze blew past him. “What do you mean I’m decaying?”

“To become a spirit you had to die Jack. To decay back to nothing you are turning from a spirit to a human. And once you’re human it will only be a matter of time before you fade away to nothing,” Fern tugged Jack close, wrapping a powerful muscular arm around his shoulders. Heat spread from her into him, “Just be glad I got you out of the swamp water. That would be a fate worse than death.”

“Why?” Jack regretted the question as soon as he asked it. Judging from Fern’s darkened expression it was not a pleasant reason.

“Everything that falls into the swamp water is fully conscious,” Fern murmured her expression far away. “They feel every moment of their slow decay, just like you were feeling when you were in the water. But they never lose consciousness the entire time their bodies erode away.”

Jack shivered again, this time not from the cold. “I don’t understand,” he whispered weakly leaning into Fern’s comforting warmth.

“It means that everything that fell into there was turned into particles that float around in the water. And each and every creature is fully aware of their fate for the rest of eternity.”

A low giggle started up from the water around them once Fern finished speaking, almost as if it was proving her point. Jack flinched closer to her while Sparkles hissed at the water in a rare display of protectiveness for the once-winter spirit. Fern for her part, just looked tired as they continued to walk down the path.

 _Just a matter of time,_ the swamp seemed to hiss, _Matter of time, matter of time, matter of time before he is ours!_

“Ignore it,” Fern grumbled her eyes locked straight ahead, “It’s nothing.”

Jack flinched at the statement. He could still remember the horrible voice whispering about there being nothing to fear and from the way Fern clenched her jaw, she did as well.

The swamp let out a demented giggle at them. Nothing to fear, nothing to fear, nothing to fear, it chanted over and over again the noise growing around them. Fern’s face was pale as she clenched her jaw so tightly her teeth ground together. Her nails were digging into Jack’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood if she wasn’t careful.

Not that Jack noticed. He was listening intently to the swamp giggling around them. It brought to mind the fireside conversation they’d had yesterday evening about not being able to defeat a force of nature. Added to the constant chant around them, Jack was surprised to feel himself calming.

“They’re right. There’s nothing to fear here,” Jack murmured to Fern. Fern turned and fixed him with an incredulous look, almost daring him to say something ridiculous to her so she would have the opportunity to push him back into the water. “We can’t fight the swamp, so we’re afraid of it. But we can defeat it.”

All they needed to do was get out of the swamp and they would win. Fern’s eyes widened at the realization before a bloodthirsty grin crossed her face at the realization. They were close to the Way, there was no doubt about it and once they crossed into the next realm they would be victorious. And then Fern could start looking into a way to keep Jack from fading away due to the swamp water.

It took them another day of travel through the swamp until they reached the Way. Fern did not seem happy with the constant whispering of the water but Jack had gone past the point of caring. Let them whisper and taunt, they couldn’t touch him if he didn’t let them. And Jack refused to let anything touch him anymore.

The Way stood before them, just as plain and crumbling as the other gates they had encountered. But this one struck a familiar chord in Jack. There were carvings on this Way that made Jack think of great pine forests and easy laughter in the winter air. Whatever was on the other side of the Way was familiar to Jack.

So taking a deep breath, Jack stepped through the Way with Fern and Sparkles leaving the swamp behind him.All was silent for a long moment before the same mad giggle of the swamp broke out.

 _Little Jackson Overland...so lost and alone...too bad the Green Lady is going to make you disappear_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Jack's fate. He fell into the Swamp, so it is now going to be one if the several curses he's faced. And yes, Jack's got a lot of curses on him.
> 
> The Decay is basically Jack losing what makes him a spirit. And like I said a couple chapters ago, Jack became a spirit when he died. So first he's going to return being a human, and then he's going to start ageing. Jack's lived 300 years (more like 390 at the start of this story) and has to age through that to decay all the way. Luckily, because he's not in the Swamp he'll eventually just die. 
> 
> That's just the curse, Jack's not going to die in this story.


	9. The New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and here we have our new chapter. Oh my gosh, I loved where this story is going so much. This starts what I call the Native Arc. Basically, for quite some time Jack and Fern will be dealing with the Native Amerian spirit world.
> 
> I grew up close to a museum run by the Olone Tribe in California. In elementary school, I fell in love with they myths and have always wanted to incorporate them. So here is where it comes out. I'll explain it as we go.

Chapter 9-The New World

The moment his feet touched the ground of the new realm, Jack knew he was home. There was something in the air that seeped into his very being and left Jack smiling and giddy. The earth felt right under his feet for the first time since he had woken up in the Edge of the World. 

They were standing on a cliff face overlooking a quiet rocky valley. Tall green trees grew around them on all sides, thrusting up towards the sun that shone far above them. Flowers and grasses littered the areas around them, spilling over the cliff face and off into the valley floor to form a sweet smelling carpet. A massive lake sat before them glittering in the calm afternoon air. It was massive stretching beyond them and out to the horizon in an expanse of pure turquoise water.

Jac knew this lake. He’d brought winter here for centuries, played happily with the children in the slopes of the mountains. This was his land, part of his wonderful home and nothing could touch Jack here. 

A delighted whoop left Jack as he went running for the cliff face. Fern’s yell of surprise was lost as the rush of wind came crashing over him, pulling him up off of the ground and high into the sky. There was a feeling in the air that Jack had not felt in too long. Freedom sang through his veins, the freedom to laugh, to play, to smile and have fun. Sparkles seemed to be enjoying the impromptu flight as well, chirping happily as Jack climbed ever higher in the sky.

Fern, on the other hand, did not look as happy as Jack felt. A scowl was firmly present on her rugged face (not beautiful, something like her could never be beautiful) as she watched Jack dance in the air. A wild grin raced over Jack’s face as he dove for her, pushed on by the winds at his back. 

Wrapping his arms around Fern’s waist, Jack hoisted her into the air letting the wind carry both of their weight. Fern let out a harsh bark of laughter as they climbed high into the sky before the wind carried them to the lake that stretched out before them. A wicked smile crossed Jack’s face as an idea reached him all of a sudden. 

They were the perfect height above the water so as not to hurt themselves if they dropped. And so Jack called off the wind sending them both plunging down towards the waters below. Fern let out an annoyed snarl before the crystal clear waters rushed over their heads as they hit the surface with a mighty splash.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh while submerged in the water. He smiled in delight as little fish swam around them while bubbles streamed towards the surface. A strange looking black and green three eyed fish swum around Jack and he just knew Sparkles had changed shape again. Fern’s unimpressed expression was clear in the water while they both swam back to the surface. 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Fern ground out as soon as they both broke the surface of the water. “You nearly died less than a day ago due to falling in water and you dump us both in a lake. Are you an idiot?”

A wild laugh left Jack. “I knew we would be fine,” Jack teased splashing the angry fire spirit while Sparkles happily swam around them, “There water is clean, pure. It welcomes me home each winter I bring the snows to it.” 

Fern looked surprised at that admission before understanding began to cross over her face. “Tell me what you see,” Fern demanded waving to the lake around them.

Jack let out a delighted giggle. “The lake is breathing slowly right now. It’s bright, and moving, and so very alive,” Jack breathed out, taking in the crisp mountain air. “I have missed my sister greatly!”

A small smile appeared on Fern’s face before she turned and began to swim for land. Jack followed happily, still giggling a bit from the sheer joy of being here and alive. It helped Jack’s continued that Sparkles continued to swim around them like a mad thing.

Jack practically skipped onto the shore, frozen water sliding off of him onto the sandy beach. Fern followed more sedately steam coming off of her as she followed Jack through the woods. A low curse left her though when Sparkles shifted into his more familiar fox before darting between Fern’s legs to clamber back onto Jack’s shoulder with a happy squeak.

“I’m home,” Jack whispered in delight, laughter bubbling out of him into the air. Fern didn’t say anything to that, just rolled her eyes and continued on her way. She did not look as happy to be here as Jack did, although she didn’t seem unhappy like she had been in the Swamp of Decay or the Goblin Lands. Here, Fern simply was as they moved through the forest quietly. It was almost peaceful for once. 

They walked together quietly for quite some time through the trees together. The lake had disappeared behind them some time ago but Jack didn’t care. Everywhere they went here made him smile happily. Fern, for her part, didn’t look as amused by the continued march through the forest. “There’s no path,” had been her only explanation to Jack when he had asked what was upsetting her so much. 

Jack had just rolled his eyes at her. “There are a lot of paths, you’re just blind,” had been Jack’s response. All it did was get Fern to throw a pinecone at his head. 

The walk was spectacular but hard. Climbing over mountain and scaling boulders left the pair drenched in sweat within the first half hour and neither knew how long this would keep up. Fern had never been to this realm in all of her travels, and Jack simply didn’t remember enough to get a good read on the situation. Either way, it was getting close to midday when they reached a river that went snaking out through the mountains and across the prairie lands that stretched before them.

There was a canoe that had been left waiting for them on the shore of the river. It was strange, snowflakes and ferns had been painted into the wooden sides leaving little doubt who it was for. Fern easily helped Jack into the canoe before pushing off into the river current. Jack happily pulled out the map and began to look it over while Sparkles explored the canoe.

A small frown appeared on Jack’s face as he looked at the enchanted paper. He wasn’t entirely sure of what to make about what he was seeing. “Where’s the next Way?” Fern demanded using the canoe oar easily.

 

Jack took in a breath before admitting, “I don’t know.” He moved quickly to explain before Fern could become too angry. It was easy to slide right up next to her and point at the map. “This doesn’t make any sense. See, we’re trapped on the second layer right? But the third and first layer are touching this one in several different locations. I don’t know what that means.” 

Fern studied the map with narrowed golden eyes. It looked like the nearest point was to the south of here on the next branch of the river. “Might be a way to get back to the mortal realm,’ Fern murmured, “What do you think Jack?”

A smile spread across his face (a face that was slowly turning pink in the daytime as the frost decayed away) at her suggestion. “Let’s do it then,” Jack announced happily. 

It was night when Jack fell asleep for the first time since he had fallen in the swamp. He curled up in his cloak in the canoe while falling asleep with Sparkles curled up under his chin. Fern smirked a bit before continuing to paddle down the water. Her muscles were still sore from reforming but...it was fine. She’d lied to Jack earlier when saying her fire had saved her from the swamp water. 

It was the damned necklace she was forced to wear. Fern could still remember when she hadn’t been forced to wear the cursed thing back when the world was new. Before the Edge of the World had been made. She’s taken part in the War of Creation long ago and suffered for the loss. A curse, carved into her necklace, kept her trapped in the form of her most despised enemy until it could be broken by an act of pure love.

Yeah, like that would ever happen around her. 

What was worse was that she wasn’t able to die as long as she was cursed. Oh, Fern had tried in her first couple of centuries to find a way around it but no such luck. She would only die once the necklace was removed.

Considering golden eyes turned to watch Jack as he slept. There was more than one type if love in the world, and Fern had seen most of them happen with her own eyes. Jack obviously thought of her as a friend which worked well for her purposes. An act of love for a friend could potentially break the curse. 

But there was something bigger at work here. There was something that was attached to Jack and she could see it. No one was ever as comfortable as he had been in the Swamp Of Decay. It was almost like the shadows and fears were a second home to Jack which shouldn’t be possible for someone so full of joy and life like Jack. That was a very specific familiarity bred over the years when in close contact with another. 

Added to that she couldn’t help but ponder over the words the swamp had whispered back to them. Fear loves you Jack, it had hissed and didn’t that bring a wicked smile to Fern’s face. If Jack and Fear were in love...well. She could use that to break the curse easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first place they appeared in the New World is Lake Tahoe. Every other summer, I spend two weeks with my entire family in Tahoe and love it. Just look at the pictures and you'll see exactly the image I have of the placed the're facing.


	10. The Kiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing I can say. It gets real in this chapter. From here on out, Jack's kind of screwed.

Chapter 10-The Kiva

_He was standing in a strange place this time. It was a massive building made out of wood with strange glittering creation flying through the air. A feeling of wonder began to fill Jack as he studied all of the different flying machines. Even more amazing to Jack was the strange furry creatures that lumbered everywhere, grunting to each other as they went about their days happily. Added to that were smaller creatures that also rushed everywhere and seemed to get into all sorts of trouble._

_“How do we know he isn’t lying?”_

_Jack knew that voice. A small frown appeared on his face as he followed the voice through the wondrous place. It led him up a small staircase to a great sitting room where the other were gathered. A massive fireplace crackled in the background and an even bigger globe covered in flickering lights stood in front of it._

_“He wouldn’t lie about this. You know how much he cares for the boy.” Another voice he knew. Jack turned and gasped as he saw four spirits standing before him. They were different than Fern in that she was one of the most terrifying things Jack had ever encountered._

_These creatures were the least scary thing Jack had ever seen. One of them was a beautiful feather fairy who flitted around the area with a worried expression on her beautiful face. Another was a giant scowling rabbit which was weird, while the third was a tall silver haired man wearing a heavy red coat with tattoos on his arms. And finally, the fourth was a creature made of golden sand that reminded Jack of the shadow man._

_“I’m just saying, it’s awfully convenient that Pitch just knows where Frostbite is,” the rabbit said and Jack couldn’t help but drift closer to them. It was almost like he was compelled to do so._

_“And I am saying he would not just attack,” the man in the coat said, “Besides, there is the whole issue of the tablet that was found on his lake. It no doubt is part of reason why he is missing.”_

_Jack flinched as he remembered the tablet. It had been glowing in his lake, a sickly green glow and then...there had been nothing. Nothing except for Fern and the goblins._

_“I don’t understand though,” the fairy said nervously, “Who would want to hurt him?”_

_Jack never hear the answer because his attention grabbed by the man made out of sand. The golden being looked floored as he stared at Jack with wide golden eyes that were far kinder than Fern’s. A series of symbols appeared in golden sand over his head that Jack could only helplessly watch with wide eyes. One of the symbols stayed though, a golden snowflake hovered in the air for long minutes catching everyone’s attention._

_“Sandy, do you know where he is?” the red coated man demanded, urgency obvious in his voice._

_A cool hand came to rest against the back of Jack’s neck causing him to flinch at the sudden feeling. He turned wide blue eyes up to meet the glowing yellow ones of the shadow man, the golden eyes looking over him with obvious worry._

_“Something happened to you,” the shadow man murmured. “What happened?”_

_Jack smiled weakly. “I fell in the swamp and am slowly beginning to decay,” Jack murmured afraid that the other creatures could hear him, “Fern thinks I’m going to turn human.”_

_“A good conclusion, it will decay your base as a spirit first,” the shadow man murmured. Jack leaned into his hold, hating how worried the other looked._

_“What’s your name?” Jack asked again, his voice soft._

_The shadow man smiled sadly. “Ask me again tomorrow,” he murmured, his eyes a thousand miles away for a brief minute. Jack didn’t like it, he hated how the shadow man wasn’t seeing him. It hurt to be ignored. The shadow man’s eyes snapped back into focus and landed on Jack. “Something’s happening,” was all he said pulling away._

_“What…” Jack whispered before a loud crash caught his attention. The other creatures were now staring at him, their mouths hanging open and shock clear on their faces._

_“Oh Jack,” whispered the fairy._

_Before he could reply a grey hand grabbed his chin, forcing Jack to stare back at the shadow man. “There isn’t time to explain. You’re in terrible danger,” the shadow man hissed, “Jack, you need to wake up.”_

_Wake up? But he wasn’t dreaming._

_“Wake up. NOW.”_

With a gasp Jack regained consciousness in the canoe. His heart was beating wildly as he sat there, panting for breath.

“Take a good nap Jack?” Fern called to him, a smoky laugh clear in her voice as she watched him flail.

Jack glared back before settling into a more dignified seat with Sparkles curled up in his lap. He refused to give her an answer and judging from her ongoing laughter she realized why he was so silent.

Instead of replying to his jerk of a companion Jack took the time to study the area around them. They were far away from the mountains and into what appeared to be desert. Red rock and grey scrub brush stretched out around them as they followed the river quietly. “Are we close to the point?” Jack asked Fern.

“It’s right up there,” Fern explained pointing ahead of them. Jack turned and couldn’t help but gasp in awe at what he saw.

Rising above the red rock desert was a massive complex made of painted sandstone.It formed a massive circle before them that stretched towards the horizon. Fern brought the canoe over to the shore before the pair clambered onto the beach. There didn’t appear to be any doors but it was simple enough to wave his staff and summon enough wind to carry them to the top of the wall. The inside of the wall was filled with smaller walled circles that might have once been houses but now were eerily empty.

“Something’s wrong here,” Jack whispered clutching his staff close to his chest, “Where are all the people?”

Fern frowned, jumping from her perch to land on the ground below. A billow of red dust spread out form her boots as she slowly got to her feet. “There are skeletons down here,” Fern called back up to Jack, a dark expression on her face, “Many, many skeletons.”

Jack jumped from the wall waiting for the wind to catch him as it always did. It lowered him a little bit but then all of a sudden, just disappeared. Jack had a brief moment of panic before he hit the ground, pain tearing up his wrist that had hit the ground first. The clatter of his staff on the ground echoed across the abandoned complex bringing Fern back to his side.

“The brown has spread in your hair,” Fern murmured tracing a streak of white hair that was turning brown before her very eyes. “Looks like the brown spreads faster when you use your magic.”

“So, are you saying not to use my magic anymore?” Jack whispered, afraid of the answer.

“For now at least,” Fern murmured helping Jack back onto his feet and passing him his staff. She didn’t say anything when Sparkles clambered onto Jack’s shoulder with a soft squeak when she normally would.

Fern did not like the look of this place, that was to say the least. The skeletons were concerning enough in their own right, but it was the lack of noise that was getting to her. Not that she expected to hear people or anything. However, there was no wind blowing through the buildings, no animals or birds making noise in the distance. It was silent as the grave.

“There’s something wrong,” Jack whispered reaching out to clutch Fern’s coat in his hands, “The land feels sick...almost as if it’s dead…”

Fern nodded at Jack’s statement before leading him towards one of the smaller buildings. “Something bad happened here,” Fern grumbled leading Jack into the cool, dark air inside of the building.

It was just as disturbing inside of the building as it had been out in the open. There were more skeletons scattered around the inside in various positions. A low crunch reached her ears as she stepped on something. Fern knelt down, before lifting it up and staring at the things in her hand. A small crushed metal ball was sitting in her palm. “What in the worlds?” Fern grumbled holding it up.

Jack moved closer to her, his eyes drawn to the little ball of metal. “That’s a bullet,” Jack whispered, “Why would there be bullets here?”

“What’s a bullet?” Fern muttered and it only struck Jack then and there how long Fern had been trapped in the Edge of the World. How many inventions had she missed? She didn’t wait for an explanation from Jack though, Fern moved further into the building, “The map showed the point to the mortal realm somewhere near here.”

She moved deeper into the building with Jack close behind. A wave of her hand had fire flickering around them while they descended into the darkness. This wasn’t the same comforting darkness Jack was used to, this darkness felt more sinister for some reason as they moved deeper into the place. He felt a little better as Sparkles curled closer in his cloak as the hallway began to slope downwards.

“There’s nothing to fear,” Fern murmured to Jack, an echo of the words in swamp. But unlike in the swamp, this time the phrase brought some comfort to Jack.

It took them a while but they eventually reached a great stone door decorated with strange pictures and drawings. The door felt wrong to him, it made Jack want to turn on his heel and run far away as quickly as possible. Fern didn’t seem to care though and with a wave of her hand dismissed the doors.

The room was only plunged into darkness for brief seconds before the doors were pushed open. There was a light that was shining through the cracked doors which showed Fern’s outline, her muscles straining as she opened the doors to the inner room. “We shouldn’t be here,” Jack whispered fearfully.

Fern didn’t respond, the unamused expression on her face said enough before stepping into the room. Sparkles let out a squeak before laughing from Jack’s shoulder, morphing into a swallow that flew around Fern’s hair. Timidly Jack followed her into the room, skin crawling with the feeling of wrong covered the room.

The room itself shouldn’t have been wrong. It was pleasant enough to look at, worn earthen walls formed a massive circle around a happily crackling fire pit. Strange statues stood out around the room of strange beings. Men wearing raven masks and coyote skins, women with mountains in the skin or the sun shining in their hair.

But that wasn’t what drew Jack’s attention about the whole room. His eyes were drawn to a statue all the way across the room from him. It drew Jack in, causing him to push past Fern and walk across the dirt floor on silent feet.

It was a statue of a young boy with an impish grin, clutching a shepherd's crook to his chest while stylized wind swirled around him. Snowflakes decorated his hair and he wore animal skin clothing decorated in swirling frost patterns. Jack couldn’t look away from it.

“That’s me,” Jack whispered reaching out to touch the statue’s cheek, “Fern, why is there a statue of me here?”

“Who knows? There’s no one here to ask,” Fern grumbled her eyes studying the statue, “There’s some writing on the bottom here...can you read it?”

“No, I can’t,” Jack whispered sadly. He would have said more but the sound of footsteps in the hallway caught both of their attentions.

Fern stiffened, a hand pushing Jack towards the statue. “Someone’s coming,” she hissed, “Hide behind the weird statue of yours.”

Jack glared at her even as he let her force her behind the statue. “I can help fight,” he hissed back.

“Like hell you will. The more you use your powers, the faster you die,” Fern growled, “Just...stay there and be quiet while I deal with this. And remember, there's Nothing to be afraid of.”

Jack glared but settled down the minute smoke began to appear in the corners of Fern’s mouth. He hadn’t watched her breathe fire yet, but knew she would if she meant business. It didn’t help that Sparkles refused to join him, instead perching on the statue’s staff and fluffing up to block as much of Jack from view as possible.

Fern stood in the middle of the room and Jack was struck by the image she made. Crossed arms revealed heavy muscles while golden eyes were locked on the doorway, coat flaring like wings around her. She looked like an avenging angel, a protective force that would cut through anything that came after Jack. With Fern standing guard, there was nothing to fear.

Fern, for her part, was tense and ready for a fight as the footsteps came closer. It took everything in her body not to attack first as the new figure came shuffling into the room.

An old man stood before her, curled over a walking stick that clacked with each step he took. Feathers decorated his staff and white hair which hung over his eyes which were hazy with age. Deep lines carved into his face which were mostly hidden by the cloak he was wearing, which was similar to the animal skin clothing the others wore. Fern struggled not to flinch when he slowly approached her.

"Who are you?" Fern demanded trying to keep his attention on her and away from Jack.

The old man just hummed at her taking his time before replying to what she said. "It's been a long time since I saw people in the kiva," he murmured leaning heavily on his staff.

Fern struggled not to shift under his gaze. There was something seriously wrong with the man. "I'll ask you one more time," Fern growled out, "Who are you?"

"How strange you came to this room. None but the People can find it," the old man grumbled his gaze darting to each of the figures, "This is a sacred place where the spirits rest. People like you should not be here."

"People like me?" Because that wasn't offensive at all.

"White men," was the hissed statement, the old man's eyes hardening with the threat of violence. His grip on the staff tightened as a snarl spread across his face. "They came here with their guns and sickness, spreading it through our people until they were all dead! I was the only one left alive once the slaughter stopped! My sisters and brothers all gone!"

That was not a good sign. Fern prepared herself for the conflict that came when the old man turned his crazed eyes towards her. She did not like the crazed gleam in his eyes as he studied her.

"White men like you did this to us," he hissed, "You killed us!"

Fern sneered back at him stalking forward to get in his face. "Don't you dare to compare me to men," she snarled back, flames licking the back of her throat. She couldn't take it when people looked at her and saw a human like Jack. She wasn't like that, she wasn't one of them! And Fern would rip apart anyone who tried to say otherwise.

The old man didn't seem to hear her. He moved away from her to the statues that lined the walls. A gentle smile spread across his face as he ran his hands over the statue of a man wearing what looked like a bear skin on his shoulders.

"This is all that remains of my siblings," the old man whispered stroking the figures, "The kachinas they carved to honor our spirits." Fern shifted back towards where Jack was hiding behind his statue. Did that mean Jack was a spirit known to the people who had lived here?

The old man turned to regard her once he noticed her movement. His eyes lit up as they landed on the statue of Jack. "I see you are drawn to the youngest of us," he murmured.

Fern growled to cover up Jack's sharp gasp of surprise. She wanted to grab the ice spirit and run as far away from here as possible. But the old man seemed to know about Jack and they needed as much information as possible to see if there was a way around the slow decay to Jack's magical core.

"Sausimayok, the snowbringer," breathed the old man, "He would catch the attention of a white devil like you. The first New World spirit born of the Old World, the Herald of Winter and changing seasons. A child born from the moon but connected to the People." A sner suddenly crossed his face, "Except the white devils corrupted him and turned him against us!"

Fern did not like the look that was on his face as he glared at her.

"You people ruined everything. You took our gods and destroyed their center," a wicked smile crossed his face, "So now I'll make you pay."

Fern took a step backwards, the hair on the back of her neck rising. She could hear Sparkles growling in warning in the background. "Jack," Fern hissed watching as the old man reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of paper, "I want you to run as fast as you can."

"I'm not going to leave you..."

"You can and you will," Fern growled back watching as the old man slowly unfolded the paper, "I'm going to distract him and I want you to turn and run as fast as you can. He can't hurt me, so I'll find you later. Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of."

What happened next took only a matter of seconds, but for Fern it felt like forever. The paper suddenly exploded into light before them, lightning blasting through the room. Sparkles lept from the statue and wrapped himself around Fern's shoulder with a terrified shriek just as Fern lunged behind the statue and grabbed Jack before darting behind the other statues to get away. Jack clung to her wrist desperately as they raced towards the door, his nails digging into her bracers hard enough to leave dents.

They ran through the doorway and back into the hallway just as the lightning stopped pouring from the room. Fern didn't stop to wait and see what the old man had summoned, she just continued running as fast as she could towards the exit tugging Jack in her wake.

They rushed through the hallways as fast as they could, straining to reach the hint of daylight behind them. It didn't help that the scrape of a large creature sounding behind them was steadily creeping closer no matter how quickly they ran. Burning pain moved through Fern's body as a blast of lightning smashed into her back and threw her out the entrance of the building. She hit the red dirt hard, Jack grunting next to her as he was smashed into the dirt as well. They rolled a bit across the earth before coming to a stop quite a bit aways.

Jack managed to pull himself onto his elbows, a low groan of pain echoing from him even as his muscles twitched from the electricity. Sky blue eyes widened in horror as the massive snake came slithering out of the kiva. Massive horns were apparent on it's head were apparent while the massive rattle on the tail crackled in the sun.

"You have to be kidding me," Fern growled as the snake let out another screech of rage and lunged at her.

Jack rolled out of the way as the snake smashed into Fern, dragging her across the landscape and attempting to rip her head off. Fern, for her part, was managing to hold the snake off pretty well. Jack struggled back to his feet as the old man shuffled out of the kiva and faced Jack.

"I must admit, I was not expecting the white man to hold her own against a haietlik so well," he murmured.

He...the old man had summoned a lightning snake to kill Fern. No one sane would ever summon a lightning snake, they were forces of pure destruction that couldn't be stopped. The only creature Jack had ever heard of defeating a haietlik was a thunder bird and Jack hadn't seen a thunder bird in over a century. "You're insane," Jack whispered horror clutching his beating heart.

The old man didn't seem to see him. His gaze was locked on Fern as he stumbled after her, demented smile in place. "Won't be long now," he murmured and then...

He walked _through_ Jack.

This crazy old man couldn't see him for some reason. Jack was invisible to the old man and that gave him something to work with. You couldn't hurt what you couldn't see. Jack crept closer to the old man, studying him for any sign of weakness. The old man caught Jack's attention as he reached into a pouch and pulled out a little paper doll.

The image caught on it was amazing. A young woman was drawn on the paper, a sweet smile on her face and delicate images of waves decorated her dress. But she didn't look like the old man. Where his skin was copper, her's was white like Jack's. Jack could feel a tug in his magical center as he stared at her. He knew the woman on the page.

"Soon my sister, the white man will be cleansed from the land," the old man whispered, "And then I can find our youngest and have him join us."

Join him...he didn't mean. Jack leaned in closer and studied the paper doll. The level of detail was kind of disturbing. Not to mention how the old man had summoned the haietlik from a piece of paper he had been holding. Jack had the suspicion that the old man was catching people and turning them into paper dolls which he carried around with him.

A bellow of pain left the lightning snake and Jack raised his head high enough to watch Fern blast it in the face of fire. But Jack could see that she was covered in cuts and bleeding heavily as she struggled to fight the monster. She might not die, but it could damage her severely. And behind it all was the paper witch who was controlling the haietlik who Jack could take out.

Using his powers was only making him die faster. Did Jack want to return to the mortal realm and find out what he left behind? Did he want to regain his memories? Did he want to find out the shadow man's name? Yes he did.

But not at the cost of Fern's life.

With a wave of his hand Jack summoned a dagger of ice into his hand. He didn't care that a lock of white hair turned brown as he moved forward silently. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't watch Fern die.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Jack whispered in a pathetic attempt to comfort himself before he struck. Ice slid easily through the old man's chest, the tip of the dagger appearing out of his chest dripping with vibrant red blood.

Jack let out a horrified sob even as Sparkles let out a victory screech in his ear. The old man stumbled, paper dolls fluttering all across the desert floor as he hit the dirt. Wild eyes turned and glared at Jack, a sneer spreading across his face.

"You," he hissed, "Why would you do this?"

Jack stood firm, aware of the tears dripping down his face. He knelt down and picked up one of the paper dolls. "Why were you turning people into dolls?" He whispered brokenly.

"My people are gone. The white man killed them all. But the spirits I found reminded me of them so I turned them into dolls to keep them with me," the old man screeched, "And you took them from me!" The old man threw out a piece of paper which attached itself to Jack's wrist before burning into his skin. "With my dying breath, I curse you Sausimayok," the old man hissed, "Return to the ice that you came from, and then melt away into nothing!"

Jack's eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the ground, the world going black. Distantly he was aware of the Wind howling and Fern's snarls as she fought the haietlik. Hopefully he had given her enough of an advantage to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kiva is an Anasazi ruin. The one that inspired me is located in Chaco Canyon and it is an increadible sight. Oh man, I'm saving up money to go visit as soon as I can. 
> 
> And if you noticed, the people originally from here were shot to death. This could be from the Spanish or American settlers. Either way, it's bad.
> 
> The haietlik-the lightning snake is considered be an evil creature. All the legends I found said they can only be killed by the Thunder Bird, a creaure of good.
> 
> The Shaman or Paper Witch- He went insane when his entire tribe was killed. After that, he wandered around making little paper copies of people who reminded him of his friends. He was actually sentenced to the Edge of the World for doing this. The only way to stop him is to kill him, which Jack does.


	11. Colors of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new chaoter from Fern's perspective. I love writing her so much. And we find out what happened to Jack in the last chapter.

Chapter 11- Colors of the Wind

Fern hated snakes with an unholy passion. They were slimy bastards that were impossible to grip, especially now when she had fingernails instead of claws. It didn't help that this snake had the unfortunate habit of electrocuting her as she attempted to wrestle it to the ground. It didn't help that the stupid horns were trying to cut through her stomach.

With a snarl of rage, Fern lunged forward and wrapped her hands around the snake's horns before forcing it to the ground. A wicked smile appeared on her face as she forced the snake's head under her boot and pressed down. She had the snake just where she wanted it.

Fire was the great destroyer. She had used her fire to defeat enemies far more powerful than this pathetic creature. There had been a time when Fern's true name had been whispered in fear across the entire universe. And now she could use it on the snake.

Her palms began to glow red hot as she bent down to press her hand to the snake's forehead. Liquid fire came pouring out of her palms and through the snake's body, scorching it from the insides. It wasn't difficult to keep a good grip due to the amount of snake there no matter how much it squirmed.

Within minutes there would have been a pile of ash where snake had been and with Fern standing victorious over it. But instead it exploded into scraps of paper that fluttered around her before bursting into fire from her inner heat.

Fern would take it as a win. Sure, there was a giant bite mark on her thigh but she'd faced worse and it was already healing over. It didn't help that the stupid snake had thrown her a ways from the kiva. Turning on her heel, Fern stared at the kiva with a frown. Something was fluttering in the air from the kiva and reaching out Fern caught one of the white pieces. She reached up and grabbed one, holding a small scrap of paper in her hand. Why was there paper in the air...

Something had happened to Jack.

It was hard to run over the sandy rock but somehow Fern managed it. She jumped and scrambled over the stones towards the buildings in the distance. It was more of a struggle for her to scale the building walls, Fern nearly slid off of the slick walls a couple of times before she managed to settle on the top of the wall.

Golden eyes scanned the courtyard with razor sharp focus. It didn't help that a flurry of white scraps of paper fluttered everywhere making it hard to actually see the ground. Not that Fern would leave, she'd sworn to get Jack home and she would be sure to manage it.

It was Sparkles (and she couldn't believe she'd adopted the name for that damn thing) distressed shrieks that caught Fern's attention. She could see the black and neon green creature through the paper and that was all Fern needed to actually get to them.

The soft thump of boots hitting the ground sounded through the still air even as red dust rose into the air. It was cut, swirling about the air currents, as Fern moved quickly but silently across the ground to where Jack and Sparkles were. A pained sigh left her before Fern knelt down next to Jack's side.

His hair was now mostly brown, the flush of life returned to his skin but it was the least of Fern's worries. Her attention was drawn more to what had been added to Jack since she went to fight the snake. Wrapped around his wrists were strange symbols that had been on the old man's cloak were now shining on Jack. But that alone was not alarming enough to get Fern to worry. No, she was afraid because she could see Jack's fingers slowly turning into the same red rock that surrounded them. It was an alarming sight, the red was slowly spreading up through his veins before the rock filled in the flesh.

 

"Jack," she hissed shaking his shoulder, "Jack, wake up!" He needed to open his eyes and show her he was fine. Fern refused to let Jack die here and leave her oath unfulfilled.

A weak moan caught Fern's attention. Jack's eyes fluttered open to reveal still blue eyes as he struggled to sit up, leaning heavily against Fern. He could feel something was wrong, more than the creeping feeling of decay he had been struggling against since he fell into the swamp. This was a faster wrong that Jack could feel spreading up and over his arms.

Looking down at his hands, Jack flinched to see himself turning into stone. "Well, that's different," he said softly. A wry smile appeared on his face as he looked up at Fern,"I don't remember being turned into stone before."

Fern did not looked amused. "You don't remember anything before the Edge of the World," she reminded him in a way Jack felt was rather mean. She grabbed Jack and helped him to his feet, reaching out with warm hands to grab his stone ones and study them. "I don't know how to fix this," Fern grumbled darkly, "And my fire would probably just melt them off instead of curing you."

A low caw cut through their murmurings and Fern turned to Sparkles with murder in her eyes. But the carrion crow was still fox shaped and seemed just as confused about the noise as Fern about where it had come from. Jack turned and paused when he saw what had called out to them.

Sitting on the wall above them was a raven.

It was a beautiful bird, feathers so black they shimmered blue in the sunlight. Beady black eyes studied Jack, intelligence clear and obvious. The powerful beak seemed to be smirking back at Jack in a familiar way that felt like home...

"No no little one," a deep croaking voice called, bronze hand guiding Jack's on his staff high above the trees, "You'll be caught doing that. Watch me and learn from what I do."

Jack took a step towards the raven without even realizing it. It was only Fern's iron grip on his wrist that stopped Jack from touching the raven. "What are you doing?" She hissed, "Haven't you learned not to touch things yet?"

"It's a raven," Jack whispered. "Raven wouldn't hurt me."

Fern's scowl darkened at that and she opened her mouth to start yelling out him. But Jack couldn't hear her. Everything sounded muffled to him except for the raven's croaks as it hopped closer to him. Those echoed in Jack's ears pounding against his temples and bringing tears to his eyes. Everything in him was focused on the raven no matter how painful it was.

Something...something deep inside of him whispered that Jack should understand the raven's croaks. It murmured about how he just need to be calm and relax to truly, fully understand the raven...

_"Jack, you're trying too hard," a warm hand came to rest on snowy white hair. He looked up with a pout at the beautiful woman who was seated next to him as they rested by the river bank. The seas shone in her eyes as she cuddled Jack close._

_"I'm not trying to hard," Jack whined snuggling closer to her, "You told me to listen to nature, and I am! But it sounds the same as it always did."_

_A gentle laugh left her even as she smoothed back Jack's hair. "You can't listen with your ears little winter," she teased, "You need to listen with your heart to truly hear."_

_Blue eyes fluttered shut..._

Fluttered shut as Jack stopped trying to listen to the raven. He could still hear Fern's muffled grumblings behind him, he could hear Sparkles squeaks as well. Even more importantly, Jack could hear the wind whispering to him and finally the raven's voice. The young winter spirit listened closely to the orders the raven gave him before turning to Fern.

"We need to go north," Jack explained quickly scooping Sparkles into his arms, "Like, far up north where it snows year round."

Fern did not look amused, "Do you think the snow will help you?"

"No, but there's someone who knows how to help," Jack said happily snagging his staff and running towards the open ground away from the buildings and the river, "She can reverse the curse put on me. We just need to find her first."

"How exactly are we supposed to get to this place in time to stop the curse? You're turning to stone rather quickly," Fern pointed out following after Jack into the wilderness. With a scowl she kicked a nearby rock, "I don't know if you've noticed, but we are standing in the middle of a desert."

Jack turned to her, a wide smile crossing his face. "The Wind can take us," he said happily laughter bubbling over.

Fern did not seem as excited as him about the prospect though. "You can't use your magic," she explained again, voice resigned and tired after their long day, "You'll die if you keep using magic."

"I'm not going to use magic to get the Wind," Jack explained, shrugging even as his wrists became stone, "Don't you get it Fern? This land isn't dead like the other realms, it's a living, breathing being just as alive as you or me. The Wind listens to us, and if we ask right the Wind will take us where we need to go!"

Fern snorted at that. She'd heard stories of realms like this where everything was alive, even the rocks around them. But Fern also knew the only way to speak to those nature spirits was to have someone from their realm speak to them. Jack was from the mortal realm. He was not from this strange place, so he had no connection to the wind here. "And how do you know the wind will listen?" Fern asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

A wide grin crossed over his face. "The Wind and the Rain are my brothers! They'll help us get to where we need to go," Jack cried out delightedly throwing out his arms in delight. Fern's unamused expression grew even more stern when Jack's staff went flying from his stiff stone hands and landed at her feet. Jack didn't even care bouncing away even as Fern scooped up the staff to watch the Wind playing before him.

It was kicking up the red dust of the earth around them, twisting it into little cyclones as it danced. Jack didn't have to walk towards it, the Wind curled around him adding the red dust to the frost he already wore. "Wind, Fern and I need to go north," Jack asked leaning into the teasing caress of the Wind on his cheek. "Can you take us to the Way Way Up?"

The Wind screeched out an agreement before swirling forward to grab the pair and lift them high to the sky. Fern let out a surprised shriek as she was forced high up into the air. For a minute Jack was worried she would panic and cause the Wind to drop her, but instead Fern threw her head back and let out a laugh of pure relief and joy. It was all Jack needed to launch himself into the air with a victorious whoop as the Wind lifted him high able the earth. His laughter continued to build even as Sparkles crawled into his shirt with a worried chirp before settling next to Jack's beating heart.

The Wind swept them away from the red dirt desert, carrying them far away from the abandoned ruins. It carried them until it reached a massive mountain range where the red Wind dissipated with a soft sigh. There was a brief moment where they dropped through the air together with no Wind to catch them. A familiar feeling appeared in the pit of Jack's stomach of free falling to the earth below, a gasp leaving him. Fern didn't seem affected by the drop, except for a wild savage grin crossing her face as they hurtled towards the grey rocky mountains below them.

Just as they came within touching distance of the pine trees below, a massive gust of Wind came blasting back towards them. This one was colored green with pine needles and crushed grass as it lifted them both back high into the air before sending them soaring over the mountain range. Then they were tossed to the Great Plains even further above where yellow prairie grass stretched on for miles in all directions. The Wind's yellow hands gripped them here before tossing them onwards and upwards once again. Purple and pink wind met them on the range of another forest, flower petals decorating the air as it carried Jack and Ferm even further north.

Fern couldn't relax until the Wind turned white with freshly fallen snow. The last drop from the Wind was bitter with cold, a feeling Fern realized she had missed since the swamp. Back then, Jack had always been surrounded by a cool breeze that tousled his hair and brought winter with him as he walked. It had been absent since the moment Jack had been submerged into the swamp waters, such a minor thing that Fern hadn't even noticed it was gone until this very moment.

Gently the Wind settled them down in a snowy field. White stretched onwards for miles around them blurring to join the gray skies at the horizon. There was nothing, no a rock, not a tree, not even snowflakes.

"Where are we?" Fern demanded, uncaring of the puffs of frozen breath that left her mouth like smoke.

"The Way Way Up," Jack whispered his entire body shaking from the cold that he could now feel once more, "Think of it as a giant circle at the northernmost portion of the world where winter always reigns. Six months of the year there is only darkness, the other six months is only light. It's a land of ice, snow, and water that never leaves. It should be a desolate wasteland, but somehow people just continue to survive up here."

"People love up here where you're from? They just be insane," Fern grumbled glaring at the whiteness that never ended. An alarmed squeak from Sparkles caught her attention. Turning Fern came face to face with Jack trembling. His lips were blue from the cold as he shook before her, breath puffing in the cold air. The snow hid his feet but Fern would bet they were blue as well.

A pained sigh left her. "You're going to freeze to death out here," Fern grumbled before scooping Jack into her arms. She wrapped his arms around her neck, letting his legs dangle over her hips she held him close. To the unaware they made an image of a protective mother with a hurt child, but really it was just Fern hoping she could keep Jack alive for a little while longer.

Walking through snow is hard. It collapses under your feet, leaving you forced to trudge through cold slush during the day. Even worse is how it clings to every single part of you as you wade through the devilish white powder. It was even worse when you had to carry someone for miles. Fern had been dragging Jack's now unconscious body for hours through the snow. Even worse was the fact that her heat was turning the snow she dragged herself through into slush that froze under her feet. Even worse was that it turned to ice under her feet and a couple times she'd slipped and nearly dropped Jack into the snow.

Fern had no idea how long she'd been walking when something broke the white monotony she'd been dealing with. A massive iceberg rose out of the snow before her, the blue ice sparkling in the cold air as she approached it. It didn't look like any of the Ways they'd encountered so far. For one thing, there was no opening. It was just ice that stretched before her before disappearing under the snow.

"Great," Fern growled, hoisting Jack higher on her hip, "Where are we supposed to go now."

Jack was unable to answer her, he'd fallen unconscious hours ago. It wasn't from the cold though, the stone had spread all the way up Jack's arms and into his chest. The second it had hit his heart, Jack had gone limp. Sparkles had taken to pawing at Jack's cheek in the attempts to wake the once-frost spirit and Fern was too busy walking to stop him. They were both useless when it came to the ice face.

There was nothing here that could help them. No wind or ravens or shadow men to give her a hint. Not even Jack, who seemed tied to this land, could help her figure it out. For the first time since the Goblin Lands, she was actually alone. It was a troubling thought.

A soft giggle came from ice. But it was different than the rest of the laughter they had heard on their journey. Every other creature Fern encountered had a demented laugh that warned of trouble. This laughter was gentle and sweet, more childlike than anything else.but when Fern turned to look, there was no one there. Just the white snow.

Except when she turned to back to the ice, there was something in it. Standing behind her was a figure made of shadow. It was impossible to tell if it was young or old, male or female, or anything really. It was all shadow standing directly behind Fern. She turned her head to see if anyone was there, but there was nothing. Except in the reflection.

The shadow walked forward, passing them in the ice. It grew larger and larger as it approached the point where ice met air before pressing against it. Then the shadow disappeared with one last giggle leaving them alone. Fern frowned before stepping forward hesitantly. She reached out with Jack's staff (which she'd had to carry this entire time!" and pressed it against the ice.

The staff sunk through the ice which offered no resistance. Looks like Fern had found the Way at last. "Well," she grumbled hoisting Jack higher up on her hip, "Here we go." She waded through the snow until she reached the ice. With a last hesitant breath, Fern stepped forward into the Way leaving the white landscape behind her.

The familiar sucking feeling of the Way haunted Fern for brief seconds before she stepped out into the other side. The landscape was white here, but not the mind breaking stretch from before. Fern couldn't stop her gasp of delight at seeing a village standing before her. It didn't matter that they may be hostile, at least there were people again.

Like the young man who was standing before her with a wide smile on his face. Fern couldn't help but just stare at him in shock. His skin was grey, hair black, and his eyes were pure black. He was also wearing a strange outfit that looked warm enough to keep Jack alive in freezing cold, but the colors were washed out. Almost like he wasn't actually there.

"I'm glad you followed me," the man (more of a boy) said with a wide smile turning back to the village behind him, "Hurry quickly. We need to get him inside before he freezes."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where we are," Fern snarled back, hiding Jack with her body.

The man smiled mysteriously for a brief minute. "Haven't you realized it yet?" he asked her, "You're in the village of the Tarriaksuit."

She had no idea what that meant, but Fern knew she couldn't keep Jack out here any longer than needed. So with a low growl, she hitched Jack up on her hip and followed the man to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Jack's under 3 curses. The memory one that brought him to the Edge, the Swamp, and now this one.
> 
> The Tarriaksuit. They're shadow people who exist in a different plane of existence in Inuit legend. They are never seen but you can sometimes here their laughter or footsteps if you're alone. They live in the spirit realm, so I figured why not go to them for help with Jack?


	12. The Lionheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, my life decided to devolve into a series of midterms and stress. I'm nearly through though. Just a couple more weeks.
> 
> Alright, so this chapter is a huge one. We finally get to deal with Pitch, and not just as a dream. He's actually in it. Just took me forever.
> 
> Also I love the title of this chapter because it raises the question of who is whose Lionheart? Is Fern or Pitch Jack's Lionheart? Is Jack Pitch's, and Fern's Jack's? Is Sparkles the true hero of the story.
> 
> Would anyone believe this was supposed to be five chapters originally?

[King and Lionheart](http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Jack-and-Fern-Stained-Glass-529243296)

[Jack and Fern vs. the New World](http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Jack-and-Fern-vs-The-New-World-529242856)

Chapter 12- The Lionheart

The Tarriaksuit were shadow people who made no sense whatsoever to Fern. They were born out of the shadows themselves which is why their skin, hair, and eyes were grey and black. They dressed in blues, purples, and greens which were considered the colors of winter and so different than the browns and golds Fern wore. They were a kind people who welcomed Fern and Jack with open arms, but they were also incredibly shy. The chief had admitted to Fern if she hadn't been carrying Jack they never would have led her to their village.

It was fascinating to watch them. The Tarriaksuit were actually one with shadows around them. They could easily sink into the shadows to travel, which was their main defense against outsiders. And when that failed, they were incredibly skilled with knives and staffs. Fern had actually seen them use moves that looked similar to Jack's a couple of times, which made sense if the Tarriaksuit said Jack was part of them. It was why they had sent a message through the shaman to the being that might be able to save Jack.

Speaking of Jack, Fern honestly had no idea how much time he had left. The stone had spread down Jack's chest and was starting to creep down his legs. It had gotten so bad that Jack was stuck in a bed of furs now next to the fire. Sparkles had turned himself into a fuzzy creature that wrapped itself around Jack's neck trying to keep him warm. Understandably exhausted, Jack spent most days resting or listening to Fern's stories while waiting for the figure to show up.

"My people existed since the start of the universe," Fern murmured to Jack. She leaned back against the animal skin wall of the house they had been given. Jack's head was resting by her hip, listening with glassy eyes and trembling from the pain of his body turning to stone. "There's a legend we have...had. It's said back when there was nothing in the universe the first of my kind lit the spark that made all life possible. Which was our downfall I guess. Because the first people who came into being were in constant conflict with mine. There was a war back when the earth was young, I don't know who started it. When I was born it had been going for over a thousand years when I was born."

A low wheeze left Jack, a familiar sound now that the stone was reaching his lungs. Without conscious thought, Fern heated up her hand and pressed it to Jack's back hoping it would help.

"It was known as the Creation Wars by everyone. Whole generations on each side grew up as soldiers, each more brutal than the last. I guess it's why I never actually left the war once it finished," Fern murmured moving her hand not to disturb Sparkles, "I know we lost the war, but I don't know how. I was caught by one of the enemy and cursed with this necklace before being thrown here." A cold smile crossed Fern's face. "The only reason I know we lost the war is because they tossed my brethren’s bodies into the Swamp of Decay. Everyone I knew was killed over the next two hundred years and I was left here, alone."

A smile crossed Fern's face. "Or at least I was alone until an annoying frost sprite got himself trapped in a cage next to me. One day, you'll have to tell me how you got there Jack."

A weak cough left him. "I'll have to remember first," he whispered, voice hoarse from the sickness.

"You'll remember soon enough. And then I'll get you back to the realm where you belong," Fern promised ruffling his hair. Jack managed to send her a weak smile before curling up closer to her side, holding Sparkles close. They were friends now, locked away from the world in this hut. A journey of constant near-death and terror could connect anyone even a frost and fire spirit it seemed. It had been growing quietly in the background without noticed since the Enchantress, but now after six month spent in each other's company, they could actually admit the friendship. Or more like Fern was willing to admit it.

She would have continued her story, but the door to the hut was pushed open. The old shaman entered the room, everything about him so different than the paper witch who had cursed Jack to start with. When this old man shuffled over to run his hand through Jack's hair, she didn't have the overwhelming urge to rip off his arms.

The shaman knelt down, pulling back the blankets off of Jack. The boy was not doing well, trembling from the pain. His face, which had turned a light tan from newly flowing blood, had turned back to his original white from the agony of the curse. But the biggest change was he was wearing some of the Tarriaksuit's clothes over his original outfit. The first was a chunk of pale blue cloth that covered collarbone to solar plexus, decorated with fringe and snowflakes made of shells. "It will promote healing in him," the shaman had explained, "Connects him to the snow again." A shell and bone belt held a knee length leg covering in pale blues and purples on either side of Jack's hips. "For his connection to the wind. See, we leave front open so wind can move it and bring new life," had been that explanation. Fern didn't exactly understand how this would help Jack, but who was she to argue.

The shaman let out a low hum before pulling the furs back over Jack. He didn't react when Sparkles snapped at his fingers, just chuckled a little and left the nuisance where he was. "He is not doing too well," the shaman informed Fern.

"He's turning to stone. I don't think anyone does well with that," Fern said coldly, placing a hand on Jack's head when he whimpered.

"True, true. He may not last the night, even if help does come," the shaman murmured before fixing Fern with a searching look, "Little Sausimayok will need help with his suffering at the end. Can you do this for him?"

Fern nodded, pushing up from the wall and getting to her feet. "Not like there's much else to do," she grumbled because it was either this, or watch Jack die in agony.

She followed the shaman out into the white tundra the village sat on. Shadow children played around them, while shadow men and women went about their work. A group of both men and women in furs stood at the edge of the village armed with spears. "They go out to hunt for village," the shaman explained, "You go with them to find this." It was a struggle not to snarl when the shaman pulled out a yellow flower from his pouch to show Fern. "Arctic poppy, makes a drink that will help Sausimayok. I need you to bring back seven."

With a sigh Fern agreed, turning to walk out into the tundra with the hunters leaving Jack alone in the house. His breathing grew weaker as the stone spread down his legs, turning them to red rock. Hazy blue eyes slipped shut as the stone spread up his neck even as the shadows lengthened. A weak smile crossed Jack's face as the shadow man appeared before him, even as the stone spread over his cheeks. With a soft sigh Jack gave into the curse even as the Nightmare King came to his side.

To understand how the Nightmare King came to be there, we need to go back a little while. Only about a week, the very moment Jack Frost had appeared in Santoff Clausen before the stone curse had been cast. A moment of stunned silence had passed through the gathered Guardians when they saw Jack standing there. The young frost spirit was pale and translucent, a ghost standing in the hustle of the yeti's with wide eyes. It wasn't until Pitch sent Jack's specter away that the world began turning again.

"Where did he go?" Tooth whispered, flitting around nervously the space Jack had once occupied. "Pitch, what did you do to him?"

Pitch did not respond to her questions. His eyes were locked on the place where Jack had been standing before, expression dangerously blank. The brown in Jack's hair was spreading slowly but surely, a sign of how fast the decay was spreading through Jack. It was horrible to watch such a bright light flicker and die in the darkness.

"Pitch," North's booming voice cut through the heavy silence, bringing the Nightmare King out of his thoughts, "Tell us what happened to Jack?"

"Ask Sanderson. He knows where the boy is." It was easy to wrap the cloak of disdain around himself. Far easier than dealing with the painful feelings growing inside as he watched Jack fade away in front of his eyes. Just like it was easier to fall back into the shadows to escape the workshop instead of answering their tedious questions.

Pitch emerged from the shadows to a room hidden deep inside of his lair. A massive library was hidden in the depths of his shadowy lair, bookshelves filled with every type of book imaginable. Anything and everything lined the shelves from medieval manuscripts to spell books. Long summer nights had been spent in here, Pitch mused tracing the back of well read fiction with his fingers. How many night had he sat in that armchair with Jack curled up by his side? How many hazy evenings had been spent reading with Jack's delight over the fantasy worlds they discovered.

How fitting was it that the key to saving Jack was housed in the boy's favorite room?

Gathering several books on magic Pitch settled down to read. There was a chance that somewhere in the multitude of books there was a way to bring Jack back. Even just a line somewhere in a dusty tome could help and Pitch would find it. His kingdom was too warm without the icy wind following a slip of a boy, one who was always laughing with a joyful smile. Jack's heart was far too big for his own good. If it had been a little bit smaller then maybe Jack would still be here.

Pitch spent days hunched over the desk with a multitude of books spread out around him. Piles formed of ancient scripts on either side of him as days passed him by. The most exciting part of the week had been when the Guardian's came by searching for Jack. "There's no known way out of the Edge of the World," Pitch had snapped, angry with their constant questions, "Instead of bothering me, why don't you find a way to get Jack out!" They had left him to his silence after that.

It was on the seventh day after seeing Jack's ghostly shade that everything changed. Pitch was pulled from his readings (some text in Latin) by a nightmare running into the library. This was a surprise to the king because this particular nightmare had been given a purpose months ago. It was supposed to watch over Jack's lake in case the young spirit somehow returned. For this nightmare to be in front of him meant there was something wrong with Jack's home.

Pitch didn't even need to think about falling back into the shadows anymore, it was second nature to get from one place to another. The route he was following that day was a well known one to the Nightmare King. How many winter evenings had he followed it to the small lake, meeting a young spirit with blue eyes and a shy smile? It was familiar, just like the grove of trees that stood around the lake as well.

However, the figure standing next to Jack’s lake was not a familiar sight. It was obviously a spirit, and judging from the clothes it was apparent the being was native to the Americas. A closer look at the furs brought to mind the humans who lived in the far north of Jack’s territory.

“The name is Inuit,” Jack said, laughing happily while dragging Pitch further north to where the sun never rose. “They’ve always been able to see me,” he’d told Pitch cheerfully, “And I’ve always tried to look after them.”

But Jack’s connection to them did not explain why one was standing in front of the lake. “Can I help you with something?” Pitch asked dryly, making sure to stand far enough away in case the spirit decided to attack.

“I was always amused that Jack was born here. Isn’t it strange that such a powerful spirit can come from such humble origins?” she asked softly not even bothering to turn when Pitch came to stand beside her. Now that he was close, Pitch could see details he had been missing earlier. Like how her eyes reflected the seas, while waves were painted across her nose. But it was her hands the drew Pitch’s attention, or more specifically the lack of fingers on both hands.

Drawing back a bit Pitch regarded the inuit spirit with wary eyes. “Lady Sedna,” Pitch said warily, “May I ask what you are doing at this lake?” It was safer to be wary around a sea goddess, they tended to be as dangerous and unpredictable as the seas they guarded.

Sedna didn’t look away from the lake. Her mind seemed to be miles away from the present even when she addressed Pitch. “My people sent me a message of a great need. That hasn’t happened since the white man first came to my land,” Sedna informed him duly but even then her voice echoed with the power of waves. She then turned to regard Pitch a dark frown on her face, “Someone cursed my son.”

That was not a good thing to hear. Very few spirits had ever dared to attack the spirits of the Americas, and the ones who did always regretted it quickly. The last spirit who had tried had been Zeus and no one knew what had happened to him.

“I am...terribly sorry,” Pitch moved carefully around Sedna to stare at the frozen over surface of the lake. Even in the middle of summer a thick layer of frost settled on the lake from where Jack would settle when visiting Pitch. The reminder of his loss struck Pitch once again, making it hard to speak. “But I do not see why you are coming to me for help.”

Sedna smiled, a terrible but beautiful thing. “Did you know there is one sure way to break a curse?” Sedna murmured.

Pitch’s eyes narrowed at the comment. It was part of every culture across the world. An act of true love would break any curse, and the most common form was with a kiss. “I’m not sure what you are implying,” he said coldly.

“My son loves you,” was all Sedna told Pitch, “And you will save him from his curse.”

“I do not love your son.”

“Don’t be so quick to assume, Pitch Black. There’s more to heaven and earth than even you know,” Sedna sent him a secretive smile.

Pitch turned away from the goddess, not caring of the offense he was giving. “I don’t have time to help you,” he said coldly. He needed to be searching for a way to bring Jack back and he wasn’t doing that standing there.

“Jack Frost lost his memories, didn’t he?” Sedna smirked as Pitch froze. It was a struggle to keep staring at the lake instead of gloating in his confusion. Leaning against one of the trees near the pond, Sedna smiled at Pitch as he turned to her with burning yellow eyes. “Makes me wonder why you would be looking so hard for them though. Everything I heard says that you are the enemy of the Guardians. Tell me, is it so painful that Jack Frost forgot you?”

The shadows flared around them along with Pitch’s temper at Sedna’s words.The forest was suddenly drenched in darkness, the only light Pitch’s malevolent glowing yellow eyes. “He did not forget me,” Pitch hissed. The thought of Jack not recognizing him, of never knowing their friendship sent a chill down his spine. Everyone forgot in the Edge of the World, that was all. Any day now Jack would remember Pitch and everything would work out in the end.

“Oh, but he did. Though it is not his fault. Honestly, the number of curses on the poor child makes my heart hurt. But I have a deal for you Black,” Sedna turned to face Pitch fully. The ice on the lake crackled as the weight of her power pressed down on them. “Same my son, and I will give you the key to awakening Jack Frost’s memories.”

A sneer crossed Pitch’s face. “With an offer like that, how can I refuse?” Pitch growled out, “What do I need to do.”

“I need you to travel to the realm of the Shadow People. My son is being watched over by the people who live in the Way Way Up, you will find him there.” Pitch frowned at that news. It was difficult to reach the Shadow People, even for a being of darkness like Pitch. He would spend most of his energy just getting there, who knew if he would actually be able to help Sedna’s son. “You will find him resting in a healing house at the edge of the village. I would hurry if I were you, he doesn’t have much time. Once he is saved, return here and I will tell you how to make Jack remember.”

Of course the spirit didn’t. Pitch sighed even as he readied himself to travel. Shutting his eyes, he spread his focus until he found the location Sedna had discovered. It was difficult to travel across realms in his shadows, but Pitch would manage it. There was just one last thing he needed before he fell entirely into the shadows. “What is your son’s name?”

Sedna waited until Pitch was halfway into the shadows before answering him. “My people call my son Sausimayok,” Sedna purred, “But the white man calls him Jack Frost.”

Pitch’s eyes widened before he was fully pulled into the shadows of travel. Jack was suffering from a curse that was slowly killing him. Added to that Jack was under a curse that kept him from remembering. The more Pitch learned, the more dangerous the situation became for Jack. A new urgency filled the Nightmare King as he rushed through the darkness to reach Jack before it was too late.

Shadows lengthened in the hut as Pitch appeared in the warm air. He was barely aware of a carrion crow squawking protectively in front of Jack, all his attention was locked on Jack. Covered with thick blankets, it did nothing to hide the red rock that covered his slight form. The rock covered nearly all of Jack, just the tips of his hair were still free from the curse.

Pitch couldn’t help himself, he moved forward to kneel before Jack’s still form. A grey hand reached out to gently cup Jack’s cheek even as the carrion crow cowered from Pitch’s dark glare. With that distraction taken care of, Pitch was able to focus all of his attention on Jack’s still form. His eyes were drawn to the soft eyes etched into the stone, the gentle curve of his smile apparent even with the curse.

It was so easy for Pitch to lean down and press a gentle kiss to the stone lips. The Nightmare King kept the kiss gentle, being sure to hold Jack as the red rock began to retreat. As more skin was revealed, Pitch gently helped Jack to sit up. By the time every inch of skin was returned to human flesh from stone, Jack was curled up in Pitch’s lap trading lazy kisses with the shadowy being.

With a soft sigh Jack pulled back, smiling shyly up at Pitch. Pitch smiled gently down at him, brushing brown-white hair from Jack’s eyes.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Pitch murmured.

“I’m starting to think I’m tougher than I look,” Jack whispered back, a sly grin on his face even as he shivered from the cold. The smile turned thankful when Pitch pulled the covers up over his shoulders, “Will you tell me today what your name is?”

“Pitch Black.” Something told Jack that was the truth. It wasn’t like Fern, who even now refused to tell Jack her name, Pitch trusted Jack enough to tell him something so powerful.

Jack leaned in gratefully, resting his head on Pitch’s shoulder. “How did you know to find me?” Jack asked softly not protesting when Sparkles climbed into his lap.

Pitch gave the carrion crow a glare but did nothing to move him. “Lady Sedna contacted me for help,” Pitch explained making sure to be gentle when holding Jack, “She had an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

“What was it?”

“A way to get your memories back.”

That was good news. A contented smile slowly slid across Jack’s face at that. Hopefully he would finally remember how he got to the Edge of the World, or why he had been trapped here. But there was a more burning question Jack needed to ask, “How did you save me?”

Pitch grew quiet, staring at the animal skin walls around them. Just when Jack began to believe he would not answer, it came. “True love’s kiss has the power to break any curse you know.”

Well, that explained why the swamp whispered that fear loved him when he was there. Jack didn’t have much to say, instead curling up closer to Pitch’s warmth. It was different than Fern, who scorched without notice. While the fire spirit was blistering heat, Pitch was comfort. The thought of Fern caught Jack’s attention. Something she’s said long ago about true love and her curse. Specifically, how it was needed to break it…

Oh...yeah. Fern was going to be angry when she got back from wherever she’d gone.

“What’s wrong?” Pitch asked no doubt noticing the small frown Jack was wearing then. Or maybe he could sense the small pit of fear in Jack’s stomach that Fern would leave if she discovered the information.

"Nothing, just worried about my friend," Jack whispered back making sure to stay tucked into Pitch's side. It was soothing to be held then, and Jack fell comfortably into the warm embrace. He wasn't sure how long he spent wrapped in Pitch's arms but somehow he drifted off to sleep in the Nightmare King's arms.

Pitch was quite happy spending the time with Jack in his arms, even when the boy was alseep. He had spent months worrying about Jack, not sure where the young winter sprite was or if he was safe. So now, having Jack safely curled up in his arms, was reassuring. Each small breath against Pitch's neck was a promise of life, the heartbeat in a small fragile chest was reassurance. For the first time since Jack's disappearance Pitch relaxed.

It could have been second, or hours since Jack fell asleep, but either way the time passed far too quickly. It was a gust of icy air that caught Pitch's attention. He looked up to the doorway as the flap was pushed aside. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as a new spirit walked into the tent brushing snow off of her shoulders. Slitted eyes rose to meet his for the first time ever.

A long, tense moment of silence passed as Fern and Pitch regarded each other across the fire pit. Neither dared to back down as the tension ratcheted up. It didn't matter that Pitch was holding Jack, or that Fern had flowers clutched in her hand, both were ready for a fight.

With a resigned huff, Fern threw herself into the ground across from them. "So, I'm guessing you're Jack's shadow man," she drawled out, letting the flowers flutter to the ground around her.

"That is correct," Pitch murmured gently moving away from Jack to regard Fern. She wasn't what he expected for an ally of Jack's. But it didn't hurt to attempt to be polite for now. "Pitch Black."

A smirk crossed her face, "Fern."

"You're lying about the name."

"So are you," Fern purred, her eyes glowing with dangerous fire. "If you want my name, tell me yours."

"I just did."

"And you just lied to me again shadow man," Fern chuckled, smug as a cat that just caught prey.

Pitch was beginning to see why Jack liked her. She was just as aggravating as the winter Guardian. "Pitch Black is the only name I know," he said coldly struggling not to snap at her.

"Oh, you may know one name, but it isn't your true name. Just like how Fern is my name now, but not my true name," she explained tossing another log into the fire. Pitch couldn't stop the reflexive flinch away from the sudden light, a move the creature surely caught. But for some reason Fern didn't comment at the sudden movement, "Want to explain why you're so scared of your name, oh Nightmare King?"

Oh, so she wished to play that game? Pitch was more than willing to match her in a game of spite. It would be simple enough to read her fears, all he had to do was focus on her. "I wouldn't, if I were you," Pitch drawled out ready to drag her fears to the surface at the slightest hint of provocation. Fern backed down at the warning, but not due to fear. Pitch would have sensed that and there was none within her regarding him. It seemed that she was backing down so Jack could continue to sleep peacefully.

"He doesn't remember you," Fern pointed out.

"I am aware of that." Not that Pitch would ever say how much it hurt when Jack stared at him with uncomprehending eyes. He wasn't used to being a stranger to Jack. "I will be meeting with someone who believes they can return his memories to him."

An easy smile spread across Fern's face at the news, muscles a Pitch hadn't even realized were tensed relaxing. "That's good news," she murmured a flash of fang in her mouth, "You should go now so whoever has his memory doesn't leave."

"I am not going to leave Jack without a word," Pitch hissed.

Fern did not look impressed with his words though. "Jack will understand, of that I have no doubt," Pitch did not appreciate her tone of voice at all. "I'll tell him where you went."

With a final snarl Pitch gave in to Fern's suggestion. Quickly, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead as a sign of farewell before fading back into the shadows leaving Jack and Fern alone in the snowy land. Exhausted, Pitch appeared back at Jack's lake to see Sedna still standing there with a secretive smile on her face. Now that Pitch knew to look, he could see where Jack had gotten his smile.

"I'm glad to see you saved my son," Sedna teased, "Even though you swore you didn't care for him."

Pitch gathered his ruffled dignity around him before addressing Jack's mother spirit. "You said there was a way to regain Jack's memories?"

"At the bottom of the lake is a clay tablet. There is a curse written into it that took Jack's memories," Sedna explained pointing to the ice. "I would get it for you if I could, but I'm at a disadvantage here." She shrugged holding up her fingerless hands.

It would be simple enough for the shadows to grab the cursed tablet and bring it back to Pitch. Then, once he had it, he could find a way to break the curse and give Jack his memories.

"A warning though," Sedna caught his attention again, "I do not know what breaking the curse will do to Jack's mind. You will want him to be somewhere with people who can treat injuries of the mind."

Pitch knew the perfect place then. There was one kingdom in all of the realms where mind healers were a common occurrence. Jack needed to go to the Kingdom of Dreams to regain his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to summarize, Jack's dying. Pitch saves him with true love's kiss, and Pitch meets Fern and Jack's adoptive mom. Things get so real. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it. Leave me a comment about anything. At the top of the page is a link to an image of Fern and Jack. Check it out because it highlights their adventures and gives you a heads up where they're off to next.


	13. East of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick summary: Jack and Fern meet Jack's adoptive mom. Then they continue their magical adventure and head to the Winter Palace where everything goes wrong.
> 
> Yeah. Don't worry, Pitch will show up again pretty soon.

Chapter 13-East of the Moon

The door to the building opened, letting the shaman enter. Fern looked up at the blast of icy air entered the warm room, Jack curled up by her side holding Sparkles. The sprite had shut down the moment he'd realized Pitch was gone, sulking while holding Sparkles close for comfort. Fern was no help though, she'd just rolled her eyes before covering Jack with a blanket. 

"Good, you are both still here," the shaman said happily before ducking out again. 

Fern snorted, "Where are we going to go?" It was a good question, one Jack didn't know how to answer. They didn't even know where they were anymore, or how they were going to leave. 

As the door flap swung open again Jack struggled to free himself from the blanket managing to look slightly presentable for once. Fern didn't even try as the new figure walked through the door. Jack's eyes widened in delight as he saw the being standing before him, a wide smile crossing his face.

"Ni nahii'maa at'e, Jackson," Sedna said softly, holding her arms out for an embrace.

A delighted laugh left Jack as he went running into Sedna's arms. "Ya nahiika'ee at'e, mother," Jack said happily, burying his face in her shoulder while Sedna clutched him close. They held each other for some time before pulling apart. Sedna led Jack back to the fire and settled him down next to the fire as Fern straightened up from her seat giving Sedna a wary look from across the fire.

"I'm glad to see you so well Jackson," Sedna murmured, "I was terrified when I heard you had been cursed." 

"I'm fine now mother, Pitch saved me," Jack said, a blush spreading across his face at the memory of the kiss. 

Fern's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not that we aren't happy to see you, but why are you here?" Fern demanded ignoring Jack's hiss to be nice. 

Sedna did not look insulted by the question though, which Jack was grateful for. The last thing he wanted was to be between the two powerful spirits if they started fighting. "I came to check on Jack," Sedna stated coolly brushing Jack's hair from his eyes. "You just understand, it is very alarming to hear that my son was cursed from the Tarriaksuit's shaman. I had to try and find a way to cure him, and there was only one sure fire way to succeed."

Fern's eyebrows rose in shock, "You called for Pitch Black?" 

"I did," Sedna informed them calmly, "And I asked him to look into finding a way to return Jack's memories." 

Hope began to grow in his chest at that piece of news. Jack just knew that Pitch would be able to find a way, nothing would stop the Nightmare King once he'd decided on something. There were no memories of how Jack knew this, that was still as blank as it had been earlier. No, it was something deeper that whispered that Pitch would save him. "Did he say when he'd be back then?" Jack asked excitedly, tugging gently on Sedna's sleeve in delight. 

Sedna sent him a reassuring smile, no doubt amused by her adopted son's delight. "He will not be returning to this realm, you will meet him in a different one," Sedna explained gently. 

Jack's face fell at the news. That's just what they needed to face was another realm. Maybe this one would succeed where the others had failed and actually kill him. Fern didn't look too excited either by the information. 

However, Fern was also better than Jack at dealing with the task at hand. "Get out the map Jack, we'll use that to figure out where we are," Fern ordered rising to her feet. She stalked over to Jack's other side, slumping to the ground to peer over his shoulder.

Jack pulled the map out, spreading it across his lap before them. Under his fingers the ink appeared, tracing across the various realms as the map floated into the three separate but touching pages. Sedna let out a surprised noise, leaning forward to study the map.

"You've found a map of all of the lands," she said breathlessly, awe clear in her voice. 

Jack frowned up at her, "What do you mean?"

"This top layer is the mortal realms, see? Here you can read each country and the magical locations tied to them," Sedna explained, her fingerless hand brushing against a land called Australia, where something was labeled the Warren. Jack ignored the familiar pang of loss and focused on her words. "This second level is the Edge of the World, where you were both trapped for so long." Did that mean they were no longer in the Edge? But this wasn't the mortal realm, so where were they?

"And finally, this third layer is the Universal," Sedna explained gently, "Such as this land here." She gestured to where the village was on the map, Fern and Jack's names scrawled in ink. "This is the land of Tarriaksuit, the Land of Shadows. As long as shadows exist in either of the two layers, there will be Shadow here. See, next to us is Winter."

Jack leaned in closer, pointing to the point where the pieces of paper touched each other as they floated. "What's that?" he asked.

"Portals between the realms. Look, there is the portal you took from the Native Lands to enter the Land of Shadows when you first came here," Sedna explained. 

"So we get back Jack's memories and jump through the nearest portal to the mortal realm," Fern murmured.

Sedna let out a mournful sigh at that news. "I'm afraid that is impossible. You must physically move through the levels if you want to truly escape from the Edge. Without exiting a portal from the Edge to the Mortal realm, you will always be trapped." 

It would be so easy to get discouraged by that news. But Jack refused to give up now, not when they'd come so far. He didn't know how, but he knew they could escape the Edge. And judging from Fern's determined expression she felt the same as him. 

"Where do we go to get Jack's memories back," Fern demanded deciding to focus on the problem at hand.

Sedna pointed to a Way on the outskirts of the Way Way Up. "Follow this to the Kingdom of Dreams, and Pitch Black will find you there." 

That seemed easy enough to handle. Luckily for them, they were both well rested from their time inside of the village spent during Jack's recovery. It only took about an hour to gather suplies for their journey. It mainly consisted of the shaman casting protective spells over the clothing they had gifted Jack for their journey. 

Soon enough the pair stood at the edge of the village. Jack looked quite different than they had when they first entered so long ago. Sure, his hair was almost completely brown now but it was a deeper change. He wore his mother's tribal clothing with pride over the European styled clothing he'd started with, one of Raven's feathers braided in his hair. There was a pride to Jack that was new, either from his meeting Sedna or from seeing Pitch again. Either way, he was much more confident standing beside Fern holding his staff close.

Sedna quickly embraced her son, burying her face in his hair. "Please be safe," she whispered as Jack pulled away, "I don't think I could survive hearing you had been seriously harmed."

"I'll try to manage it," Jack said knowing he could not promise anything else.

Sedna smiled sadly, brushing her hands against the protective chest covering he wore now. "How you've grown since I saw you last," she whispered sadly, "When you remember everything, I hope you will not hate me."

"I could never hate you," Jack murmured, but he knew she wouldn't believe him even as he pulled away. The sad curl of her smile said more than anything ever could. 

Jack leaned on his staff, watching Fern speak in hushed whispers with the shaman. They seemed to be having a rather furious argument that somehow the shaman won. An easy grin slid over Jack's face as Fern grudgingly accepted a decorated bone knife from the shaman before stomping over to glower next to Jack. What really made the picture was the fact that Sparkles sat curled around her neck like a furry necklace. 

"Thank you for everything," Jack said to the gathered village, his bright smile making up for Fern's constant glower. 

The villagers smiled back at them, waving off the thanks. "Have a safe journey," the shaman called to the pair as they turned to walk through the snow together, "And may the spirits watch over you! And remember, there's Nothing to be afraid of?" 

Fern's unamused huff told Jack all he needed to know about what she thought of the spirits. Still, he felt the bubbling need to understand why she had been given the knife before they left.

"Why did the shaman give you a knife?" Jack asked as they trudged to the way. 

Fern just shrugged glaring at the white that surrounded them on all sides. They'd lost sight of the village some time ago. "He said a true warrior needed protection," Fern grumbled steam curling in the air from her breath, "Like I need a weapon to keep you alive."

There was more to it, Jack just knew it. He waited another ten minutes just watching the rage bubbling up inside of her before it came exploding out. 

"Who gives someone a knife as a weapon!" Fern yelled, the explosion of noise startling Sparkles off her shoulder and into Jack's, "Seriously, if I was going to need a weapon, which I don't, it would not be a knife!" 

"What would it be?" Jack asked wondering what someone like Fern would consider a proper weapon. She looked enough like a Viking that Jack could easily imagine her with an axe of some sort. And judging from her unamused glare, she was well aware of that. 

Luckily before Jack managed to make Fern even more annoyed with him they stumbled onto the Way. A slowly crumbling pillar of delicately carved ice stood before them, jutting up suddenly from the snow field.

"Here it is then," Jack breathed out, delight clear on his face. After all this time, he would finally be able to remember who he was. A gentle nudge from Fern said more than any words would. Clutching his staff tightly Jack stepped into the pillar feeling the familiar tug of traveling across realms tear through him. 

He stepped out onto the other side, reaching up absently to soothe Sparkles as Fern stepped through next to them. A powerful hand wrapped around Jack's forearm, tugging him back to Fern's heated side.

"There's something wrong here," Fern hissed golden eyes scanning the halls, "This is not the Kingdom of Dreams."

Jack, even though he'd never been, could only agree with her. They weren't standing in some wonderful fantasy land made if daydreams. No, they stood in a hallway of ice and snow. 

"We're in the wrong place," Jack whispered, "Maybe we made a wrong turn." It would be simple enough to backtrack once they returned to the Land of Shadows. Turning back to the Way, Jack froze in disbelief. "Fern..." he whispered terror clear in his voice.

"I know," she said simply, "The Way's gone." In its place stood a wall of ice. "Looks like we have no choice but to go forward then." 

The hallway was the blue of purest ice, stretching far above them and onwards. Fern led the way, her eyes watching for any threat to suddenly appear. Jack's eyes were drawn to the carvings on the walls that surrounded them. They were beautiful, depicting dragons and Knights that flowed with them as they walked. Jack had the feeling if he reached out to touch them, the carvings would come to life. 

He wasn't sure if how long he'd been walking when they came to an open chamber. Inside was an armory stretching around them in a massive circles. It was easily the twice the size of the kiva and filled with every type of weapon imaginable. 

Interest sparked in Fern's eyes as she regarded the weapons. "Oh, this is a beautiful horde," she murmured walking up to run appreciative hands over a blue and black battle axe on display, "That's it, I've decided. I'm going to live here for the rest of eternity." 

Jack just rolled his eyes walking along the weapons. There was no real reason for them to be here, they varied in make, country, hell even the century they'd been made was different for each piece. There was something sinister about these weapons, something that made Jack clutch his staff closer to his chest. Leave the weapons to Fern, he was happy as he was. 

There was something about this place that was calling to him. It was almost like a tug on his mind that led Jack towards the opposite end of the room. He didn't even notice as he walked through a separate doorway, following the tug deeper into the palace of ice and leaving Fern behind. 

Jack wasn't aware of where he was headed. Everything was passing by in a haze of ice and most as he floated down the hallways like a specter. Jack stumbled when the haze suddenly disappeared, clutching his head as a headache began to pound against his temples. Tears from the pain began to well up in his eyes, freezing on his cheeks.

Somehow Jack had ended up in a completely different room. A massive white tree stood before him, the branches bare of any leaves. A small dias sat before the tree carved from the same pure blue ice as the rest of the palace. Cautiously approaching it, Jack gasped once he saw the designs carved into it. They were the same designs as the ones on Fern's cursed necklace. 

"Where are we?" Jack asked Sparkles, not really expecting an answer. The carrion crow tilted his head to the side, expression clearly warning "Don't ask me" as he nervously studied the room. Jack turned, looking for any hint of an exit to leave the strange room. There are no doors that he could see, but maybe if he looked a bit harder...

Agony raced through Jack's body as something hard connected with the back of his skull. An agonized scream left him as he fell to the ground, curling up in an attempt to protect himself from the unseen attacker. His ears were ringing en as white as began to edge at the corners of his vision.

I'm going to pass out, Jack realized unable to get up and escape. I'm going to pass out and whatever attacked me will be able to kill me. Distantly, as if through fog, Jack could hear Sparkles let out an enraged shriek that turned into a crow's caw. The flapping of wings filled his ears only to be replaced by maniacal laughter.

Bile threatened to come up as Jack was forced to roll onto his back. He kept his eyes squeezed shut in the hopes t would help with the sudden movement. Another scream left him as he was slapped hard across the face. "Open your eyes," a voice whispered in Jack's ear.

The second Jack opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. He could only stare up at the creature leaning over him which wore a wide demented smile on its face as it regarded him. Blood stained teeth were stretched in a mocking grin, while pure black eyes gazed dos at Jack's prone form. Black hair fell in a familiar style that Jack saw in reflections.

It was a dark copy of himself, even wearing a grey hoodie and black deerskin pants. Long claws dug in painfully to Jack's arms bringing up beads of blood to the surface.

"Hello Jack," his doppelgänger purred, "Want to have a bit of fun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sedna's greeting was a traditional Apache one I found online. I figure, to mix things up, they change language every now and then just for fun.
> 
> Also, Sedna is one of my favorite goddesses. She's an awesome character who I've always wanted to write. So I made her Jack's adoptive mom. 
> 
> And next chapter, I explain just what Jack was facing down at the end.


	14. West of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jack defeat his double? Will Fern be able to save him? Is Sparkles the savior?
> 
> In all seriousness, Jack will face down his double. And Fern will have to deal with it. There are two sections, one from Fern and one from Jack.
> 
> And guys, one curse will be broken in this chapter.

Chapter 14- West of the Sun

Something was wrong, Fern just knew it. She'd turned away from Jack for only a couple of minutes and in that amount of time he'd wandered off. A snarl of rage had da hoed throughout the weapon room once Fern realized Jack was missing before she'd grabbed the axe and stroked out of the room. Honestly, Fern wasn't sure why she tried some days.

Oh, right. Because she'd sworn and had to keep her word. Not that Jack was making it easy for her. She would give anything to keep from having to go chasing after the frost spirit all the times. The hiss of melting ice betrayed her rage, as she left watery footprints in the hallway as she stormed through the ice rooms.

"Would it be too much to hope that he's not in trouble?" She asked herself, slamming one of the doors so hard it shattered. Slamming her heel into a particularly large chunk of ice, Fern continued her search. There was no way Jack could have gotten far away from her in two freaking minutes....

A low caw broke her out of her thoughts. Furious golden eyes snapped up, narrowing as they noticed Sparkles flying towards her shrieking in distress. The carrion crow landed on the axe Fern had liberated (stole) earlier. 

Fern's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Creature," she hissed, "Where's Jack?" 

Sparkles let out a shriek, wheeling in the air to dart back down the pathway of ice. Fern didn't hesitate before taking off at a run after the crow, sliding around corners as her heels slipped on the ice. Scrambling to stay on her feet, Fern threw open a massive ice door that let her into a massive ballroom.

The only sound that echoed was the sound of Sparkles' wings and Fern's thundering steps as the sprinted across the ice. Sparkles led her past a massive white tree, leading her over a frozen patch of blood. A growl tore out of Fern's throat as she saw it. If she found out that Jack was hurt, she would destroy whoever had left the pool of blood. 

Fern launched herself over the pedestal that sat in the middle of the room darting around to the back of the tree. She skidded to a stop, eyes narrowing at the sight of the figure standing in front of her. 

Wild red curls twisted in the air, a wicked smile on a painted mouth. She was dressed all in green, embroidered with the same silver color that was her eyes. The Green Lady stood before Fern. 

"Where's Jack?" Fern demanded, her hand flexing on the handle of the axe. 

The Green Lady's smirk grew even wider, the hint of teeth an open threat. "The Winter Childe has been dealt with," she purred turning towards the wall behind them. Snow fluttered in from the broken glass to lightly dust the floor. 

Fern's eyes narrowed as a shadow slunk through the glass to stand by the Green Lady's side. No, it wasn't a shadow. It was a darker version of Jack who stood there, pure black eyes locked onto Fern. "What abomination did you make?" Fern growled revulsion swelling inside her at the sight of the fake-Jack. 

"I'm not an abomination!" Fake-Jack hissed hatred clear on it's face, "He's gone now, so I'm the real Jack!"

Fern took a step back in horror as she finally realized what she was facing. The Green Lady had summoned a Fetch to deal with Jack. The shadowy copy was a terribly dangerous thing to face, vicious and brutal once it encountered the original of its form. It would rip the original limb from limb if it could manage. There was a legend that you couldn't survive as long as your Fetch existed.

Fern turned her attention from the Fetch back to the Green Lady. "Give me the boy," Fern murmured, her soft voice more dangerous than any threat, "And I will grant you a swift death."

"Oh no, that's not how it works my dear," the Green Lady pouted at Fern, tsking like a disappointed parent, "Here's the game. If you play nice with me, I will let you save the Winter Childe." 

That was as good as it was going to get, Fern just knew it. "What do you want?"

"Your coat."

No. No nononono. She needed her coat, needed it like the very air she breathed. The coat was her last tie to her true form. If she lost her coat, she would never be able to regain her true form of somehow the cursed necklace did break. Fern couldn't give up her coat, not for anything.

Not even for Jack, the first person who hadn't run in terror from her.

So why the hell was she taking it off?

The soft thud of heavy fabric hitting the icy floor was painfully loud. Just as loud as her harsh, rasping breath at the sight of the brown fabric just lying there. 

"Well, now. I didn't think you'd actually do it," the Green Lady whispered, awe clear in her voice, "But I must follow the rules. The boy fell of the balcony outside this room into the waters below. If you hurry, he may not freeze to death." 

Fern didn't need anything else besides that. She exploded into action, rushing past the Fetch and the Green Lady without looking back. She was too busy running to hear the sound of a diamond falling from her necklace. Fern didn't hear the sapphires come loose as she vaulted through the window, out onto the icy balcony. Or the clatter of little moonstones as she raced across the landing to stand on the balcony over looking the sea. 

There was a thick layer of ice stretched to the horizon, the sea ice unbroken. Except below her, there was a small hole in the ice. Just the size of a small body hitting the ice at speed. 

Fern lept from the balcony, body curving into a graceful dive as she went speeding towards the water. Sparkles streaked next to her, a blur of green and black. Neither noticed as the last chains of the necklace shattered the second they hit the water, dispelled as Fern sunk deeper and deeper into the depths. 

She could see Jack, lying on the bottom of the ocean. His hair was now all brown, frosted over from the extreme cold. A stream of bubbles left his mouth, growing weaker and weaker as Fern swam towards him. Her eyes narrowed. 

She would save him. 

~*~

"Want to have a little fun?" The Fetch hissed, slapping Jack with a clawed hand hard enough the frost sprite saw stars. He couldn't help crying out in agony as the sharp nails left cuts across his cheek.

The Fetch rocked back on its heels, giggling happily at the sight of Jack's prone form. 

"Look at you, so weak," the Fetch whispered, leaning in close. Jack shuddered in revulsion as it licked a stripe up his injured cheek. "So mortal. I'm going to have fun ripping you to pieces!"

Hands stronger than bands of steel wrapped around Jack's arms, dragging him up off the ground. The Fetch let out another giggle as it pulled Jack close to its pointed teeth. ""And once you're gone, I'll be the only one left," it whispered before throwing Jack. Hard.

Going through a window was not a pleasant experience at all. Shards of glass dug into Jack's skin as he went crashing onto the balcony behind him with a mighty thump. Rolling end over end, Jack couldn't muster the energy to get up once he'd stopped moving. A whimper left him, everything hurt across his body. Jack wasn't sure that he could actually get up. 

Crunching glass was the only warning Jack had as the Fetch approached him. The creature reached down, wrapping its hand around Jack's throat before lifting him up. Jack gagged, unable to breath as he was hoisted off of his feet to dangle. The Fetch looked delighted with his struggles, the twisted smile growing even large on its face. 

"And once I kill you, I'll take your place," the Fetch whispered to him, carrying Jack easily over to the balcony that overlooked the sea ice, "No one will be able to tell the difference then Jack. No one will even realize you're gone. I'll finally be real."

No matter how hard he kicked of struggled, Jack couldn't get away from the Fetch. Tears were streaming down his face from the pain as the Fetch lifted him so he dangled over the balcony above the ice. Terrified ice blue eyes met black before the Fetch let go.

A soft gasp left Jack in the brief second he hung in the hair. Then he was falling, dropping towards the ice without the Wind there to catch him. The agony of hitting the ice knocked Jack unconscious, he wasn't aware as he sunk to the bottom of the ocean. 

Heat was what returned Jack to consciousness. Fern had her arms wrapped around him, while Sparkles swam around them as a small glowing shark. Fern's body was so hot that Jack could see the water heating in waves around them as they rose back towards the surface. 

Her white skin was changing in front of Jack's eyes. It was becoming darker, more similar to the leather that made up her coat. Veins of gold spread out under her skin shimmering with an even brighter fire than before. But the most amazing part in Jack's opinion was that somehow Fern's coat was appearing around her as she swam towards the surface.

A flurry of boiling bubble surrounded them caused by Fern's heat, cutting off Jack's view as they raced to the surface. The strong hand holding him disappeared, instead massive claws lifted Jack gently from the water and into the sky.

The last thing Jack saw before he lost consciousness was a pair of massive wings beating the air and feral golden eyes watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Fern's love for Jack is true. This is the true love of bromance. If you need an explanation, go on YouTube and type in bromance song. It will explain what this is.
> 
> I was inspired to do this by my 4 year bromance with my roommate. We have a deep and true love created by nerd stuff and seeing how she inspired Fern, I couldn't leave it out. 
> 
> Fetch: Typically Irish, which will be important later. They're a double of a person and an ill omen. In this verse, as long as your Fetch lives, you cannot. So Jack existing with the Fetch is a serious problem.


	15. Stained Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided this week to post two chapters because of how short the last one was. To give a quick summary of what will happen: Jack's becoming even more human, and on top of that he and Fern have to face a new Realm. Plus, Fern's broken her curse but what is she exactly?
> 
> No seriously. If anyone can guess correctly what she is, I'll write them anything they want in this universe.

Chapter 15-Stained Glass 

 

Comfortable heat pressed down on Jack from all sides. It felt like he was floating on a cloud, cradled gently in a protective embrace. With a weak whimper, Jack's eyes fluttered open as he took in the opulent room. 

 

He was laying in a massive four poster bed, covered in silk bed sheets decorated with silver decorations along the edges and on the plush pillows that had been supporting his neck. A chandelier of place crystal hung from the ceiling, casting light on dark marble walls. A giant fireplace was set across the room from Jack, a black fire crackling inside it that sent a comforting heat across the room.

 

For the first time ever, Jack was thankful that he was warm.

 

The sound of skin on bare feet on marble echoed through the room. Jack wrapped the silk comforter around his shoulders as he went padding out of the room. The giant doors should have been difficult to open, but the barest hint of pressure let Jack out into the hallway.

 

He crept silently through the hallway, underneath the flickering deep violet lights above him. The silver and black plush carpet kept his feet warm as he moved through the halls. Jack had no idea how long he wandered before stumbling his way into a great glittering hall. His eyes were drawn to the massive windows that overlooked a starry expanse of sky. Colored space dust added to the picture as Jack looked out over the expanse in awe.

 

"Amazing isn't it? That's the water lily nebula you're looking at." Jack flinched at the new voice. He turned, expecting to be attacked again and just why did everything here want to kill him? Instead he came face to face with a handsome young man. 

 

He was dressed in a black and violet tailored suit and top hat decorated with gears and swirls. A kind smile was on his face as he waited for Jack to respond. Inky black eyes widened in surprise all off a sudden before he dropped into a low bow. "Please forgive my rudeness, my name is Faust," he said offering an arm to Jack, "I was sent here to escort you to the sitting room where your companion is waiting for us."

 

Jack hesitantly took the offered arm and let himself be led from the room into a different hallway, this one lined with windows that showed the nebula. "Where are we?" Jack asked, eyes widening as what looked like a boat went flying through the air next to them.

 

Faust smiled at Jack's awe. "The Kingdom of Dreams," Faust said, laughing at Jack's gasp of surprise when a whale went swimming through the air by them, "You'd be surprised by the number of strange things we see here. If you dream it into existence, it will come true here." 

 

With a wave of his hand, Faust opened the great double doors at the end of the hallway. He swept Jack into a grand sitting room with a happy smile. Another massive fireplace sat at the dye of the room, surrounded by decadent couches and delicate end tables. A delighted shriek cut through the air as Sparkles, still in crow form, launched himself off the couch to reach Jack. 

 

With a delighted laugh, the now brown haired youth held the carrion crow close to his chest. Jack's attention was grabbed by a noise from one of the couches. Creeping forward, Jack smiled in delight to see Fern draped across the couch with a smug grin. But something was different about Fern. 

 

Her skin which had once been white as Jack's was now a deep brown flecked with bits of gold. Her eyes had more red added to them, than the original gold Jack had first seen. Heat poured off of her in waves as she sat up, somehow her inner fire had become even hotter. And around her neck...

 

"Your necklace is gone," Jack gasped standing still for a long moment. A delighted shriek left him as Jack rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Fern in a delighted hug. "What broke the curse?" Jack demanded, pulling back to study Fern.

 

"It's not important," Fern grumbled pulling away from Jack with a scowl. 

 

Jack frowned, not so easily deterred by her reluctance. "You said you needed to witness an act of true love," Jack complained letting Fern and Faust lead them from the room and towards the outside, "I want to know what it was."

 

Fern glared at Jack as they stepped out into the starry outdoors. "Drop it," she hissed as Faust led them to one of the flying boats. Looked like Fern was embarrassed, something that pleased Jack to no end. He had to know what had gotten Fern so upset so he could tease her relentlessly. 

 

A surprised gasp left Jack as he finally saw the flying ship they would take. It was made of the same black and violet material that decorated Faust's outfit. It was designed like a Viking longship, with a dictate curve rising from the front. Faust helped Jack onto the boat, making sure the frost spirit was seated before moving to start the device.

 

Turning in his seat, Jack watched the process with wide eyes. A flutter of violet sand appeared powering the ship and sending them flying into the air. It should have felt wrong to move through the air like it was water, but it really wasn't. They sped through the astro-dust with ease, moving through the blackness of night without a problem.

 

"How does this work?" Jack asked excitedly, leaning over the side of the ship to look at the nebulas below. Fern quickly dragged him back into the ship just as Faust called, "I dream it works, so it does!" 

 

Jack wasn't aware of how long he traveled in the ship, but eventually their journey came to an end. Faust swung forward, pointing over the edge, "That's where we're going." Jack turned and a stunned gasp left him. A massive city was floating before them, just hanging in space. Flying ships darted in and around it, leaving colored trails of sand that slowly faded from the air. Buildings from every continent and every time period were stacked on top of each other, although the largest was a black and gold cathedral that towered above everything. 

 

"Every person who Dreams enters this realm," Faust explained flying them through the city itself. People waved happily up at them, black or gold clear on their outfits. "It's one person in every thousand who can actually Dream, and yes there is a difference from the regular dreaming you do. Ours is a deeper Dream that exists away from the influence of the Sandman and Nightmare King. Only those Dreams enter this kingdom. We go about our days like every other kingdom as well, people have simple lives but we can also Dream ourselves grand adventures." 

 

Fern leaned over to stare at the people below, a puzzled frown on her face. "What's with the gold and black on everything?" She demanded. 

 

"There are two types of dreams. Gold indicates those who have good dreams, and black is for nightmares," Faust explained parking the ship on one of the docks that connected to the cathedral, "You can see from the black I wear, that I am affiliated with the Nightmare King." He hopped off the ship and helped Jack to disembark. Jack had to fight back giggles watching Faust trying to offer a helping hand to Fern who glared him away. The trio, plus Sparkles they couldn't forget him, walked through the silent walls of the Cathedral. 

 

It was enormous, all flowing lines and floating lights. People of all walks of life, colors, ages, time periods walked by them with a solemn reverence. Jack's eyes were drawn to a giant bipedal rabbit that walked them dressed in long flowing robes,

 

Fern let out a low whistle of appreciation at the sight. "Never thought I'd see a Pooka again," she murmured. Jack tugged on her sleeve in confusion, a pout on his face. The Pooka were a warrior race that had been killed off millennia ago," Fern explained as Faust ushered them into another room. "How are Pooka here?" Fern demanded as the doors shut behind them. 

 

"If you die in the Waking World while Dreaming here, you remain living here," was the cryptic response as Jack was led to the middle of the room. He looked down, surprised to see a giant circle of stained glass stretching around his feet. Small symbols were carved into it with purpose, although Jack couldn't figure out what it was. 

 

"What's the glass going to do to him?" Fern demanded, crossing her arms over her chest Sparkles perched on her shoulder.

 

"The Nightmare King put Jack's memories in them," Faust informed them before calling to Jack, "Just tap the glass with your glass, and you'll remember everything!" 

Taking a shuddering breath, Jack leaned down. His fingers hovered just centimeters away from the glass, trembling. Terrified blue eyes looked up to meet Fern's golden ones. Emotion was swirling in her eyes, and it was that emotion which let Jack lean down to press against the glass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faust-Originally a German legend, Faust is a man who sold his soul to the Devil to gain more knowledge. In this universe, Faust sold his soul to the Nightmare King who didn't want to have to deal with running the Kingdom of Dreams. 
> 
> Fern-She will never tell Jack she broke the curse because of him. Again, they are not in love. They have a brotherly love. It's just too embarrassing for her to admit.
> 
> Next chapter: Jack gets his memories back!


	16. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse number 2 on Jack is officially broken! He regains his memories. Now he just needs to not be human anymore...

Chapter 16-Memories

 

He's cold, and scared, and there's nothing but darkness around him. But then the light of the moon came down to touch him, raising him up from the water. Jack Frost, is all it says before going silent...

 

Jack was moving high up north, a place known as the Way Way Up. It was wonderful, filled with snow and ice that stretched as far as the eyes could see. With a delighted laugh Jack went running through the snow, kicking up flurries and spinning in the diamond dust. How beautiful, how wonderful it was up here!

 

"Stop!" Jack came to a stop as a powerful voice came booming across the ice. He turned, his eyes wide with shock at the woman standing before him. She looked displeased with his actions, stalking across the snow towards him. "What were you thinking?" She hissed, a fingerless hand hitting his forehead, "The sea ice is thin here! You could fall through and freeze to death!"

 

"You...you...can see me?" Jack asked softly hugging his staff close.

 

The woman smiled gently at him, her annoyed expression turning sweet. "Yes I can little one," she murmured sadly, "Why don't you come with me, and I'll take care of you."

 

"I...yes," Jack whispered letting her grab him.

 

The woman smiled. "Call me Sedna little one," she murmured before leading him into the snow...

 

"Jack, you're trying too hard," a warm hand came to rest on snowy white hair. He looked up with a pout at Sedna who was seated next to him as they rested by the river bank. The seas shone in her eyes as she cuddled Jack close.

 

"I'm not trying to hard," Jack whined snuggling closer to her, "You told me to listen to nature, and I am! But it sounds the same as it always did."

 

A gentle laugh left her even as she smoothed back Jack's hair. "You can't listen with your ears, little winter," she teased, "You need to listen with your heart to truly hear." She gestured to his staff, "Try again."

 

Jack waved his staff, focusing on the magic his mother was teaching. He focused on the image of a bunny and focused on the feeling he got when seeing a bunny. It took several long minutes but then...then Jack got it. A delighted laugh left him as a frost bunny appeared suddenly before their eyes.

 

"I did it! Mother, I did it!" Jack cried, jumping about in his excitement. Sedna laughed, pulling the excited child close for a hug.

 

"I'm so proud of you my son," she whispered, kissing Jack's cheek....

 

The white men were killing his people. Jack and his family did everything they could to try and stop it. Jack summoned icy winters that froze them solid, Corn Maiden scorched the earth behind them, while Coyote and Raven attacked them outright. It was a long and brutal war that Jack fought against the white men, the other American spirits joining in. Jack had fond memories of the Headless Horseman terrifying Andrew Jackson's troops that were rather precious to him.

 

But it didn't matter, because nothing they did worked. His people were dying and there was nothing Jack could ever do. Tears streamed down his face as he stumbled forward, walking the trail littered with the frozen bodies of his and his mother's people. All this death and destruction, and for what? So that the white man could take land that didn't belong to them?

 

Well enough was enough. Jack was tired of watching people die. He may like bringing joy to children, but that wouldn't help him now. Now, the fury of winter needed to be released on the white man. They needed to pay...

 

The next memories were of death. Jack walking through the camps of soldiers bringing biting cold and frostbite in his wake. Once laughing blue eyes were now dead, icy cold now as he stormed onwards. Death flowed around him, the remaining spirits of his land riding out to fight and take life where they could. The wrath of God was upon them, the white man whispered. Beware St. Frost for he comes to take revenge for the savages. Let them fear, Jack thought cruelly, let them run from me and know what their actions have cost.

 

During those years, and for many that followed, cold and dark ruled...

 

He was so alone....why was there no one here to talk to? Where had his family gone?

 

"Why?" Jack screamed at the moon, not caring about the tears streaming down his face, "Why did you make me! Why couldn't you let me rest!"

 

The moon just shine down silently on him.

 

"I didn't ask for this," Jack sobbed brokenly, "I didn't ask to exist..."

 

For the first time in over a hundred years, Jack Frost laughed. He'd come out to punish a man who had hurt a child and created a storm too strong. A massive blizzard had torn apart the continent, not that Jack cared. Those who listened would survive, what did he he care for the others?

 

But then...oh, then he had come. A giant rabbit had appeared and for one brief second, Jack had believed it was Hare. He'd hoped his uncle had returned. But instead it was something called the Easter Bunny? Jack could only stare in shock as the giant rabbit had started yelling at him, demanding explanations about why Jack would ruin his holiday in such a way?

 

The ships were burning. The entire Pacific Fleet was on fire due to a surprise attack. They were all gathered together, the spirits of the land watching in shock. Sam, their nation's spirit, was standing there as tears streamed down his face.

 

"What do we do now?" Davy Crockett asked.

 

Jack snarled, "We make them pay..."

 

Rosie the Riveter stood before them, a wild smile on her soot smeared face. "This weapon will end the war," she announced, grabbing Jack and swinging him around in wide circles. "We'll win! We're going to win," Rosie said delightedly pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek. Behind them, a bright white light appeared as a mushroom cloud rose into the desert sky...

 

Too stunned to do anything, Jack had let the rabbit huff in disgust before running off. It had started in his chest, a strange pressure Jack didn't know how to deal with. It bubbled up through his throat before exploding into the cold air. Bright laughter burst into the cold air as Jack bent over laughing. A giant rabbit, yelling at him for covering up painted eggs! Who would ever believe that! Giggling, Jack collapsed into a snowbank...

 

"There he is!" Jack ducked out from under the sack to stare in shock up at North, "Jack Frost! I hope the yetis treated you well?"

 

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and thrown through a magical portal."

 

"Good, was my idea."

 

"Why would Pitch take the sleigh?" Jack asked.

 

"It's not the teeth, it's the memories they contain." Tooth looked so sad...

 

Sandy, fading away and it was all Jack's fault...why hadn't he stopped it....

 

"What is a child doing here?!" Bunny shrieked as Sophie ran around.

 

"We are very busy bringing joy to children. We do not have time for children!"

 

"Jack...Jack..." He knows that voice...whose calling for him...

 

"We should never have trusted him!" He turned and ran before they could say anything else to hurt him. This is why it was better to be alone.....

 

The wind was biting into Jack as he stood there. He couldn't look away from Pitch as the Nightmare King gestured to the sculpture of ice and black sand that stood before them. "What goes better than cold and dark?"

 

Jamie could see him! Jamie could see him, someone believed in him for once! Bright laughter bubbled up in Jack as he jumped around, snow falling in the room...

 

They'd defeated Pitch, and Jack still had a new home. North had welcomed him with open arms and for the first time since Sedna had disappeared Jack had a home. He spent long summer months in the workshop, playing with the elves and harassing the yetis. The workplace was filed with bright laughter, and Jack grew close to North.

 

North, for his part, was a great listener. He learned as much as he could about the North American spirits to try and understand Jack, and Jack loved every minute of it. Sure North didn't understand them fully. Few ever would. But the effort made Jack happy. Long hours were spent curled up with North in his library talking. While Jack may have lost his mother, he'd gained a father....

 

The Headless Horseman was out hunting tonight, and Jack and the other spirits were out making sure no one was hurt. There was someone there right in the middle of the Horseman's path and Jack needed to get them to move. With a burst of speed, he tackled the person out of the way just as the Horseman rushed past. With a growl Jack looked back at the figure, blue eyes widening in shock. He'd just saved Pitch...

 

The next bunch of memories were all of Pitch. Laughing with Pitch, playing with Pitch, fighting with Pitch. Memories with gold eyes and creeping shadows. Of snowflakes and grey hands. Shrieks of fear followed up by soft relieved laughter. Pitch Black did so well with Jack's friends in the Americas that he was welcomed as one of them. The Boogeyman now had a place where he belonged.

 

Jack kept being drawn to Pitch. His shy smile, and wicked sense of humor pulled the boy in even closer. Everytime the pair met, Jack's heart rate would skyrocket for no reason that he could find. It was scary, and honestly Jack had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know what was happening to him, but Jack just couldn't stay away from Pitch. He needed to be near the Nightmare King....

 

"North?" Jack asked shyly, peeking around the door, "Can I talk to you?"

 

"Of course my boy!" North wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, leading the boy through the workshop to somewhere quieter. Making sure Jack was seated in a comfortable chair, he settled down. "Now tell me, what is wrong?"

 

Jack fidgeted a little in his seat. He wasn't sure where to start. "I...I think I'm in love with someone," Jack whispered, curling up into himself.

 

North smiled softly, getting up to approach the boy. Kneeling down, he gently gathered Jack into a fatherly hug. "That is wonderful news Jack," North said gently.

 

"But...I'm in love with a man," Jack whispered. Would North be disgusted? Jack had seen children thrown out of their homes for such things. He wasn't sure that he could survive if North kicked him out.

 

Two powerful arms gathered Jack up into a hug. He buried his face in North's shoulder, clinging to the older spirit. "I am so happy you have found someone," North whispered, "Never doubt that." A watery laugh left Jack, a happy smile spreading across his face. North didn't care that he loved a man, and all was right with Jack's world.

 

Although, Jack did decide to keep the fact that he was in love with Pitch quiet though...

 

Jack laughed in delight as he flew through the the streets of the Harbin Ice Festival. He was playing a game of tag with the Wind, the pair of them darting through a snowy roads and bringing a brisk chill to the night. The game had been going on for quite some time, since the sun had gone down. Now, it was closer to morning.

 

A shriek of delight left Jack as a shadowy hand wrapped around his ankle, dragging him down to the brightly lit ice floor. Delighted giggles left him as the shadows deposited him safely in Pitch's arms. Jack grinned up at Pitch, standing on his toes to be closer to the Boogeyman.

 

Pitch's eyes were hooded, an easy smirk on his face as he held Jack close. There was something in his eyes Jack didn't recognize, and that scared him. Did Pitch know how Jack felt, was he disgusted by it? "Pitch?" Jack asked softly.

 

Pitch's eyes hardened sending a bolt of fear through Jack. Did Pitch know? Had Jack ruined everything between them? Would Pitch send Jack away forever? Grey hands pulled Jack forward before he could become wrapped up in his thoughts, dragging the boy into a searing kiss. Jack froze, his body trembling in shock before he relaxed and leaned into the kiss...

 

The lair was almost silent. The only sound was muffled by thick walls that blocked out all moonlight for the shadowy realm. Hidden deep inside was a great shadowy bed, where two forms were wrapped together in an intimate embrace. Swirls of frost went decorating the shadowy walls, the shadows themselves writhing in the gloom. Soft gasps left Jack, as he writhed on the black silk sheets. Above him Pitch continued to move, as constant as the sea. Jack could only cling to this broad shoulders and hold on as Pitch drove him wild...

 

Jack smiled happily as Pitch wrapped around him. He felt delicate, fragile in Pitch's protective embrace. Leaning back against the bare chest, Jack could only shiver in delight at the feeling of skin pressing against skin. There was nothing sexual happening right then, just the loving hold of two people seeking a personal connection. Jack closed his eyes with a happy sigh, resting his cheek on Pitch's strong shoulder...

 

Pitch was beautiful when he was asleep. Jack could spend hours curled up against his side studying the older male. With a wistful smile, Jack leaned in close to press a kiss to Pitch's cheek. "I love you," Jack whispered to the quiet air...

 

Tears streamed down Jack's face as he fled from the Guardians. He'd finally worked up the courage to tell them he was seeing Pitch, and it had not gone well. A broken sob left Jack as he hurtled through the sky. Why had he assumed they would accept him...

 

"You don't have to be afraid Jack," Pitch murmured, drawing Jack in close for a quick kiss. A smile appeared on his face, "After all...Fear loves you..."

 

There was someone standing on his lake. No one messed with his lake, it was a known fact. Landing on the ice, Jack approached the figure with a scowl on his face. It was obviously a spirit, the too vibrant red hair and bright green dress. "What are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

 

This intruder didn't feel like the other North American spirits. She didn't feel right. The smile she gave him was an obvious threat putting Jack on guard.

 

"Jack Frost, just the spirit I wanted to see," she hissed, sliding forward. Where she stepped, she left the ice melted.

 

"What do you want?" He wasn't normally this rude but Jack recognized her type. She was an Old World spirit, the type to fight over territory and kill for fun. Jack and the others had worked hard on keeping them out of North America.

 

Her smile grew, fangs appearing at the corners of her mouth. "I'm going to win the war," she hissed before a bright green light blinded Jack...

 

_His eyes fluttered open, ears buzzing. He could hear other people talking around him, their voices muffled as if he were underwater. They were leaning over him, all of them murmuring. Jack could see Fern glaring down at him. She reached out to poke his cheek, but a grey hand captured her hand before she could._

_Jack turned his head weakly. He knew the person attached to that hand. Sure enough, Pitch was leaning over him glaring at Fern. Jack sucked in a breath that caught Pitch's attention. The Nightmare King turned back to Jack, a worried expression clear on his face. "Jack," Pitch murmured, running a hand across Jack's cheek._

_Jack smiled back at Pitch, an adoring look matching the Boogeyman's worried one. "Hey there," Jack whispered softly, "I remember you..."_

_This time when the darkness of unconsciousness came to claim Jack, he fell willingly into it._

* * *

If you want to see what Jack's memories look like, here it is: [Jack's Stained Glass Window](http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Jack-and-Fern-Stained-Glass-529243296)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is back for a little while at least. Oh man, I can't believe I made it this far. This was supposed to be five chapters max. Now we're all the way here. 
> 
> And if you want to check out Jack's stained glass, just copy paste the link I provided below. It's the image his memories made for him.  
> http://illiyanazio.deviantart.com/art/Jack-and-Fern-Stained-Glass-529243296


	17. The War Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I forgot how long this stupid chapter was. Dear lord, what's wrong with me. 
> 
> Right, summary: Fern and Pitch talk about the curse, Jack and Pitch reconnect. And then the war council meets to decide everyone's fate.

Chapter 17-The War Council

Fern scowled as she watched Sparkles go running onto the bed Jack was laying on. The human (because that was what Jack was now, he was human) was sleeping peacefully under the silk sheets. It was apparently the same bed Jack had first woken up in, but that wasn't what Fern cared about.

She wanted to know more about the Nightmare King that was tenderly tucking Jack into bed. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't Pitch Black. And judging from the suspicious looks Pitch was sending her, the feeling was mutual. 

"Nice room you have here," Fern commented mildly. "Surprised you have this set up for guests."

"Jack is not a guest in my kingdom," Pitch said coldly. Even though his voice was hard, his eyes were soft as he ran a hand through Jack's hair. "Unlike you."

Fern cocked an eyebrow at him. "What, is he your Nightmare Queen or something?" The glare that earned was beautiful. A wide smile crossed Fern's face, "Oh stars, he really is. Did you tell him at least?"

She was a little disappointed that Pitch didn't rise to her bait. Although he did manage to pull off a disgruntled air rather well in Fern's opinion. "Are you going to tell me your real name now?" Fern purred, delighting in the anger her words were causing Pitch.

"That depends," Pitch snarled, looming over her, "Are you going to tell me who is after Jack?"

Not a muscle on her face twitched to give away her feelings. Sure, Fern knew exactly why Jack was in the Edge. But she'd only learned it after their adventure in the palace of ice. She wasn't afraid of Pitch, or even how Jack would react once he learned she was keeping secrets from him. And it was probably her lack of fear that told the shadow man as much as a normal person's fears did. 

"This isn't the place to speak about it," Fern said coldly. Jack may have been asleep, but who knew for how long. He didn't need to face reality just yet. She was glad Pitch seemed to agree, seeing how he led her from the massive bedroom to a much smaller sitting room. With a heavy growl, Fern threw herself into a chair. "What do you want to know?" Fern asked. This would be the only time she answered questions, and Pitch better appreciate it.

"Who is after Jack."

Not a question, a demand then. Looked like he already had an idea about who was pulling the strings regarding Jack's fate. "You already know that," Fern murmured.

Pitch glared. "Confirm it then," he drawled, voice condescending as he sat across Fern's sprawled form.

"Touchy," Fern chuckled straightening up in her seat, "The Green Lady's name is Sulis Minerva. She's the one who sent Jack here."

"A goddess of summer." It wasn't a question.

"And curses. When I learned Jack was cursed to lose his memory, she came to mind. But it wasn't until she created a Fetch that I knew it was her," Fern explained eyes distant as she remember ages long past.

"What does she want with Jack?"

Now that, that, is the question of the hour," finally they were getting somewhere. A dangerous smile spread across Fern's face as she studied Pitch. "What do you know about the Elemental Wars?"

Pitch stared disdainfully down at her, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I'm not surprised really, few ever have," Fern shrugged. This was not going to be a fun explanation, for either of them really. "The creatures you call the Fae were born to fight wars. And they were damned good at it as well. When they won the Creation Wars, they were left with a whole generation of soldiers who had nothing to do. So can you guess what happened next?"

Fern leaned in closer to Pitch, her voice dropping in volume to a hiss. "They turned on each other. Just like that."

"What happened next?" Pitch asked dryly.

"They formed factions that fought for power. The seasons to be precise. After a while, the only two fighting were Summer and Winter and it was brutal. But by then the worlds had developed where they needed all four seasons to exist. Not that it mattered in war," Fern let out a mirthless chuckle, "I was trapped in the Edge when all this happened you know. I can only tell you the rumors."

"That's more than we had before," was Pitch's answer.

He was rather smart. Against her will, Fern found herself liking the man. "They say Sulis killed the Winter Queen and her entire court," Fern informed him coldly, "The universe tried to correct it you know, different rulers for Winter were chosen. Father Frost, the Snow Queen, General Winter, Yuki-Onna. All ruled until Sulis killed each and every one of them as she tried to gain Summer's victory. Now, there's only one winter spirit left."

"Jack," Pitch whispered, and a part of Fern delighted in the dawning horror crossing his face as he realized what she was saying. 

"When he dies, Summer will have won the war," Fern explained.

Pitch couldn't bare to continue looking at her. "Then she doesn't have to wait long. The spell of decay is killing him fast enough."

"That's not how it works," Fern informed him coldly, "For Sulis to win, she needs to kill Jack with her own hands. And she can't do that if the Swamp kills him." 

Silence fell over the pair after that announcement. Fern wasn't surprised though. What do you say after telling someone their loved one will be killed?

~*~

This time when Jack woke up, Pitch was seated besides his bed. A soft cry left Jack as he struggled to sit up, catching Pitch's attention. And Jack couldn't keep the thankful tears from gathering in his eyes as a Pitch dragged him close.

Mewling in distress, Jack let himself be settled in Pitch's lap. He clung to the black coat, burying his face in Pitch's shoulder and just hanging on. The smell of cinnamon and incense clings to Pitch's robes, the comforting smell of a home Jack has missed dearly. His breath hitched as he pressed closer to Pitch, broken sobs tumbling from his lips only when Pitch held him close and pressed a gentle kiss to brown hair. 

He'd missed Pitch so much! Even when stumbling about the Edge without a single memory of their time together, Jack had known he was missing someone. How could he forget Pitch, after everything they had been through? How could he forget his previous life, his friends and family left behind? 

But he was safe now in Pitch's arms. The powerful bands of heat that wrapped around him kept Jack anchored to reality as he pressed even closer to Pitch's warmth. "She made me forget you," Jack whispered, voice wrecked from the tears.

Those strong arms held Jack tighter. "But you remember now," Pitch murmured gently, running a soothing hand through Jack's hair. Jack leaned in closer to Pitch seeking what comfort he could find. 

Everything was beginning to catch up to Jack. He'd been running in terror for who knows how long, and now he was finally safe with Pitch. All of the adrenaline Jack had been feeling now disappeared, leaving him hollow and desperate to feel something. Anything positive. 

Surging up, Jack caught Pitch's lips in a kiss. The once frost sprite pressed himself as close to Pitch as he could, pressing the line of his smaller body into the protective embrace of the older spirit. Pitch, for his part, only pulled Jack closer. 

A flurry of shadows had Jack pressed back down to the silk sheets, gasping as Pitch kissed down the pale column of his neck. It felt so weird to have a pulse, Jack was used to finding his pleasure without one. Now, the thump of his heart was all he could hear as Pitch undressed them and it was so distracting....

A sharp cry hurt from his mouth when Pitch bit down on his shoulder. It hurt, but it was so different than the other hurts he'd received. This was the type of hurt that meant Jack belonged here, safe in the Nightmare King's bed. Jack gasped as Pitch pressed down against the smaller spirits, pinning Jack to the bed. 

It was so easy for Jack to rub against the strong body sheltering him. And Pitch, Pitch returned each hesitant movement with sure confidence driving Jack wild. Throwing his head back, Jack cried out as Pitch left darks marks against his skin. It was so easy to fall into the pleasure. So simple to let Pitch move his body in whatever manner was easiest. All Jack had to do was cling to those power shoulders and Pitch would take care of everything. Jack could finally let go...

The slam of the bedroom door ripped the pair apart. Jack gasped as shadows covered his body, hiding him beneath a delicate outfit he had never seen before. Pitch rose from the bed, fully dressed and long lines of barely suppressed rage that left Jack's mouth dry from want. 

"What?" Pitch roared, the shadows flaring around the, with his rage. 

Fern stood in the doorway, unimpressed as she stared at the pair. Jack frowned, noticing how the gold veins under her skin were moving, shining against the gloom of the room.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, sliding off of the bed to stand besides Pitch.

"You could say that," Fern rumbled, the fire evident in her voice. She jerked her head towards the doorway, "We need to go. Now."

It was easy for Jack to go rushing after her. Fern didn't seek individuals out for no reason whatsoever. If she had come to find Jack, it had to be serious. Thankfully Pitch seemed to agree and followed him. 

"You couldn't have waited ten more minutes?" Pitch demanded, gently tucking Jack's hand into the crook of his arm.

Fern shot him an unimpressed glare. "I wasn't aware I had to wait for you to finish fucking before we dealt with the psychotic mass murderer after Jack," she sneered, "But next time, I'll wait. You!" She grabbed one of the people trying to sneak past the trio and glared, "Grab Jack's clothes and bring them to the citadel. The last thing we want is the shadows giving out during battle." 

Jack moved closer, alarm on his face. "There's going to be a battle?" He couldn't fight if that was the case, the effects of the swamp were still present. 

"Not yet, but there will be," Fern muttered, embers lighting in her braid.

"The way things have gone since you disappeared, we have moved past peaceful options," Pitch explained to Jack, making sure to keep his tone gentle, "Now it is just a matter of which realm the fighting stays in."

Jack doubted the fighting would stay to just one of the many realms, and judging from Pitch and Fern's expressions they doubted it as well. It was almost a relief for Jack to be drawn into a separate room to change back into his traveling outfit and grab his staff from the servant. 

They returned to the flying ship, Pitch helping Jack in this time. Jack couldn't help but tuck himself into Pitch's side as the ship took flight. Fern looked pensive as they flew, her eyes locked on a distant star and Jack wanted to ask her if she was alright. But he doubted she would welcome it. 

 

The walk up to the great Cathedral was silent. Even the dreamers around them seemed nervous, rushing about with their eyes locked fearfully on the sky. The ones Jack noticed were the ones who looked at the sky with intent. These were the soldiers and knights that stood out amongst the nervous crowd.

Jack let Pitch draw him through the crowds. Fern never strayed too far, and most people actually moved out of her way when she came near them. They walked up the great staircase and into the great hall where Faust was waiting for them, with Sparkles perched proudly on his shoulder. Jack couldn't keep the silly smile off of his face at the sight. Faust, dressed like a proud gentleman, stoically letting Sparkles sit on his top hat like a little gargoyle. Fern wasn't so restrained, snorting with laughter at the sight. 

"Your majesty, everyone has gathered in the war room to prepare for the attack," Faust announced, falling into step with Pitch. 

Pitch nodded, his attention falling to Jack. "I want you to stay close to me in there," Pitch murmured before turning his attention back to Faust, "What is that infernal creature doing here?" 

Jack did not trust the smile on Faust's face. He'd worn it often enough when pranking Bunny. "I have been instructed to bring Lord Sparkles to the council." 

Jack couldn't keep the wide grin from appearing on his face at that. Turning, he couldn't help but smile at the confused expression on Pitch's face. Fern, for her part, looked horrified by the announcement. "This is the greatest place we've been to," Jack informed her gleefully, elbowing Fern.

"You look demented," Fern snapped, "This can't get any stupider." 

Sparkles sat up indignantly at that, chittering angrily at Fern. Faust smiled up at the carrion crow. "Indeed Lord Sparkles, you are missing something." A wave of his hand sent violet sand to form a miniature top hat on Sparkle's head. "There, it is complete."

"I stand corrected," Fern grumbled. Pitch buried his face in his hands with a groan, while Jack's mad cackles echoed through the great room. 

"Who would decide that...thing, was a lord," Jack did not appreciate the tone Pitch was using when referring to Sparkles. 

But luckily Faust was on Jack's side at least judging by his unwavering polite smile. "That would be Lord Mansnoozie." 

Jack perked up in delight. "Sandy's here?" He asked Pitch brightly, "And you didn't tell me?"

Pitch huffed at the question. "Forgive me for wanting some time alone with you."

Jack pouted up at his love. "But I need to see Sandy," Jack whined, "To thank him for recognizing Sparkles' contribution to the journey." Sparkles puffed out his little chest in pride under Jack's praise, his little top hat shining in the light. 

Lucky for Pitch they arrived at the meeting room before Jack could continue the discussion. A long oval table was set up, surrounded by black and gold chairs. People were milling about, talking softly and looking over stacks of paper with worried eyes. Pitch easily maneuvered Jack around them all before helping Jack into his chair. Fern threw herself into the chair next to Jack, Sparkles standing on the table between the pair looking as important as can be. Pitch was seated on the other side of Jack, with Faust sitting besides the Nightmare King. It was all rather impressive, not that Jack really cared.

His attention was drawn to Sandy who was seated directly across from Jack and smiling happily. Jack waved to him, grinning like a fool when Sandy waved back much to the amusement of the woman seated besides the dream weaver. 

"Who's the lady next to Sandy?" Jack whispered in Pitch's ear.

"The Champion of Good Dreams," Pitch informed him dryly. Jack frowned at the answer, "So...she works for Sandy? Is that it?"

"Second in command is as good a comparison as any," Pitch murmured, reaching under the table to take Jack's hand in his, "She rules when Sanderson is away. Just as Faust rules for me when I am not here." 

She was beautiful, in the same way Fern was beautiful. Strong and powerful, dressed in golden armor with a heavy broadsword at her hip. But Jack couldn't stare at the halo of golden light that shine around her head, calling to mind images of saints painted on church walls. "You still haven't told me her name."

"You're right, my mistake." By the Moon, when Pitch had that tone Jack just wanted to punch him. "That is Jeanne d' Arc." 

Fern let out a low whistle of approval. "Good choice there," she said simply which immediately raised Jack's suspicions.

"You don't know who she is, do you?"

"Not a clue," Fern admitted. 

Jack was about to respond, but the meeting started before he could explain to her. It was different than any other meeting Jack had seen before. Sand flared between the speakers as easily as written words. Jack was especially fond of watching Sandy in his element, directing the golden sand swirls to inform the others. Pitch, for his part, was mostly quiet during the discussions.

Jack had expected Pitch to be more vocal in what was basically a war council. Jack clearly remembered (and wasn't that great! Remembering!) Pitch's stories about leading troops as a General during the Golden Age. But instead Pitch just sat there and observed the discussion going on around them, making sure to keep an arm around Jack's shoulders as the meeting continued.

Jack couldn't help but blush when Sandy looked over at them and grinned. Jack's flush only grew darker as Sandy very pointedly made eye contact with Pitch and waggled his eyebrows. The table was very interesting after that. 

A powerful hand came to rest on Jack's arm, drawing his attention to Fern. The fire spirit looked pensive, her golden eyes taking in the confusion with clear skepticism. "Is this how things are usually done in your cultures?" she asked softly.

"I've got no idea," Jack admitted to her, "I usually avoid these things religiously. And the ones the Guardians made me go to, I usually didn't pay attention to anyways. Doesn't work well with the whole Fun aspect." 

"You're not paying attention now either. You've spent the entire time making gooey eyes at Black," Fern said snidely, looking over Jack's head to glare at Pitch. And Pitch, for his part, glared right back at her. 

That...was really all Jack noticed about the entire meeting. Really, it was far more entertaining to watch a Pitch and Fern make faces at each other than listen to stuffy adults try to figure out what to do about the Green Lady. And honestly, Jack just knew whatever plan they came up with wouldn't work for him and Fern. They still needed to get back to their correct realm. 

Another hour into the discussion, which was really just a screaming match by this point between the good and bad dreams, Fern grabbed Jack and dragged him from the council room. One of the good dreams tried to stop them, but a snarl from Fern had him sinking back into his seat. The last thing Jack saw before Fern slammed the door shut was Pitch's annoyed expression and Sandy dissolving into silent laughter.   
"Is there a reason we're leaving the meeting?" Jack asked as Fern dragged him into a small room before slamming the door. 

"Because it's stupid and I got bored," Fern announced taking a seat across from Jack. "Pull out the map, we're going to figure out how to get the hell out of here before the Green Lady attacks." 

With a wave of his hand, Jack pulled out the map and unfolded the three layers. The pair leaned in close, studying the map with too much practice. It was easy to find their position in the Kingdom of Dreams, and from there they could begin figuring out how to get out.

"There seems to be a Way to each Realm from here," Fern muttered, "We just need to choose one and get out of here and find our way back to the Mortal Realm."

Jack hummed absently before going on to study the rest of the map. So far they had only been looking out to find a way out of the Realm they ended up in, so there had never really been a reason. So now, when they weren't running away from some evil slobbering monster was the perfect time. 

"Wait," Jack leaned forward, pointing to one of the Realms, "Look there. Is that a Way back to the Mortal Realm?" 

Fern frowned, "Yeah...that looks like it. But I've never heard of this place. Salar de Uyuni. What the hell is that?" 

"I don't know," Jack whispered with a worried frown, "But the only way to get there is through the Okhorgo Realm."

Fern raised an eyebrow at the name. "Well, we don't know anything about either of these places," she said slowly, "So why don't we actually do some research before we go rushing into these realms. There's got to be a library here somewhere."

"We can always go ask someone," Jack pointed out helpfully, folding up the map and leaving the room with Fern by his side. She paused in the doorway, a frown tossing her face. "Where's Sparkles?"

"Still in the war council," Jack informed her happily. 

"Why?"

"Because he's a Lord now? And has to do lordly stuff?" Fern's exasperated sigh echoed through the halls as they headed towards the library. Most likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm of Dreams: Good Dreams ruled by Sandy, his champion is Jeanne D'Arc and yes. It is Joan of Arc. Bad Dreams are ruled by Pitch with Faust as his second in command. Then there are the Dream Lords who watch over sections of dream.
> 
> Next chapter, Jack and Fern finally figure out how to get home.


	18. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this to go up. Finals and term paper time means I have gone a little crazy. But I got this chapter so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A little teaser: Pitch and Jack reconnect in every version of the phrase. Jack and Fern create a plan to get back to the Mortal Realm where they belong even as the Green Lady draws ever closer.

Chapter 18-The Library

They had separated the minute they reached the library to look through the shelves. And even then, Jack doubted they would get through even a twelfth of the books. The library was the single greatest one Jack had ever seen in his entire life. Not even Pitch's extensive library held a candle next to this one.

This was a massive, several story building filled wall to wall with books. The pair had taken a long stunned look at it before splitting up to start attempting to find anything they could on the realms they were going to be forced to cross. Fern had started towards the bottom, disappearing into the darker depths in the hopes of finding an answer.

Jack had started up the stairs and began browsing the books. It wasn't going too well. Not because Jack wasn't looking, but because all the books were in different languages. And these weren't even languages from earth! The golden characters of the lunar alphabet were the most noticeable to Jack from his long days spent laying in Pitch's lair. The Nightmare King had begun to teach the young Guardian the ancient language before Jack had disappeared.

And in this book were the pictographs that decorated Bunny's Warren. Jack hadn't started learning their meanings, but if everything went to plan he'd make Bunny start teaching him soon. There were also a couple of books that had the same strange designs as the hem of Fern's coat. Jack didn't know if it was a language or not, but it brought a chord of hope alive in him.

Since people remained behind here if they died when Dreaming, maybe one of Fern's people were here. Maybe she wasn't the last in the Kingdom of Dreams.

With a frown Jack began to search for anything in English that he could read. No matter where Jack looked, there was nothing. All just books with strange writings and different languages. He went through four different floors but was unable to find anything helpful at all. It was incredibly frustrating.

It was in the middle of the fifth floor that Jack found something that could help. A large dark blue book with the words Salar de Uyuni printed on the spine was shining to him. Reaching out, Jack snagged the book and pulled it to him. He couldn't help but be filled with joy at the thought that he actually found something useful, something that could help them.

Opening the book, Jack couldn't help but wilted as he saw the words on the page. They were in Spanish, which was a language he couldn't read. Fluent in English? Yes. Navajo, Apache, Inuit, and Iroquois were the other languages he was fluent in, and Jack was passable in German and Russian. Spanish, however, was spoken in mostly countries that were too hot for Jack to visit.

With a groan, Jack slumped to the ground and glared at the book in his lap. "Why couldn't you be in English, or some other language I speak," Jack demanded. And then, to his shock, the words on the page began to change. They shifted from Spanish into English in a matter of seconds, settling onto the page like little birds.

A delighted gasp left Jack at the change. Leaning forward, he began to read as quickly as he could. And what was there was the first helpful thing about a place he was going Jack had encountered here.

_The Salar de Uyuni is at the very Edge of the World. Legend says that when the great prison was first made, this place was made as the one entrance. It allows for the jailers to place the prisoners on the Edge of the World. However, because prisoners are entered through here it also allows for prisoners to escape. Because it is the only Way between the Mortal Realm and the Edge of the World, it is very difficult for one to go through it._

_Two opposites must stand together where the sky meets the ground in the Sea of Stars. Only when the true opposites come together can they return to the Mortal Realm. When the green light shines to show the divide, the opposites can return to the Realm they came from._

Shutting the book, Jack had to fight down a sudden surge of fear. He should have been delighted by the thought that he would be able to escape, but for some reason he wasn't. What would happen once they returned to the Mortal Realm? Was it what the Green Lady wanted, would she be waiting to kill him the moment he emerged? Could Fern adjust to life there after a millenium trapped in the Edge? And what about the potential war here?

Would Pitch die fighting here and Jack would never know once he returned to the Mortal Realm?

The book fell from Jack's limp grasp to hit the floor as the human curled up into himself. A soft whine left his throat at the thought of Pitch, his wonderful Pitch, dead and gone. Jack didn't think he would be able to handle it. He wouldn't be able to get up and perform his duty if Pitch disappeared without another word. Joy would disappear as Jack faded away without Pitch there to bring Joy into Jack's life.

Sobbing brokenly into his knees, Jack didn't react as the shadows shifted around him. He didn't look up when Pitch appeared beside him, too busy falling into despair. It really wasn't until Pitch dragged Jack physically into his lap that the boy reacted.

Jack uncurled from his tight ball of misery to wrap himself around Pitch's strong body. He buried his face in the crook where Pitch's shoulder and neck met, sobbing weakly. Jack's cries only got hard when powerful arms wrapped around him, holding Jack as if he were delicate and fragile. He couldn't imagine a life without Pitch in it. It was too horrible.

Gently, Pitch shushed the crying once-spirit, making sure to hold Jack close. Jack was so fragile in his arms, nearly as weightless and light as the snowflakes he made. Too much pressure would shatter the boy forever, and Pitch would be left alone once more.

"Come now Jack, don't cry," Pitch murmured, gently drying Jack's eyes with his sleeve, "You know I hate it when you cry."

Jack pressed his face into Pitch's shoulder as helpless giggles came over him. It wasn't even that funny, but it brought to mind the several times Pitch had found Jack crying and comforted the boy. "How did you find know I needed you?" Jack asked softly rearranging himself on Pitch's lap so he was sprawled against the larger male.

The annoyed look Pitch sent him at the action made Jack smile innocently back. "I could feel your fear back in the council room," Pitch murmured gently, running a hand through Jack's hair. He leaned in close, pressing a kiss to Jack's temple when the sprite let out an embarrassed whine. If Pitch had felt his fear, no doubt the other nightmare people here had felt it also. "None of that now, delicia," Pitch murmured, drawing Jack's attention back to himself by gently tilting the pale face, "There's no reason to be embarrassed here..."

Jack squirmed out of Pitch's hold, darting to his feet and glaring at the bookshelf in front of him. "I should be stronger than this," Jack hissed to the still air, "I shouldn't be so weak as to need to call you to babysit me regarding something that may not even happen!"

Jack went limp when Pitch's arms wrapped around him once again, falling back into the Nightmare King's chest with a restrained sob. Jack felt...he felt so damn much! He hadn't realized how numb he was to emotion until he got his memories back once more. Before his memories had come back, Jack had only been focused on surviving with Fern. Sure, he had felt a deep longing for the shadow man, but he hadn't known why.

But now...now, Jack remembered their history together. He remembered fighting with Pitch the first time they met, falling in love with the dark spirit, and their life together before Jack was imprisoned here. He now remembered the Guardian's and couldn't help but worry about how they felt with him disappearing on them for so long. It was a concern Jack hadn't felt till earlier that day.

Turning in Pitch's hold, Jack looped his arms around the graceful neck offered to him. Standing on his bare toes, Jack surged up to press a kiss to Pitch's mouth pressing close to the taller male in the shadows of the library.

Old fears returned to Jack once again. He couldn't help but despair that he would be found lacking for some reason. Or that Pitch had grown tired of him when they were separated. Jack didn't know what he would do if Pitch had taken a new lover when he was gone...

"Hush, love," Pitch whispered, pressing another kiss to Jack's mouth, drawing the boy close for comfort, "There's no reason to be fear that, I could never replace you."

It's so easy to turn off his brain, to let Pitch pin him to the bookshelves and just feel. How could he have forgotten this? The feel of Pitch's bites causing pain and pleasure to shoot through his body, the rough drag of grey hands against his skin should be as well known to Jack as his own skin. Hazy blue eyes met Pitch's before Jack pushed forward into a clumsy kiss.

There's no fight between them for control. Even though Jack was still relearning his memories, his body knew what to do. Opening his mouth to Pitch, Jack licks back, drags Pitch closer to him with a needy whine. Jack's eyes rolled back into his skull as their hips brushed against each other, the feel of Pitch's hard cock against his own the greatest form of worship Jack has ever felt for another person before.

And then it's even better as a powerful warm hand frees Jack's cock. A breathy gasp is all Jack can offer as Pitch takes them both in hand. Head falling forward onto Pitch's shoulder, Jack can only gasp and moan as Pitch strokes them. "Please," Jack barely recognizes his own voice, so wrecked with pleasure, "Please don't' stop..."

And then the smug bastard has the nerve to laugh. Jack opened his mouth to say something but Pitch chose that moment to do something magical with his hand that left Jack weak kneed with pleasure. There's pressure growing in the pit of his stomach, building with each stroke of Pitch's hand until something inside of Jack breaks.

A broken cry left Jack as he shuddered through his orgasm, hips twitching into Pitch's hold. Limp with pleasure, Jack can only lay in Pitch's arms, lost in a place where he is warm and buzzing with pleasure. The tight hold around his waist is all that holds Jack up, and he can feel every muscle seize under his cheek as Pitch reaches his own climax.

Together they slumped onto the ground of the library in a loose limbed pile of pleasure. Jack had a hard time recognizing where he began and Pitch ended, their legs were so intertwined. With a happy sigh, Jack nuzzled closer to Pitch, uncaring of mess their cum between his thighs.

There's a weird buzzing feeling in the back of his mind. It's rather unpleasant, and Jack tucks his head under Pitch's chin in the hopes of making it stop. Pitch just wraps possessive hands around Jack's back and drags him close, sheltering Jack with his body in a move that is well practiced. All Jack can do is wonder why Pitch would need to be practiced in that move specifically before the panic hits him.

Blue eyes widen in horror as wave after wave of dread coast over him. Jack can only shudder helplessly in Pitch's arms, mouth open in a silent scream. Jack can feel his skin crawling, not used to being touched and worshiped in such a way. His mind is hazy as panicked thoughts dart around. Jack can only focus on how unworthy he is to be held so tenderly by Pitch, of how low Pitch has brought himself to take his pleasure from Jack's body. Then comes the panic as Jack realizes if Pitch leaves, he'll never have this type of pleasure ever again. How is Jack supposed to go on like this, awakened by Pitch's touch and then left wanting...

"Hush now delicia, there's nothing to fear here," Jack can feel the panic drifting away. Someone is speaking to him, their warm voice weighing down on Jack's flighty mind and dragging it back kicking and screaming to reality. "I'll never leave you my dear. Just rest, and I'll take care of you." Slowly, Jack returns to awareness. Jack feels a flush of embarrassment once he realizes he's spread wantonly across Pitch's lap with legs spread open. But the adoring look Pitch gives him calms Jack's inner turmoil, leaving him pliant in the arms of the Nightmare King.

"Are you back with me now?" Pitch asked gently, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead.

Feeling weak, Jack let himself be held with a protest. "What the hell was that?"

Pitch's low hum reverberated against Jack's cheek as grey hands span across a pale back. "You're still adjusting to your memories," is all Pitch says.

It's with a warning growl that Jack gets Pitch talking. "Before we began our relationship, you were alone for a long time," Pitch informed Jack dryly.

"I don't see what being alone for three hundred years has to do with me having a panic attack after sex," Jack snapped back.

"It has everything to do with it," Jack was going to slap the arrogant jerk if he kept using that tone of voice. "Did you know that human beings need comfort to survive? They can be driven insane if no one looks them in the eyes or speaks to them. Tell me Jack, what do you think happens if someone is ignored for three hundred years?"

Jack didn't want to listen to this. He didn't want to remember the pain and loss and struggle against insanity. But Pitch's voice kept him listening.

"The human mind suffers under the strain. Even when it the person begins interacting with others, the underlying fears of their solitude remain with them," Pitch's voice pressed down on Jack's ears, leaving him trembling in the Nightmare King's lap, "No matter how well they begin to recover, the strain of solitude always remain with these people."

"Pitch, stop it," Jack begged, grasping the black robe desperately in his hand. "Please, stop..."

"Being alone for three hundred years leaves a mark on the mind Jack," Pitch murmured gently, running a hand through Jack's sweat soaked hair in comfort the boy desperately needed, "There are fears you'll always carry with you from that time, no matter what anyone does to fix them."

"You're saying I'm broken then," Jack whispered softly, resting his head on Pitch's shoulder.

"Everyone here is broken in some way," was all Pitch murmured in reply. It was true Jack realized. Everyone he had met here was damaged somehow. From the paper witch, who needed to be killed to be stopped, to Pitch himself who clung so tightly to Jack he left bruises on snow like skin. Even Fern was broken, with her constant anger and simmering fire.

They all fit together, Jack mused eyes sliding shut as Pitch pressed kisses to his pulse point. All their jagged broken shards interlocked to form a pretty picture. Fern, Pitch, and Jack. Three shadows of who they once were, all existing together. Maybe they could even manage to be a family, broken and damaged as they were. Jack had hope for when that day came.

Jack sighed happily as Pitch pulled him in for another kiss. Shadows were quite a useful thing for cleaning suspicious stains off of their bodies which left Jack quite happy as Pitch tucked him back into his pants. He hated how dried cum itched when he went fluttering about, and no doubt it would be even worse with the running Jack and Fern needed.

With a happy sigh Jack buried his face in Pitch's neck, breathing in his scent greedily. This was the most peaceful Jack had felt since he'd come to the Edge. It brought to mind long evenings spent in Pitch's lair curled together in bed. There was a chamber hidden deep inside of the lair, tucked away from the world, that served as their room.

Jack could now remember their bed, where Pitch had taken him for the first time. Curled up in those wonderful shadows Jack had mustered the courage to tell Pitch he loved him. "I want to go home," Jack whispered brokenly tears welling up in his eyes. He just wanted to curl up in their bed and never leave again.

"I know delicia," Pitch murmured, gently helping Jack back to his feet, "I can't wait until you're safe and sound and I can chain you to our bed where you'll never escape." That brought out a bright laugh from Jack as Pitch led him through the library.

They must have made quite the sight. The Nightmare King and his delicate lover strolling down the library halls, a massive book clutched to Jack's chest while Pitch held the shepherd's crook gently.

"Who wrote all these books?" Jack asked, curiosity clear in his eyes as he studied the different books.

An indulgent smile was Pitch's only response. "Certain Dreams have connections to stories. They're compelled to write about them," Pitch explained leading Jack up the stairs, "I have several of their works in my lair, which I know you've read."

"Oh really? Tell me one," Jack teased.

A smug grin spread across Pitch's face revealing his sharp teeth. "In a hole, there lived a hobbit."

A delighted laugh left Jack as he leaned further into Pitch, staring joyously at the multitudes of books around them. Pitch's answering chuckle spread through the halls as they moved towards the staircase leaving the dusty shelves behind them.

In one of the shelves, a series of books shone in the light. Their proud titles upon their spine, it was a testament to the youngest Guardian and his struggles over the years. From the moment he rose from his lake, to just then with Pitch, the words stood out.

**_By Elaine Allaric_ **   
**_The Nightmare King and Winter Queen Series_ **

~*~

Jack couldn't help but flush when he and Pitch swept up the staircase to join Fern. She did not look amused with the delay, perceptive golden eyes lingering on the bruise showing against Jack's neck. A resigned huff left her, hip cocked against a desk as she glared at Pitch. "Couldn't wait huh?" She drawled out, wicked grin growing at Pitch's glare.

"I refuse to leave Jack alone to suffer when I can offer him comfort," Pitch said cooly, the implied 'unlike you' hanging in the air. Pulling out a chair, Pitch ushered Jack to sit before resting a possessive hand on his thin shoulder.

Jack set down the book on the desk, smiling sheepishly at Fern. "I found something about the Salar de Uyuni," he said proudly opening the page. Fern stalked over to hover above Jack, leaning over his shoulder to read the passage.

It was surprisingly comfortable for Jack to be between the pair. Fern, all heat and coiled tension as she read the pages on his right. And Pitch, a gentle warmth like warm summer nights, gently holding Jack from the left. It was even better to be wearing the marks Pitch had left on his skin, little bursts of pleasure tingling when he pressed against the bruises.

Jack felt safe between them. Nothing could touch him if Pitch and Fern were there.

"True opposites and a green light huh?" Fern murmured, reaching out to touch the page. She had to pull back quickly when her finger signed the page. "Well, you found more than I did abiut the Okhorgo Realm. Looks like we're going into that blind."

"You say that like we've actually had an idea of what we've been doing so far," Jack protested playfully. For some reason, that didn't seem to make Pitch any happier.

"I'm not sure what you should be going then," Pitch said lowly, a worried expression clear on his face as he rested a grey hand on Jack's thin shoulder, "I know you can take care of yourself, but you've nearly been killed twice now..."

"More like five times," Fern grumbled and didn't that just set Pitch off.

"Not helping Fern," Jack hissed before turning to reassure his lover, "I'm sure everything will work out Pitch."

The Nightmare King did not look amused even though he accepted Jack's kiss without a protest. "Nearly dying several times has not filled with me with confidence Jack," Pitch informed him dryly.

Jack took Pitch's hands in his, smiling gently up at his King. "I know, but it's our only option for me to get back."

"You're still suffering from the swamp's curse," Fern pointed out helpfully. Jack wished he could ice her and judging from her smug smirk, Fern was enjoying that he couldn't.

"Yes, we cannot be forgetting that," there was a definite threat in Pitch's voice as he turned his furious gaze towards Jack once more. It wasn't that surprising, his King had always been rather overprotective of Jack. It was going to be hell getting Pitch to relax and let Jack go once they'd gotten out of this mess.

"We'll figure it out when I get back the to the Mortal Realm," Jack said dismissively. He was hoping the implied if they made it back. But judging from Pitch's eyes, it was clear that he was thinking the same thing. With a heavy sigh, Jack reached out to comfort Pitch.

Before he could though, the entire building shook around them.

Jack was thrown out of his chair, but Pitch caught him before he could hit the ground. Fern was so much less lucky, Jack heard her curse as she hit the ground hard. "What was that," Jack gasped, clinging to Pitch's robes.

Frowning Pitch held the boy close. "I don't know," was all he could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you remember how certain people dream important characters into fiction? Well that's what Elaine Allaric's series The Nightmare King and Winter Queen are doing. Her story is going to create a lot of belief for not just Pitch, but also Jack and Fern as well because the three of them have a huge role to play comming up soon. You may wonder how this is different than say, Katherine (Mother Goose)? These types of stories tend to be much darker and are grown up. For example, think Paradie Lost. It teaches us an important lesson, but in an adult way. That's how Elaine writes because yes, she is recording this story which children should not read. 
> 
> Elaine will not be showing up in this, if she does it will be in the epilogue. But I plan on continuing this series in a third part where she will appear seeing how she gets Jack a ton of believers.


	19. Constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I went straight from school to working full time. And pretty soon I'll be going to Europe for a month. So yes, I'll try to keep this updated once a week but who knows. Wifi will be spotty depending on the hostel I'm at.
> 
> As it is, enjoy the new chapter! This is the last one in the Kongdom of Dreams.

Chapter 19-Constellations

Racing up through the levels of the Cathedral, Jack clung tightly to Pitch's hand. The Nightmare King carried him quickly up the stairs with Fern tight on their heels. Pitch led them back to the room where the stained glass had been. 

The massive stained glass window of Jack shone down on them as the trio came to wait. Sandy was already waiting for them, his eyes worried. But a small smile crossed his face as he spotted Jack. And it was that smile that made Jack smile back. Jack let Pitch draw him in close, pressing his face to Pitch's warm shoulder. They didn't have to wait long before someone came into the room. 

The doors opened a crack, and then Sparkles came darting into the room. Jack let out a delighted cry as Sparkles lept off the dream weavers shoulder and went flying into Jack's arms. The once-frost sprite smiled happily as he cradled the carrion crow against his chest before falling back into Pitch's side.

"Damn, I thought we'd gotten rid of that thing," Fern growled, glaring down at the creature. Sparkles pulled back and hissed at her, and much to Jack's amusement she hissed right back. 

Faust and Jeanne came running into the room as well. The two guardian's of the Dream Kingdom came to a halt, their eyes wild. Faust was still as immaculate as ever in his suit. But Jeanne was dressed in full armor, a glowing sword strapped to her hip as she slid to a halt. 

"Something's wrong," Jeanne announced, her accent thick and echoing in the room. "There's been an attack against our kingdom." 

That did not sound good. Jack could only press closer to Pitch's side in an attempt to find comfort. It felt even better to have Pitch drape an arm around his frail shoulders. "Had the attacker revealed itself?" Pitch asked sharply.

"Not yet sire," Faust admitted sheepishly, "You see, we're not entirely sure what exactly is attacking us." 

Pitch and Sandy traded a look before golden sand began to appear. Even with his memories, Jack had no idea what Sandy was saying right then. But somehow it seemed Jeanne seemed to understand him. "We've already started the evacuation, all those who remain are able to fight." 

Sandy seemed ridiculously pleased as he nodded to her. Jeanne smiled slightly back, the first smile Jack had seen on her face as she nodded. "Faust and I will get back out there and start preparing the soldiers for an attack."

She whirled in a cloud of golden sand to run out of the room, her slowing sword at the ready. Faust drifted besides her, all smooth lines next to Jeanne's frantic energy. Jack blinked as Sandy came floating up to him, a sad smile on his normally cheerful face.

"Hey Sandy," Jack said happily, "It's been awhile huh?" 

The Sandman nodded cheerfully, reaching out to gently pat Jack's shoulder. Golden sand flashed above his head forming shapes Jack couldn't really understand. But from the general sign of them, it looked like Sandy was asking if he was alright. "I'm fine Sandy," Jack said happily, "Just kind of mortal right now." 

Sandy nodded sagely at that. The golden sand began to appear one more time, this time asking specifically that Jack remain safe in the face of this new threat. Once again, Jack agreed quickly to his demands which pleased Sandy greatly. 

Pitch caught Jack's attention. "I would ask for you to remain here while Sanderson and I deal with this," Pitch murmured holding Jack's face carefully in his hands, "The last thing I would wish is for something to harm you."

Jack smiled back, holding Pitch's hand against his cheek. "I'll stay here then," Jack promised, "Don't worry." 

Pitch nodded before stepping back. He handed Jack his staff, eyes dark as he turned from Jack to Fern. "Keep him safe," Pitch ordered. Jack mentally groaned at that, there was no way she would take being ordered around well. 

Fern snarled at the Nightmare King. "I don't take orders from you," she sneered but still settled on the floor next to Jack to wait. Sandy snickered at her, flashing her a thumbs up before floating out of the room with Pitch to deal with the crisis. 

Jack sat on the floor next to her, Sparkles curled up in his arms. "Do you think the Green Lady is behind this?" Jack asked her softly. 

Fern hummed. "Can't tell without seeing what's attacking," Fern admitted, "But I'd say it's highly likely. She's got access to an entire army remember. Who knows what's there." 

With a resigned huff, Jack slumped back onto the ground next to Fern and gazed up at the stained glass picture. It was strange seeing himself on the window, a gentle smile on his face. Now Jack recognized the Guardian's on the painting and it raised a new feeling of hurt to be apart from them for so long. 

"So besides Pitch, what else did you remember?" Fern asked softly. 

"I'm apparently the Guardian of Fun," Jack murmured softly burying his face in Sparkles' fur. "But the thing is...I don't remember what Fun is after all the running, and screaming, and curses, and death." 

"Yeah, I can understand that," Fern muttered stretching out, "Your magical center changed. Happens during times of great stress. So tell me Jack Frost, what is your center?"

"I don't know."

"You do. Just tell me, what did you feel the minute you saw Pitch when you woke up?" Fern turned and fixed him with a look. Jack flushed and looked away from her. How could he describe the sheer amount of joy he had felt when Pitch had been there for him? Or the warmth of joy he felt when thinking about the Guardian's. Fern's sharp smile turned a little soft, "That feeling, right there? That's your center."

Huh. The Guardian of Joy. A bit better than the Guardian of a Fun at least. Fun was just...too simple for everything Jack had experienced in the last couple of months. Too weak to take in the sheer relief of seeing Sedna again, or the pure light as Pitch's kiss had broken the stone curse. Joy was the only thing that could encompass that much.

"And what about you?" Jack asked Fern softly, "What's your center?" 

She was quiet for a long while, enough for Jack to think she would never answer. But the , quietly she muttered, "Freedom. My center's Freedom."

That made sense for a creature that had been cursed for a millennia. Jack turned to say something, but then the world exploded into light and heat.

And pain.

~*~  
Pitch appeared from the shadows next to Sanderson, Faust and Jeanne by their side. It was always amusing to see Jeanne prepared for battle. Her mail shone in the light of hundred of stars as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. Out of all the fools who decided to answer to Sanderson, she was the most tolerable. 

"Do we know what we're facing?" She demanded. 

Sanderson shook his head with a frustrated huff, sand streaming from his ears in annoyance. 

"No one has heard anything yet," Faust murmured. While he was not a warrior, he was the greatest master of gathering information Pitch had ever met. "Whatever it is, it's being smart about the attack."

Pitch grimaced at the thought. The best enemies were the stupid kind. "I'm sure we will face them soon enough," Pitch said dryly. Jeanne grimaced at the thought, no doubt remembering her last ill fated battle, but still refused to back down. 

They got the answer soon enough though. Up in the air, a great portal appeared in the blackness of space. It was a new Way, one that had never existed before that moment and Putch would get whatever came through was not on their side. 

The Way flared dark green as a figure stepped through it. Her bright red hair was startling against the backdrop of space. The starlight seemed to get sucked into the green of her dress as she floated high above the city, a wild grin on her face. 

"The Kingdom of Dreams, it has been a long time since I have been here!" Sulis, the Green Lady, crowed holding her hands out to the stars, "Why, it hasn't changed a bit!"

With a wave of his hand Pitch summoned his scythe, glaring up at the woman who had taken his Jack from him. He could hear Sanderson's whips being readied, and the countless other weapons of the guards of the city, Good and Bad Dreams, echo around them. 

Jeanne pulled out her sword, striding forward to meet the Green Lady glare for glare. "State your purpose here!" She demanded, every inch the avenging angel.

"My purpose? Why, can't it just be to say hello?" Sulis purred coyly. Faust's iron grip on Pitch's elbow was the only thing saving her from getting a scythe to the eye. Sulis pouted at their glares, huffing like a child. "Fine, I see none of you wish to be civil," before their eyes she turned from playful and childish to cold and distant in a split second, "I want you to give me Frost."

Faust let out a delighted laugh as he joined Jeanne. "Mistress, there is no frost here," he said cheerily, purposefully misinterpreting her words, "It doesn't snow in the Kingdom of Dreams!" 

"Very clever," Sulis pured, "But we both know you're harboring Jack Frost. Hand him over, and no one gets hurt." 

"No." Pitch's voice cut through the air. For the first time, furious green and gold met each other as the Green Lady and the Nightmare King saw each other. 

Sulis sneered at Pitch. "So that's how it's going to be," she hissed, "You will sacrifice everyone here for your little whore?" A flash of gold sent Sulis reeling back in shock. A furious Sanderson hovered in the air, whips ready to strike again in defense of Jack's honor. 

"We will not hand Jack Frost over to you," Jeanne announced, "I do not wish to contemplate the evil you plan on unleashing on the world should you succeed. How many more lives will be sacrificed for your plans?" 

"I fight a just war," Sulis said grandly, "What is the loss of one life to save countless others! How important is Frost in the grand scheme of things?" 

Pitch snarled in rage at this ridiculous bitch dared to imply his Jack was unimportant. The Guardian of Joy, the bridge between the Old and New World, was more important than anyone else Pitch had ever met. 

"You'll never stop with just one life," Jeanne spat, the disgust clear in her voice. 

Sulis sighed at them all, disappointment clear in her eyes. "I see none of you will be reasonable," she said sadly, "You've left me with no choice." A wicked grin reappeared as she held her hands up to the blackness of space. "It's time to wake up my dears!" she cried green magic pulsing out into the darkness. 

For a moment Pitch dared to hope nothing would happen. That all of Sulis's grand posturing would amount to nothing right then and he would be able to rip her to shreds. Pitch had no doubt that no one would stop him.

Somewhere in the darkness of space, something moved. A ripple of darkness appeared in the stars as something woke up for the first time in ages. More and more ripples appeared as creatures started towards the city. The only lights that shone on them were the reflections of stars from the skies. Wait, Pitch realized, that was wrong. They weren't reflecting stars, the stars were part of the inky beings. 

The sound if shifting sand was the only thing Pitch heard as Sanderson dropped his whips in shock. Neither of them could actually believe what they were seeing. Those were the Constellations, the ancient monsters that had attacked the Golden Age who had been locked away. And somehow Sulis had freed them. 

Pitch wasn't used to feeling fear. But the thought of the Constellations going after Jack sent a sliver of fear down his spine. 

The Fearlings and Nighmaremen had been a massive threat to the Golden Age. The Constellations were not a threat, they were a calamity. As the Nightmare King, Pitch had destroyed whole worlds when under the Fearlings control. The Constellations has destroyed whole solar systems just as easily as a child could crush an egg. They had disappeared long before Pitch was born, locked away where no one would ever find them.

Pitch hadn't expected them to be in the Edge of the World, but he wasn't surprised. Now they all just had to survive long enough to make sure Jack made it out of this.

~*~

Sulis threw her head back and laughed as the Constellations swarmed down the city. They had been trapped frozen among the stars for millennia, unable to feed. All of the tasty people who lived in the city would be the perfect meal for them. Not to mention hopefully they would kill off Pitch Black as well. Once he was gone, Frost would be her's for the taking. The poor child would be unable to function once his lover was gone. 

Now all she needed to do was find Frost. It would be difficult in the chaos happening below her. Constellations were attacking the guards if the cities everywhere she looked. Buildings were crumbling around them to the ground as the Constellations tore through them. 

The biggest challenge to then were in the middle of the city. The four great rulers of the Kingdom of Dreams stood firm there, tearing through the Constellations like they were simple paper. Sulis had not expected Pitch Black of all beings to fight together with Sanderson against her, but no matter. It didn't matter really,

Either way, she would be victorious and Jack would be her's.

One if the Constellations managed to pull away enough to hover over the mass of soldiers fighting below. With a screech of rage it sent a blast of pure magic towards the Cathedral. The entire top floor of the building exploded in a shower of glass and light as the Constellation dove back into the fight.

Sulis threw her head back and cackled at the destruction. 

~*~

Fern groaned as she struggled onto her hands and knees. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as she reoriented herself. If there had been a reflective surface, Fern could have seen the horrific sight she made with half of her skin melted away. Even now the prickle of fire across skin was starting as her magic fixed the damaged skin. 

Kneeling on the floor, Fern stared blankly around at the damage. Everything was in ruin, rubble and smoke were all she could see. As the buzzing in her ears died away Fern could hear Sparkles frantic shrieks. 

A low groan left her as the simple act of turning her head hurt. Whiteness covered her vision for a minute before Fern could see again. Sparkles was in crow form, spiraling above the edge of the once building shrieking again and again. 

A low snarl left her throat. "Frost," she croaked, "Shut that damn thing up!" 

Silence was her only response. Another slow check across the room revealed that Jack wasn't there. She could see his staff lying near the edge of the building. "Shit," Fern moaned before scrambling over to the edge of the room. Looking down, she finally found Jack.

He was hanging from a piece of rubble, clinging to it to keep from falling to his death. When he looked up to Fern, she saw something that made her blood run cold. His eyes were now brown, just like his hair. Jack Frost was human again, there was no way he could use his magic to save himself. 

Leaning over the edge, Fern held out her hand for Jack. "Grab my hand," she screamed over the sound of the fighting below. "I'll pull you back up!" 

With a heave Jack reached towards her outstretched hand. Their fingers brushed before Jack's arm gave out, forcing him to cling to the edifice. Sparkles worried cry drew Fern's attention to another problem. The bottom of the city had been blasted out by a Constellation leaving a massive gaping hole leading into nothing. If Jack fell through that, they would never find his body.

"You need to grab my hand!" Fern screamed, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"I can't reach!" Jack yelled back, panic obvious. Far below, a Constellation worked its way through the hole and locked its gaze on Jack. The massive maw opened to reveal sedated teeth as it waited for its prey to fell. "Fern, I can't hold on!" 

"Yes you can! Don't give me that bullshit!" She screeched seeing the Constellation. "I said I'd get you back to the mortal realm, and like hell am I going to fail!" 

Jack struggled to get his arms under him and then pushed up to reach her. Fern grasped his hand tightly and began to pull him up the side of the building. They were nearly there when another blast hit the building, shaking it down to the foundations. In that second, Fern let go to brace herself against falling. 

Jack's eyes widened in that split second as he started to fall. Lunging forward, Fern tried to grab him before he could fall any further. But she missed. There was hope that Jack would be able to grab the edge of the building again to hold on. But when he hit it, the chunk broke off and sent him hurtling towards the ground and the Constellation below. 

Fern stared uncomprehendingly for a second before an enraged snarl left her throat. She was going to kill Frost for this! Pushing off against the building, Fern dove after Jack towards the ground. It was easy to call her true form once again as the air passed over her.

Fire was the last thing she saw as the transformation took place...

~*~

Jack screamed as he dropped towards the ground below. He had never been afraid of falling before in his life, he'd always trusted the wind to be there to catch him. But now, without his staff or magic, there was nothing he could do to stop the free fall. Tumbling end over end, Jack knew it was a matter of time before he was a splat on the pavement.

He passed Sandy, and got a quick glimpse of the dream weaver's horrified expression. A platform of golden dream sand appeared below him in the hopes of stopping the fall. But Jack knew it wouldn't work, he had too much momentum. Sure enough, when he struck the dream sand it shattered into miniscule grains. 

Terror filled Jack as he fell closer and closer to the ground. He could see the Constellation waiting for him over the hole in the ground. A terrified scream left Jack as he fell down and down picking up speed. Distantly over the roar of the wind Jack could hear Pitch's yell. IT wouldn't matter now, anything Pitch made to catch him would break.

The Constellation was getting closer. Jack could now see the gaping maw waiting to consume him. As he shut his eyes to wait for the inevitable end, Jack felt searing heat go blasting past his cheek. Something massive wrapped around his waist, a creeping dry heat spreading through Jack's core. 

Opening his eyes, Jack could only see massive claws holding him. Whatever had grabbed him was massive, much larger than the Constellations. It continued the fall through the hole in the ground, breaking off pieces of street as it hurtled down into space. The claws squeezed tightly before Jack saw massive golden wings open in the corner of his eye. The massive beast wheeled through the sky, flying back to the city with ease. 

Jack let out a terrified yelp as the creature dropped him to the ground. Rolling to a stop across the rubble, Jack gasped desperately for air now that the mad dash was over. Slowly he pushed himself back onto his feet, every muscle in his body protesting the movement. A delighted shriek came as Sparkles lit down gently on his shoulder, nuzzling close in comfort. The swirl of shadows were the only warning Jack got before Pitch appeared before. Him.

"Are you alright?" Pitch demanded, carefully running his hands over Jack's body to search for injuries.

"I'm fine," Jack gasped out, throwing his arms around Pitch and pressing close. He was shaking, oh moon Jack couldn't stop shaking, "I'm alright for now." For a blessed few minutes, Jack was able to drown out the fighting as he let Pitch hold him close. But eventually Jack had to return to reality. "What saved me?" 

"That did," Pitch said pouting to something behind Jack. Turning, Jack saw one of the biggest monsters he had ever seen. Once Jack had stumbled into a museum and seen the Spruce Goose plane. The massive creation had taken up more space than any aircraft Jack had ever seen. The body of this creature was the size of the plane's body, with a massive tail and wings to offset it. Golden scales, decorated in red, shine in the starlight as it flapped massive wings to land. When it finally landed, the building under it cracked in half as it settled it's massive weight. Everything came to a pause as every being turned to stare at the massive dragon as it let out a defiant roar.

"What is that?" Jack's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. Dear god, the thing was enormous. The head turned slowly until it landed on Jack and Pitch. Jack did not feel weak as he pressed in closer to Pitch for comfort as the dragon's lips pulled back to reveal teeth bigger than his torso.

Sparkles puffed up and shrieked in defiance as the dragon rumbled a warning. "That," Pitch said softly, eyes locked on the dragon as well, "Is your companion."

Holy shit, Fern was a dragon. Jack couldn't help but stare in a stunned stupor. "I'm assuming you didn't know then," Pitch said dryly.

"Of course I didn't know!" Jack shrieked pulling away from Pitch to stare at Fern. His eyes widened as a Constellation reared to attack her only to be flattened by the massive tail which also took out half a building. "She's a dragon...that explains so much..." 

"Mon dieu," Jeanne breathed out, stunned eyes stuck on the massive dragon, "I thought there were no more dragons left..."

"It seems there's still one," Pitch returned, a protective arm around Jack's waist. He...he'd been traveling with a dragon. This entire time. 

"Oh moon," Jack groaned burying his fade in his hands, "I hit her with a book earlier today..." The looks he got from both Jeanne and Pitch implied that wasn't something to focus on right then. In the distance Sandy floated up so that he was at eye level with Fern. A series of golden symbols flashed before the massive dragon nodded in agreement.

Jack could feel something shifting in the air right then. Pitch's hand tightened Aron d his waist even as Jack twisted around to stare up at him. "What's going on?" Jack whispered.

"Sanderson has asked the dragon to take you to safety," Pitch murmured a grim expression on his face. Jack shook his head in denial, he refused to leave Pitch to face these monsters alone. "You have to go Jack," Pitch gently untangled pale hands from his robe, pushing Jack a step away, "We cannot let Sulis get to you."

"I'm not going to abandon you," Jack snapped, his voice thick with tears. 

Pitch smiled sadly, looking over Jack's shoulder at something in the distance. "I know you won't," he said simply, "That's why this has to happen." 

The powerful tail wrapped itself around Jack's waist. Sparkles let out a chirp and transformed back into his original form, clinging tight to Jack's shoulder. Fern's defiant bellow was all the warning Jack had before the dragon launched herself into the sky. Jack could only scream in terror as he was yanked into the abyss of space as Fern went wheeling towards a Way amongst the stars. 

Looking back just before Fern soared through the Way, Jack got a last look at the Kingdom of Dreams. The once beautiful kingdom was now in shambles, rubble strewn everywhere. Jack could only pray they managed to survive the Constellation attack. 

~*~

Landing daintily in the rubble, Sulis grinned madly as she noticed a simple wooden structure amongst the bricks. Picking it up, a mad cackle left her even as she faded away from the kingdom.

"Oh Jack, you silly boy," she purred caressing his shepherd's crook, "You're making this too easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Fern is a dragon. I adore dragons which is why I wanted to write her. 
> 
> One of the best explanations about dragons is that they used to be super powerful before fading away in recent culture. With Fern I want to create the new powerful dragon of old. Think Smaug, and Fafnir. That's where Fern came from.


	20. The Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. This may be the last chapter for a while seeing how I'll be traveling. Lucky for me, my Euros came in and so have my Euro-rail pass. So wish me luck in Ireland! 
> 
> Also, this dungeon was inspired by my latest Dungeons and Dragons quest. Two day dungeon crawl that we all nearly died performing. In the end we acomplished nothing. It was amazing.

Chapter 20- The Dungeon

It was almost welcome to feel the stinging pain of hitting the ground hard. Tumbling across dry packed earth, Jack reveled in the feeling of bright little stars of hurt that appeared across his body. It was a good hurt, one he needed. It made him angry.

The anger got Jack back onto his feet, fire flashing in his eyes. He couldn't look away from the massive golden dragon that wheeled across the sky before lighting on the ground quite a bit aways. Fire consumed it, leaving Fern's more recognizable shape to stalk across the ground towards him. Frustrated tears welled up in Jack's eyes as he stormed up to her.

"Take me back," Jack spat, fisting his hands in her coat and pulling Fern close to threaten. "Take me back to him right now."

Fern's scoff was not the answer he wanted. "That's not happening," Fern said cooly, prying Jack's fingers off of her cape, "We can't go back. Besides, you should be thankful. I saved your life." The word again hung implied between them.

A surge of pure rage swelled up in Jack at her comment. He didn't even think, he just reacted. All one hundred and thirty pounds of his weight went into a solid punch to Fern's nose. The dragon reared back in shock, golden eyes wide at the sudden violence. At any other time Jack would have laughed at her stunned expression, but right now he was simply too furious.

"I didn't want you to save me!" Jack screamed, voice cracking from the strain, "I wanted to stay there! I wanted to stay with him!"

"That's too damn bad. We can't go back, we have to keep going forward."

"I'll find my own way back then! I'm not going to leave Pitch to fight those things alone!"

"What the fuck could you possibly do like this! You're mortal, you have no magic! You're pretty much useless Frost!"

"It doesn't matter! None of it matters if I don't have him!" A chilling silence fell over the pair as they glared at each other. Tears of frustration had gathered in Jack's eyes during the fight and threatened to spill over. Fern, for her part, looked furious as she glared him down.

"I'd rather die," Jack hissed, "Then live without Pitch again."

"That isn't an option. Not when Sulis is after you," Fern snarled, the deep rumble of a dragon in her throat, "I swore to get you back to the Mortal Realm alive, and I am going to fulfill my promise."

Jack screeched as Fern lunged forward, grabbing him around the middle. She threw Jack over her shoulder, his weight barely registering, before storming down the path. It was a bit hard to ignore Jack's shrieks and thrashing but she managed. Really, he wasn't trying too hard to escape in her opinion.

They must have made an odd sight, especially with Sparkles flying near them. But Fern didn't particularly care anymore. She just wanted to be done with the whole mess and forget about it. It would be amazing when she could finally dump Jack with his friends and not have to deal with all the drama he created.

It was tricky to walk along the path. The black cobblestones were worn and uneven with dead grass growing between them. Fern couldn't see anything around them due to the thick fog that seemed to flow everywhere. The only light came from her and Sparkles, so the eerie glow followed with them.

Fern had no idea how long she had been walking the fog made it impossible to tell. But it was long enough that Jack ran out of energy to fight and just fell limp as she walked. Fern's eyes narrowed as the fog began to thin in front of them, revealing a massive mountain face.

She had no idea if she could fly over it, it had been too long since she was in her true form to remember her limits. And it was impossible to know how long it would take to walk along it.

So that left the door at the end of the path that led into the mountain. It wasn't a large door, just a little taller than her and only wide enough for one person. Looked like Jack would need to walk.

"I'm going to put you down, and you're going to walk with me until we get to the next Way," a Fern informed Jack duly, setting the human on his feet. "And if you try to run, I will kill you."

A dark glare was his only response, not that Fern expected anything else. Still, it was reassuring that she could hear Jack's footsteps behind her as they started into the passage. It was disturbingly dark inside, an almost sucking painful sort of thing. Even the fire Fern summoned in her hand didn't reveal more than just a couple of feet before them.

"Nothing to be afraid of," she murmured to herself before leading the way into the dark.

With an angry scowl, Jack stomped after Fern into the darkness. Nothing to be afraid of. It was a ridiculous statement in Jack's terms. Everywhere they'd gone they had run across more monsters and more dangers. And when they weren't meeting those, Sulis was after them for some mad war! So why would Fern continue to say not to be afraid?

Unless that wasn't what she said at all. There's nothing to fear, she had told him in the swamp. And just now she said there's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing was a word, just a single word with seven ordinary letters. But what if there was more to the word than Jack was imagining.

What if Nothing was a universal concept? Like the land they had just left. Dreams and Winter were a universal subject, every person and culture had them both. So maybe nothing was universal. Was there an existing Nothingness that existed out there that they should be afraid of?

Or, and here Jack had to wonder, what if it wasn't Nothing he should be afraid of. Nothing can not hurt you. It doesn't make you cold, or hungry, or anything else. Nothing could make you uncomfortable but that was about it. It was always something that hurt you.

Oh. Something.

"Why should we fear Nothing?" Jack said softly, staring at the darkness.

Fern froze in front of him. She turned slowly, fade cast in harsh shadow by the fire in her hand. "What did you say?" Fern whispered.

"I said, why should we fear Nothing?" Jack asked.

Fern shook her head in denial, eyes wide and dangerous. "Don't do this Frost. Yo won't like what comes next."

Jack stared absently at the walls around him. Fern's voice sounded far away, almost like it was underwater. "Why fear Nothing," Jack murmured, "When we should fear Something instead..."

The air itself stilled for a long moment. Suffocating pressure built up around them, pressing down onto their ears and leaving Jack dizzy. Just as quickly, it rushed away and noise suddenly came rushing back in. Noise that hadn't been there before was now present. The dripping of water, the hiss of creatures in the dark.

Even more horrible was the hazy darkness was gone, leaving the trio standing in a grimy stone corridor that stretched on for miles.

"What just happened," Jack whispered, flinching as his voice echoed through the hall.

"You broke the spell."

"What spell?"

"The spell of protection! Saying that you're afraid of Nothing invites it to hide you. But when you recognize that you should actually be afraid of Something...well, then Nothing leaves and we're on our own," Fern doused the fire in her hand, expression grave, "Now everything in this realm knows we're here."

An uneasy silence settled over them as they continued to walk. The strange dungeon seemed even creepier now that Jack could actually see it around him. Passing under monsterous cobwebs and seeing red eyes in the distance kept him on edge and close to Fern. All of his earlier rage was forgotten as they went deeper and deeper into the jungle.

The passage widened enough for them to walk side by side as they went further down. The air getting chillier, with a curl of something damp. The smell of mold and mildew was a constant presence. On a whim Jack looked up hoping to find the ceiling. Instead, he just saw the walls stretching up and up until they reached the darkness.

"We should be getting close to the Way soon," Fern whispered her voice bouncing off the stone walls. Jack didn't say anything to that, he just watched the corridors they passed worriedly. Something was out there. He just knew it. This place...seemed too familiar for it to be deserted.

 _Tekeli-li_ something whispered in the dark.

A shiver spread down Jack's back. It started at the nape of his neck before moving steadily downwards, leaving him pale from nerves. Slowly, Jack turned around to see what had made the horrible noise.

 _Tekeli-li._ It was getting closer.

Something was moving the in the darkness behind them. The sound of something wet and oozing could be heard in the gloom. Jack stopped walking, squinting as he tried to make out what the creature was.

It slowly oozed into view around a corner. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the massive creature as it paused to study them. It was a massive and truly terrible thing. It was faintly luminous, glowing with a sickly inner light that changes as constantly as its shifting bubbling shape. Hundreds of eyes would appear for brief moments before fading away again, leaving pustules that popped and shifted.

"Fern...." Jack whispered, eyes wide at the monstrous sight.

The dragon let out a low warning growl. "I see it," she hissed as Sparkles let out a nervous trill.

Tekeli-li the creature hissed, oozing forward down the passageway. Jack to a nervous step backwards, brown eyes widening in horror as a set of massive yellow broken teeth appeared suddenly in the mass.

"Time to run!" Fern yelled, grabbing Jack's wrist and sprinting down the hallway. Jack stumbled in her grip, but managed to get his feet under him as he ran after her, Sparkles wheeling around them. The monster let out a furious roar before the sound of a great mass suddenly moving reached Jack's ears.

It was a struggle not to look back at the monster as they sprinted down the corridors. The hissing Tekeli-li continued to follow them, steadily gaining in volume as the monster gained on them. But Jack and Fern were fast. They'd had a wild year of sprinting across the Realms in a desperate attempt to stay alive. This was just one more race that they were determined to win.

Careening around a corner, Jack scrambled to keep his feet under him as they raced into a massive cavern. There was a small stone bridge at the other end, and on the other side of the bridge was the Way out of here. They were so close!

Leaping over scattered rocks and ruins, Jack shivered as the eerie Tekeli-li sounded behind them. He risked a quick glance back, shuddering in revulsion as he watched the monster move after them. Things should not move like that. It just wasn't natural.

Luckily, they reached the bridge before the monster could catch them. Swooping overhead, Sparkles whirled and darted as the pair thundered across the bridge, panting from the strain. Fern was the first one across, pausing to watch Jack actually make it. Golden eyes were trained on the monster as it reached the bridge. A brief hope filled her that it wouldn't be able to pass, but that was quickly disproved.

She gagged as it lunged onto the bridge, it's slimy body rolling forward and leaving an iridescent trail of some sort of slime behind it. The bloodshot eyes were horrific to watch as they studied her and Jack. "Get to the Way," Fern snapped, pushing Jack before her, "I don't want that thing to catch up to us."

Jack didn't have enough breath to say anything, so he just kept running. Fern wheeled back into movement behind him, running towards the Way. Jack threw himself through the portal, the whirling of light the only sign that he was gone, with Sparkles jumping in right after. The chilling cry of Tekeli-li followed her even as the painful pull through the Realms dragged her bodily forward.

Tumbling out of the Way, Fern let out a pained groan as she hit the ground. Hard. A soft splash echoed around her as she landed in about an inch of water. A warning growl left her throat as Sparkles landed on her shoulder. Pushing herself into her feet, Fern studied the land around her. Water stretched everywhere before her, reflecting back the starry sky above them.

Jack was standing before her, his reflection lined with stars. "We made it," Jack whispered, awe and delight coloring his voice, "We actually made it!"

Looks like they did. An easy smile spread across Fern face as she stretched, taking in the beautiful landscape. That smile quickly disappeared as she heard something hit the water behind her. Jack's face paled rapidly, as he took a nervous step backwards.

 _Tekeli-li._ Eyes closing in resignation, Fern's shoulders bowed as she realized what had happened. The monster had followed them across the Way and now they couldn't escape.

"Well fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write any request for the person who can correctly tell me what this monster is. 
> 
> Now we've finally figured out why Something was capitalized. It was a spell that Jack just broke. Oh Jack. I feel like I should leave you alone sometimes.
> 
> But I won't.


	21. The Edge of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been running across Europe on a wild and crazy fun adventure. Not so fun, at the same time my university's student government is being a but and I may have sent them an angry email they didn't deserve. But it's 8 in the evening in Prague and I couldn't get the webpage to work and they keep bugging me. Argh.
> 
> Anyways, Europe is super beautiful. I have so much inspiration for the things that I've been writing. And because I spent so much time in Ireland, do expect a kind of Celtic story to be coming up pretty soon. It's in the early planning stages.

Chapter 21- The Edge of the World

"Well fuck," Fern groaned, pushing herself up out of the water to face the monster. Furious golden eyes blazed in the light as Jack attempted to scramble to his feet behind her. The creature's teeth were bared in a wicked grin as it crept closer. 

Tekeli-li the creature hissed, lunging forwards at them. And with that, Fern was done. She was done with this stupid monster, and all the others ones who had been trying to eat her this entire time. The stupid monster needed to die a very painful death at her hands.

It felt so good to take in a deep breath, fire filling her lungs. A reptilian rumble started deep inside of her chest as a warning that she wanted the monster to ignore. And sure enough, the stupid beast lunged for her throat.

Fire exploded out from her fingers, the water fizzling away in steam as it smashed into the monster with a low hiss. The smell of sulfur filled the air as the monster burned, a horrific scream leaving it as it writhed under the flames. Fern continued onwards until the creature was nothing but ash, drifting away as the water sloshed back over where Fern had burned it away.

"There," Fern spat, "That thing's dead now. Nothing can survive dragon fire." 

Paying heavily in the water, Fern stood triumphant as the steam curled around her. A pillar of power standing among the stars, a remnant of a long forgotten time when dragons ruled the skies. She was powerful. She was ancient. 

And watching her, Jack couldn't help but be in awe of her.

It was easy to forget how ancient she truly was when they sat together in the evenings. But in moments like these Fern was so painfully inhuman that it hurt to look at her. But then she turned and sent him a smug smile and the moment was gone. She returned once again to the realm of living mortals. 

"You look pretty shell shocked. Did the monster freak you out that much?" Fern teased nudging Jack's shoulder with a playful fist. 

"What? No, I just didn't know these things could follow after us," Jack complained splashing after Fern as they headed deeper into the water. "Why hasn't anything else come after us?" 

Fern couldn't answer that question which actually raised some concern in Jack. They had left monsters behind them. What would stop the monsters from getting them? "Hey, stop worrying about it," Fern ordered, pushing Jack lightly, "Come on, we're so close to getting out of here. Focus on that." 

But how could he focus on escape when surrounded by never ending water? It stretched on and on into the distance, a never ending flat plane of stillness. The only sounds that were made came from the soft splashes as they walked. The slight hiss of steam against Fern’s legs echoed in the landscape. Even the flap of Sparkles wings was too loud for such a place.

It was strangely scary Jack mused. No matter where he looked, it was the same flatness. No wind stirred the water. The spectacular sky above them never changed. It was all still. Quiet.

Dead.

After a while, Jack stumbled from exhaustion. A soft cry left him as he tumbled into the water once his legs gave out. He was trembling from the continuous running and walking they had forced on themselves. Even worse, Jack realized, was the fact that he was coated in water now. The cold would seep into him due to this. It was just a matter of time until exposure got him. 

Another splash followed as Fern kneeled in the water in front of him. She helped Jack back onto his knees, golden eyes worried as she took in his shivering form. “I’m not going to make it, am I?” Jack asked softly, a pained smile on his face.

It was true. He probably wouldn’t last long like this. Cold and exhausted, Jack was easy prey for any creature that could happen upon them. Not that Fern would ever actually say that to his face. Instead, she scowled at him. “You’re being ridiculous,” she scolded smacking the back of his head, “You’re going to be fine once you stop whinging about every little thing.”

Jack snorted in amusement as Sparkled landed on her shoulder. “You’re so comforting,” Jack teased as Fern hauled him to his feet, “But honestly, I don’t think I can walk much farther.” 

Fern snorted at him. “When you’re legs give out I’ll drag you by the ankles,” she informed him smartly grinning in the face of Jack’s glare, “Now come on. I’m not going to let you die on me today.”

Jack groaned as she dragged him back onto burning legs, glaring up at her through his wet hair as she forced him to walk. An amused smile was Fern’s only answer. “You are a terrible person,” Jack announced grumpily.

“At least I don’t look like a wet rat,” was her absent reply as she scanned the landscape for potential escape. “I’m prepared to offer you a deal. If you stop complaining until we get out of here I’ll tell you my true name.”

“You said you never give that out.”

“Yeah, because it’s dangerous. But what can you possibly do like this? You’re just a human now.”

“Thank you Fern. I’d forgotten that,” Jack grumbled glaring at her. He was so going to learn her true name, just to prove her wrong. Why was he only friend with assholes anyways? 

Jack buckled down and continued walking, exhausted beyond belief. He would have happily given up and gone to bed but there was no where to rest. Neither of them knew it, but in the Mortal Realm, the sun was beginning to rise in the southern hemisphere. On the salt flats of Bolivia, the stars were reflected in the water as the barest hint of pink began to shine.

In the Edge of the World, the water began to rise a little. Oh, not enough to be noticeable to the pair waking but it did rise. Then the magic struck.

Jack let out a yelp as his feet suddenly became stuck to the ground. He struggled to move forward, but found he couldn’t even lift one leg. “Fern!” he yelled out, catching the dragon’s attention.

Fern reached out and grabbed his wrists to pull. A deep rumble started in her throat as she felt Jack’s body refusing to move. She needed to pull even harder then. “Stop stop!” Jack screamed, “You’re going to dislocate my arms if you keep this up!” 

“And that’s a problem?” Fern snapped back but did relent on her pulling. However, she noticed another problem that had occurred. Golden eyes widened in fear as she realized she wasn’t able to let go of Jack’s wrists. And when she tried to step backwards, she couldn’t.

“Look, I’m touched but let go of my hands!” Jack snapped, patience gone.

Fern snarled at him. “I can’t! I’m stuck like this with you!” 

Jack’s expression turned horrified. “This is the worst thing ever,” Jack hissed trying to struggle out of her grip, “Out of everyone in the universe, I get stuck to you?” 

“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be? Fine. I won’t tell you my true name!”

“What? No, you promised!”

“You don’t deserve it you brat!” 

Something wet was brushing against their legs. The pair looked down at the same time, watching as the water began to rise up ever so slowly. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem. Fern would transform and grab Jack before flying high above the tides. Her wings were strong and powerful. Nothing in this world could bring her down.

But whatever spell that kept them locked to the ground kept her from transforming. Fern herself could not drown, and neither could Sparkles. But Jack was human. And he would drown if the water continued to rise. 

Jack, for his part, was absolutely terrified. The painful memories of drowning were clear in his head. The aching pain as the icy water had pushed its way into his lungs, weighing him down as he sunk deep into the water. And then there had been his dip into the Swamp of Decay. And that was the whole reason he was mortal and breakable once again Jack realized. 

Terrified Jack clung tightly to Fern’s wrists as the water rose above their waists. “I can’t do this,” Jack whispered tears shining in his eyes, “I don’t want to want to drown again.”

“You won’t,” Fern promised as Sparkles clung tightly to her shoulder. She stared into Jack’s eyes, now more familiar with the brown than his once magical blue, and smiled. “Just take a deep breath, and everything will be fine.”

Jack shut his eyes as the fear filled him. He couldn’t watch the water rise over his head again. Fern stared resolutely at the water as it rose above their chests. It was continuing to rise, all around them, the entire world was flooding. Jack’s eyes opened with a strange resolution as his death came even closer. When the water rose above his chin, Jack took in one last deep breath before they were submerged. 

In a way it was rather pretty. The stars and swirling colors overhead sparkled in the waters, bringing an almost cosmic feeling. But if they were just allowed to move, then it would be perfect. A steady stream of bubbles was all that left their mouths as Jack tried to keep what little breath remained inside of him. 

Under the waves, the opposites were forced to cling to each other. Then, suddenly, a flash of green light appeared somewhere on the horizon over the water, sending a wave of green over Jack and Fern. That should have been the end of it. Really, it should have been.

But it was not. Why? Because some higher power hated them. 

The entire world tilted on its axis under their feet. Once Jack had managed to get himself caught in a hurricane. It had been a massive mass of tilting and whirling that left Jack trembling on the first piece of solid land he had managed to find. All he remembered of it was the horrible sick feeling in his gut as he was thrown through the air and the agonizing pain of hitting the ground.

This was way worse. It was all the disorientation of the hurricane plus the sickening pull of moving through the Realms. It only lasted half a minute at most, but even that was too long in Jack’s opinion. 

Eventually the world decided to right itself with a lurch. Jack could physically feel his feet being unfrozen as Fern’s hand released his in the twisting haze. But before he could push off the ground to swim to the surface all the water began to fall. What felt like a solid mountain of water came crashing down on them both, sending Jack and Fern tumbling to the ground in an exhausted and pained heap. 

A massive wave spread away from them both, dispersing into the thin film of water around them. With a pained groan Jack forced himself to his knees and looked around. Far off in the distance, he could see mountains surrounding the basin. Colorful birds flew overhead chattering excitedly as they went about their day. The wind tugged at their clothes and made ripples appear on the still settling water. He couldn’t believe he was staring at the bright blue sky as the sun shone overhead. 

“The Mortal Realm,” Jack whispered in awe, “We made it to the Mortal Realm….”

Rising slowly Jack took in the sights with a delighted grin. He couldn’t stop the happy laughter from bubbling up deep inside him and releasing into the air. Fern, who had just struggled to her feet, felt the full brunt of his joy as he tackled her back into the water. “We made it!” Jack yelled happily hugging her tight, “We made it back! I can’t believe it!” 

“It’s wonderful, we’re not dead. Now get off,” Fern growled shoving Jack off of her as she stumbled onto her feet.It was a struggle not to smile at Jack’s delighted laughter as he jumped back to his feet and went kicking through the waves. 

Jack was just happy to feel the sun shining down on him to really care about anything else right then. He was home, finally home without all the running and screaming and terror. What could be better than this? 

He could finally see everyone. Coming to a halt, Jack took in a delighted breath of air before whirling on Fern. “I can go home now,” he said excitedly skipping forward to grab her hands, “Fern, I can go see everyone and let them know I’m alright!”

Fern just grinned at him. “You made it back Frost. Have to admit, I’m impressed. No one’s ever escaped from sheer will alone,” Fern teased as Sparkles (the little monster) climbed down her shoulder and onto Jack’s. “So as a reward, I’m going to do you one last favor. How about I give you a ride home?”

Oh. Oh yeah he couldn’t fly because of the curse. And Fern had obviously remembered by her knowing expression. “I forgot about that part,” Jack grumbled.

“I noticed,” Fern said laughter obvious in her voice, “And by the way, it’s Eyjafjallajökull.”

That did not sound like a word. It sounded like a bunch of syllables tossed in a blender and mixed together. Jack ducked quickly when Fern threw a rock at his head for daring to make that comment out loud.

“It’s my name stupid,” Fern growled, “I told you I’d say it once we escaped.”

And so she had. Really Eyjafjallajökull fit her much better than Fern, Jack mused as she turned into a massive dragon in a pillar of fire before his eyes. In a matter of seconds, the massive dragon was standing proudly in the sunlight, golden scales reflecting the water into spectacular patterns. 

With an elegant move, Fern lowered her head so it hovered over the water. The invitation was obvious, she wanted Jack to climb onto her back. “This is so cool,” he whispered before rushing forward to scramble onto her. Her scales were warm, which felt good against his waterlogged clothes. They grew even warmer when Fern shifted to her feet, wings ready to go. 

That just left where they needed to go. His lake was out of the picture, no one was there. Pitch would not be pleased to have Fern in his lair. The two were simply unable to get along and Jack couldn’t deal with that now. Sandy and Tooth weren’t equipped to handle Fern, and Jack refused to let her loose in the Warren. So that left only one place.

“Do you know where the North Pole is?” Jack asked her as Sparkles crawled into his shirt.

A massive snort that almost sent him falling from her back was his only answer. Clutching tight to a massive spike on her back, Jack held it tight as Fern launched herself up into the air. The wind lifted her up into the air, carrying her high over the mountains with each powerful flap. 

Delighted laughter left Jack as they went soaring over the land. It was amazing to be so high up in the air, the freedom of darting through the winds was addicting. A sharp pang of want crashed through Jack as he missed his ability to ride the Wind but this was just as good. It was almost heartbreaking to reach the snowy fields of the north because it meant the ride was nearly over with. 

Jack gasped in awe as Fern settled down next to the workshop with a final flap of her wings. The snow went swirling around them in the air, creating a mini-blizzard as Jack slid off of her back. For the first time, Jack could feel the cold creeping into his feet as he hit the snow. It was distinctly uncomfortable. 

Luckily Fern’s warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and brought some warmth back into him. “Let’s get you inside,” Fern yelled over the winds as the pair went racing across the snow to the massive workshop doors. The sight of the familiar doors brought a smile to Jack’s face even as Fern let go of him to push them open. It was amazing to watch the doors swing open easily under her muscle power, and Jack couldn’t keep a glow of pride from pooling in his chest as Fern dragged him into the workshop.

Everything came to a halt as the pair walked inside. The yetis and elves all froze as they started at the mismatched duo that stood before them. Jack couldn’t help but smile sheepishly as North came running into the room, sabers drawn and ready for attack. The shock on the Christmas Guardian’s face was clear to everyone as he stumbled to a halt, just staring at Jack like he would disappear if he shut his eyes.

“If we’re all done standing around, Frost here needs to get in front of a fire before he freezes to death,” Fern snapped, glaring at the gathering before her. Jack groaned at her lack of tact, burying his face in his hands. What could have been a touching scene was quickly ruined by Fern. Why did Jack ever hope that this would turn out well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, after 21 long chapters Jack and Fern have escaped from the Edge of the World. They're mostly safe and sound (but not really) and the end of this story is slowly but surely creeping up on me. Hopefully I'll be able to write more on the plane ride back to the states. If not. it may take a while because I doubt I can do much when I'm in Poland.


	22. Return Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is official! I am back home in the USA. After spending a week running around Prague and Warsaw I am so happy to be back home with my kitties and able to actually wrote again. Because I have WiFi again! 
> 
> Alright, in this chapter we have some more fun. To give you an idea, Fern meets the Guardian's for the first time. And Pitch comes back. But good news is Jack and Fern finally made it home. Should be smooth sailing from here, right?

Chapter 22-Return Home

Fern regarded the creatures around her with derision as they approached slowly. She could see that they were wary of her, which was wise. You never wanted to taunt a dragon. But mostly her attention was on the owner of the house. He looked shocked by their sudden arrival, blue eyes filled with wonder as he approached slowly.

Fern pulled Jack behind her as the man approached, a rumbling growl sounding in her throat. This man was a stranger. Sure, Jack seemed to recognize him but Jack’s decision making skills were faulty at best. They’d been burned too many times by the creatures in the Edge to trust someone so suddenly. 

“Fern, calm down,” Jack hissed tugging on her coat, “North won’t hurt us.”

“Just like swamp water won’t hurt you?” Fern growled as the man named North (who named their child after a direction? Crazy people, that’s who) glared back at her. One of the yetis came closer to them and with a snarl Fern lashed out with her claws. “Back off fluffy,” she spat delighting as the creature darted away from her. 

North pointed his swords at her throat as Fern glared him down. “Jack, who is this?” North demanded which was a point off in Fern’s opinion. No one ignored her and walked away.

“She’s a friend North! Fern, stop it. You’re embarrassing me,” Jack whined tugging on her arm to lower it. A dark curl of amusement unfolded in her as she watched Jack fail at the task. “Seriously, Fern, stop being a jerk so we can talk about this like rational adults!” 

Jack tumbled forward when she dropped her arm. Fern absent mindedly grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him onto his feet. She didn’t falter even as every single being in the building surged forward to check on Jack. “Can you stand?” she asked harshly. Jack nodded, his face looking a bit green. “Good. Can you make it a sitting room? You do have one right?” Fern demanded as she swept past Fern, dragging Jack with her. The second time he stumbled over nothing Fern was done. Grabbing Jack around the waist she stormed through the mad house around with him hanging over her shoulder like an unruly child. 

North raised in her esteem as he led her into a quieter sitting room off to the side. Without much care, Fern dumped Jack on a couch before facing North. “He needs a towel and a blanket,” Fern said cooly gesturing at Jack who was shivering on the couch.

“Jack, what happened to you?” North asked, moving past Fern to kneel in front of the boy. His hands were shaking as they hovered over Jack’s own hands as if he was afraid of breaking him. “You’re…”

“Human,” Jack admitted sadly, unable to meet North’s eyes and see the pity in them, “I’m human.”

“And he’s soaking wet and freezing,” Fern cut in heartlessly, nudging North with her boot. “Get him a towel and blanket so he doesn’t die.” 

Luckily that got North up and moving as he yelled directions into the hallway as he slammed the door shut behind him. “That was mean,” Jack pointed out as soon as they were alone. A tiny smile appeared on his face as Sparkles clambered out of his Jack’s shirt back in his original foxlike form. The carrion crow curled up in Jack lap with a happy purr, no doubt trying to help warm Jack up. 

“I don’t really care right now. The bigger concern is keeping you from freezing to death,” Fern leaned down to study Jack’s eyes. Little lines of pain were beginning to appear around his eyes as the curse spread even deeper into him. “You’re fading fast.”

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means we need to figure out how to make you immortal soon or you’re screwed,” Fern told him. It was true really, he was beginning to turn pale. If he had been immortal, that would have been the prefered color. But by being human, Jack was turning a color that only the really sick turned. 

Jack settled even deeper into the couch when North returned. He refused to make eye contact with the older Guardian even as North tucked thick blankets around him. In the background North was saying something about gathering the Guardians because they had been so worried but Jack didn’t care anymore. He was dying. Jack didn’t know what to do with that. He’d come to terms with his first death a while ago, but it was harder to come to terms with this new death. He just didn’t know what to do.

Jack really wanted Pitch right then. He wanted Pitch to appear out of the shadows and tell him everything was alright. The future would seem so much brighter if he was safe in the Nightmare King’s arms, tucked against that well known body and hidden from death. Raising his eyes to meet Fern’s, Jack flushed a little. She seemed to recognize what Jack was thinking about with her knowing eyes. 

“And what about the Nightmare King?” Fern demanded when North ordered a yeti to light up the Aurora. 

North waved a hand dismissively. “This is Guardian issue. We do not need Pitch for this.”

“This is bigger than you know. You’ll need all the help you can get,” Fern pointed out before a considering look crossed her face. Turning to Jack she whispered, “Do they know…”

“Yes, the Guardians know about me and Pitch,” Jack said dryly digging his fingers into Sparkles shadowy fur. 

“Oh good. Then they know how important it is that he be here,” Fern turned back to North. Violence was clear in lines of her body. “Call the Nightmare King here.”

“And like I say, we do not need him,” North informed her. Jack blinked as he watched the two try to intimidate the other. It was actually hilarious in a way. Even with Fern having to look up into North’s eyes and weighing less than half of weight she was still winning the battle of wills. 

“You call the Nightmare King,” she snarled and Jack flinched as the smell of fire reached his nose. Fern didn’t even care. The fire was burning inside of her, just asking to be let loose. Something was tugging at the black space inside of her, hissing to protect, to harness, to own. 

Once upon a time before there were stars in the skies, Fern had a hoard. But it was gone now. So why was something making her want to defend something that felt like a hoard?

“There are no need for dramatics.” A cultured voice cut through the tense air between them. Fern and North turned and stared at Pitch as he stepped out of the shadows in the room. His entire focus was not on them, Fern was pleased to note. It was on Jack’s fragile mortal form wrapped in blankets on the bed. “Are you alright Jack?” Pitch asked, not moving forward although it was apparent that he wanted to. 

“I’m fine,” Jack said and heavenly fires, it was sickening how delighted he sounded to see Pitch. The sound of tiny feet hitting the ground had Fern whirling around to glare at Jack as he staggered his way to his feet.

“Sit back down before you kill yourself,” Fern snapped starting back to the couch to shove Jack down. Lucky for Jack, before she could get there Pitch had appeared helping the boy back down to the couch. Sparkles jumped onto his lap, chattering angrily at Jack before settling back down to doze. 

Jack, for his part, looked delighted as Pitch fussed over him. He happily tugged Pitch onto the couch next to him and practically crawled in the shade’s lap. It was embarrassing to watch, really, how happily Pitch and Jack turned to each other right then. Almost like they had been starved for each other’s touch even though Fern knew that was a lie. They had just seen Pitch. 

Leaning against another sofa, Fern sent them a rather unamused look at how ridiculous they were being. North quickly left the room though when Pitch sent a rude gesture towards her direction causing a warning growl to start in her throat. And really after that it was just a waiting game and she knew it. They were preparing to go to war, a war Fern had been fighting in before they even existed, and she refused to lose. 

It would help if she actually knew what Sulis wanted Jack for. All Fern knew was that the mad Summer Queen wanted the boy for some sort of spell or curse, but the actual reason wasn’t understood. It didn’t help that no one really knew anything about the Elemental Queens anymore. The two courts had almost wiped each other out in their last clash which left serious gaps in knowledge. 

But Fern could guess that this was about the Elemental Wars somehow. The Creation War, her war, had finished a long time ago. Which made Fern guess that somehow Jack had managed to get himself dragged into the ongoing Elemental War but she just couldn’t figure out how. Jack didn’t act like the fae. He didn’t think like them, or play their games. He was just a simple spirit who got himself caught in a sticky situation. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a pale finger poked her shoulder. Turning to glare at Jack, Fern quickly tucked her thoughts away where no one would find them. “The others are here,” Jack said excitedly, practically bouncing in place. It said something about how lovestruck Pitch was that he just looked fond of Jack’s antics. “Come on Fern, stop brooding and lets figure out how to fix this.” 

It was easy to stand behind Jack’s right shoulder as she followed the boy back the way they had come. Pitch walked next to her, his eyes locked on Jack as the boy darted across the floor. The low thrum of noise ahead was growing as they approached. It was almost painful after the near silence of the Edge to step back into the chaotic work room. 

It took all of her will not to break the stupid things that went flying past her. Fern couldn’t prevent a little fire from escaping her nostrils though as one of the things came too close to her head for comfort. For the repressed snarl from Pitch, it was clear he was not pleased to be here either. For the first time ever, they actually agreed on something. 

Turning her attention back to the Guardian’s, Fern couldn’t help but feeling smug. They had all fallen silent as the trio appeared in the doorway. Even the creatures that lived in the place were quiet as they stared up at them with fear and a hesitant dash of awe. They made a very imposing sight. The small, fragile looking boy flanked by two ancient and powerful spirits. 

Pitch was the first to break the still picture, taking Jack’s arm in his and leading him down the stairs to where the Guardians were waiting. Fern followed behind them, delighting at the thunk of her boots on the wood that echoed throughout the quiet shop. It felt good to have the yetis scramble out of her way as she glided in Jack’s wake. 

Sandy waved excitedly to her as Jack was ushered onto a chair by Pitch. She nodded back to the Lord of Good Dreams before settling down on Jack’s right and studying the other Guardian’s. Fern already knew Sandy, and had the unfortunate luck to meet North earlier that day. But the feathered woman and pooka were a surprise to see. Especially the pooka, Fern still remembered their genocide and how even the creatures on the Edge had been stunned by the sudden loss of life. Of course, that had been back when there were far fewer Realms than there were now. 

“Oy, who’s this then?” The pooka crossed his arms and fixed Fern with an unamused look.

Jack reached out and grabbed her jacket, a silent plea for him to handle it. With a huff Fern agreed. “This is Fern. She’s a friend of mine who helped me get back here,” Jack said brightly gesturing to her. Fern made sure to glare at them. It wouldn't do for Jack's friends to think she actually wanted to be there or anything. "I probably would have died without her help."

"Not probably, you definitely would have died." She settled down against the banister with an unsettling grin for the Guardian's. It was nice to watch them shift nervously under her gaze, even if Jack did not look happy with her. Although Pitch seemed to be enjoying everyone's discomfort which Fern was against on principle. Nothing she did should ever give that man even a hint of happiness. 

A warning growl started in her throat as the rabbit (a living Pooka? Well that was different) moved closer to Jack. He jumped back away from her in shock and moved away from the trio. It was a good reaction because Fern was just about ten seconds from slashing his fluffy face open. Jack kicked her leg in retaliation with an angry scowl even as Sparkles stood on the boy's shoulder and hissed at her. 

"It seems that somehow Jack was able to escape Edge of World," North said simply, clapping a massive hand against Jack's thin shoulder and nearly sending the boy sprawling. "Is good thing yes? No one has ever escaped before this pair! We should celebrate!"

Pitch ran a possessive hand down Jack's back, tugging the boy closer. It was here, out of the strange lights in the Edge, that the damage done to Jack was apparent. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were gaunt. Jack looked like death warmed over, and even now his legs seemed to be trembling from the strain of standing.

"If Jack escaped, why is he so hurt?" The fairy asked fluttering around them but far enough out of range. Which raised the question for Fern as to why Jack was still so sick.

"What does it matter? He is back and we will make him better!" North protested, smile fixed firmly in place.

Fern pushed off of the railing, getting the attention of everyone in the workshop. "It matters, because he should be better," Fern informed them. Her eyes narrowed as she studied Jack and Pitch, the couple clinging to each other. 

Jack, the adorable child, looked confused. "What do you mean I should be better?"

"Do you remember how Pitch broke the stone curse?" Fern deadpanned. The dark blush that spread across Jack's face meant he did indeed remember. Just like how it was obvious Pitch remembered as well seeing how smug he was. As fun as it was to make Jack embarrassed, Fern had a point to prove. "Well. The pair of you went way past kissing back in the Kingdom of Dreams." 

They really had. The scent of sex had clung to them both when they had gone rushing about. In fact, Fern realized as she stared at the mortified Jack, they had reeked of sex when they had been in the library as well. "That should have been more than enough to break the curse," Fern deadpanned, "The...several times you managed. Way more enthusiasm than necessary." 

Jack's indignant shriek was nothing compared to the horrified expressions the other Guardians were wearing. The rabbit looked especially disgusted with the information, green eyes darting between Jack and Pitch with the resigned horror all older siblings had once they realized the families baby was indulging in adult activities. Toothiana (that was her name, right?) was unable to meet Jack's eyes and North looked furious at the thought of Pitch debouching the boy.

The Sandman was the absolute best. He waited until he made eye contact with Pitch before making an absolutely filthy gesture with his sand that had even the Nightmare King spluttering in embarrassment. "You, sir, are my new favorite person," Fern informed the former wishing star gladly high fiving the madman. 

Pitch was the first to recover from the lingering embarrassment, although Fern noted he was still looking a little flustered. "Then if Jack should be fine, why isn't he?" It was almost cute how Pitch tucked Jack into the curve of his body, hovering over the boy like an avenging angel. 

And honestly, Fern had no idea why Jack was still cursed. It could be for a number of reasons, or even due to the fact that they were in the Mortal Realm. And judging by the constant flow of theories coming from the Guardians, they all had a theory of their own for this. But none of them sounded right when they were voiced.

A pale hand tugged hesitantly as Fern's coat, catching her attention. Jack had moved over to stand by her side when Pitch had joined the discussion. Well, more like an argument at this point in time. It was only a matter of time until someone threw a punch. 

"What about the shadow thing?" Jack whispered, no doubt keeping his voice down to avoid detection.

Fern had no idea what he was talking about. "Which one? The constellations or that other monster?" It would help if Jack used proper nouns so there was some explanation of what he was referencing.

"No, the shadow me. The one that threw me in the ocean." 

"The Fetch?" How had Jack actually remembered that? She would have assumed his concussion had knocked any memories of the encounter from his mind. But now that she thought about it... "That could be it, actually it probably is what is causing this." She raised her voice so the others could hear her over their own argument. "Legend has it you won't live if there's a Fetch of you. So if the Fetch is still alive..."

"The curse will continue to kill me," Jack finished, his voice small. A relieved smile appeared on his face when Pitch moved back to join them, holding Jack gently in his arms. The Nightmare King's expression was strained by the knowledge that Jack was currently dying, an old pain from someone who was used to loss. 

The pooka was the first to break the heavy silence that had fallen over them. "What are we waiting around for?" He demanded, "If we take care of the Fetch, Frostbite will get better, yeah?" 

"But where would it be?" Toothiana asked, "It could be anywhere in the world, or even in the Edge!"

Jack shook his head, cuddling Sparkles close for comfort. "I don't think he's in the Edge anymore. When he...he appeared he said he wanted to be real. He can't be real if he's trapped in the Edge." 

Which was great, but now they had the entire world to comb to find the Fetch. Most likely, it would be centered somewhere that was dear to Jack. The tended to try and take over a person's life, creeping into their homes and going about their everyday lives. Meaning if they found where Jack spent most of his time, they would find the Fetch. 

"Jack's lake," North announced immediately after Fern shared that piece of information. "Is greatest tie into Jack's magic besides his staff. No doubt Fetch will be there."

"Where is your staff?" Pitch asked Jack.

Jack blinked slowly back at Pitch, fear obvious in his eyes. He looked scared and nervous when thinking about the question. "I...I don't know..." And that could be the whole problem. Jack's conduit was missing, and if someone had stolen it they could have control over Jack's person.

"The Fetch probably has it," Fern wasn't trying to comfort the kid. No, it was simply a matter of fact statement. "If it wants to be you, it needs your staff. We'll get it back when we kill the Fetch." 

A look of relief spread across Jack's face at the news. He was obviously was on his last legs of strength now. Trembling legs failed as Jack began to topple forward to the floor. Lucky for him, Pitch quickly swept him off of his feet and into powerful arms. Jack looked like a child while being held against Pitch's chest. His exhausted blue eyes were fluttering shut as sleep crept slowly on him. 

"The poor thing's exhausted," Toothiana whispered gently, her eyes soft as Jack dozed. 

Pitch hefted Jack higher into his arms so the human was easier to carry. "I'll be taking him to his room," Pitch murmured, turning on his heel to leave. Gold met gold as he met Fern's eyes and nodded to the exit. For some reason he wanted to talk to her and there was no reason Fern could deny him. 

They were both silent during their walk through the wooden halls. The only light was gentle twinkling of Christmas lights and a few spare decorations to make it spread. All in all, the place away from the workshop was much more manageable than the workshop itself. 

Jack's room was a welcome relief. Not a single decoration was present, and the lights were tasteful. Shutting the door behind her, Fern studied the room itself as Pitch moved further inside. It was tasteful, a combination of blues that brought to mind deep Arctic winters. Books were stacked everywhere in the room, and there was a massive pile near a giant armchair that looked incredibly comfortable. Fern could just imagine Jack and Pitch curled up together in that chair reading in the early morning light. 

As for Pitch, he gently tucked Jack into a massive bed. Large quilts were tucked around the boy as he slept under the Boogeyman's watchful gaze. A grey hand gently pet brown hair, the gesture as natural as breathing to him. Walking to the other side of the bed Fern gazed down at Jack. 

He really looked terrible. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Fern asked, making sure to keep her voice quiet so Jack could sleep.

Pitch didn't say anything for a long while. He just silently watched as Sparkles curled closer to the boy's neck. Finally though Pitch met her eyes and began to talk. "I'm going after the Fetch, I don't trust the Guardian's to do it right."

"You expect me to believe you can? I seriously doubt you'll be able to kill something that looks exactly like Jack." There was no reason to inform Pitch that the Fetch sounded like Jack as well. 

"I know I won't be able to kill it. If it looks like Jack, I won't be able to harm it. Which is why. I want to know if you think you could finish the job."

Could she? Could Fern kill something that looked exactly like her friend, sounded like him as well? An amused huff left her. "Permission to crush his obnoxious skull in my hand? Why wouldn't I take advantage of that," Fern chuckled lowly. It was a sinister sound that reverberated across the room and sunk into the walls. "Just know if it has information that I need..."

"I'll keep the Guardians off of your back then," Pitch promised his expression pinched. The shade was brave, Fern would give him that. Few would ever be able to promise to allow a stranger to torture the image of their lover for information. 

But staring at how sickly Jack had become due to the curse, it would be worth it. At least this way Fern would have some fun saving Jack's life. 

Jack would owe her for this, and Fern was excited to hold it over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Fern, Pitch, and Bunny face down the Fetch. Jack struggles with finding a way to regain his powers. And Sulis begins to prepare for the final battle.


	23. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack may finally be able to regain the use of his powers and defeat the curse. Fern is able to finish her grudge match against the Fetch. 
> 
> But even so, the Green Lady is still ready to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. Between traveling for job orientation training, work, and preparing to take the CBEST I have been insanely busy. But I have not forgotten this story. I'll continue to update it.
> 
> That said, because we're getting close to the end I was hoping for help on my next project. It'll be BlackIce (because I love them) but I have two ideas that I want your opinion on.  
> 1) Golden Age AU to modern times, Jack and Pitch. Deals with reincarnation.   
> 2) Based on the Secret of Kells movie. Irish themed Jack and Pitch.
> 
> Let me know in a review which sounds more interesting.

Chapter 23-Rise

The forest was silent that night. In the heavy heat of summer, everything was trapped under a muggy haze that left the people feeling weak and exhausted. No animals were out that night either. It was purely silent. 

Which made the crunch of a heavy boot on a twig even more noticeable. The figures moved through the forest as quietly as possible. The most amazing part was that they were succeeding. The pooka, (Aster. His name was Aster, Fern had to remind herself) led the way through the brush. Fern followed after him, darting through the darkness which was helpfully keeping the glow of her eyes from being noticeable. 

Pitch was somewhere near them. It was easy for him, to slink through the shadows to avoid detection. Fern was reasonably sure that he could actually find the Fetch first but just refused to. It would be hard to meet the copy of your lover and know you had to hurt them. For all his courage, even Pitch didn't want to deal with that. 

Which was where Fern came in. She had no problems with the thought that she would need to break the Fetch back down into little tiny pieces. It would be good stress relief. 

"Frostbite's lake is right up there," Aster explained, hunkering down next to Fern in the brush. She was working very hard not to comment on his strange wooden weapons, but judging from Pitch's expression it was deadly. 

"This should be quick then," Fern breathed. Muscles bunched as she readied herself for a fight. Golden veins began to glow against her skin as the fire was stoked in her chest. 

A fuzzy paw latched onto her arm, keeping her from lunging forward. "Look mate, there's no shame in admitting this is going to be hard," Aster said softly. 

Fern sneered at him as she brushed past. "Who said this would be hard?" Because it wasn't hard. Not really. She hadn't been made for compassion, there was a reason dragon's were always the bad guys in stories. Where most people would feel pity, or sympathy, there was a void in Fern's chest that sucked everything in. 

Back when the universe was young, Fern had been created to fight wars. That was her entire purpose in life, to be a soldier and do what needs to be done. Her war may have changed, instead of fighting the far she was defending Jack. And if that meant killing the Fetch? 

Well. The little bastard wouldn't know what hit it as she ripped its arms off. 

And there it was. The Fetch was standing there in the middle of what had to be Jack's lake. It looked as wrong as it had before. The black hair and eyes reflected the moonlight as it moved across the water. Fern could barely remember what Jack's frost had looked like, but it sure as hell didn't look like this. The frost was jagged, stained with some inner darkness that spread through it. "That's just wrong," the rabbit whispered shuddering at the sight of the Fetch's frost bitten fingers. 

Fern didn't respond to his words. Instead, she lunged forward at the Fetch. Her roar would echo through the woods for miles around her, and the next morning nervous townspeople from Burgess would whisper about a bear in the woods. But in that moment, all of Fern's considerable weight slammed into the Fetch.

Or it should have of the Fetch hadn't pulled up a wall of ice that she smacked into instead. The pooka scrambled to a halt next to her, helping Fern back onto her feet. This...this was different that before. The Fetch was way stronger than Fern remembered. 

"It must be drawing on Jack's powers somehow," Fern mumbled searching for a way around the massive circular piece of ice that protected the Fetch who was floating on the water with a demented smile.

Lucky for them, the ice cast shadows. Shadows that Pitch was able to use to appear behind the Fetch. The Nightmare King's dark scythe glittered in the air and for a second Fern actually believed this whole mess would be taken care of. But then the Fetch turned to face Pitch.

Fern had no idea what expression the Fetch was wearing because it was facing Pitch. But she could hear it's voice. "Pitch? What are you doing?" It sounded exactly like Jack did when he was scared. Fern would have bet that it looked exactly like him as well because Pitch froze for a brief second. 

And that was all the Fetch needed to act. Another blast of ice caught Pitch in the chest, throwing him through the ice and into a tree. The Fetch let out a mad cackle as Pitch slumped to the ground and that was it. Fern was done playing nice. 

She couldn't transform. The Fetch was too small to aim for because Jack was ridiculously tiny. A fact Fern planned to fix soon enough. Now all she had to do was get through the ice. Which honestly, wasn't much of a problem for her. 

Calling the fire to her fingers, Fern lunged for the Fetch's throat once more.

~*~

At the same time as the three were approaching his lake, Jack woke up. He didn't know why he woken up. Honestly Jack was still exhausted even as he returned to the waking world. Something was pushing under his skin. It was a clawing, present thing that left Jack itching. He wanted to get out of bed, wanted to find what was making his bones itch so strongly. 

A soft paw against his face brought Jack's attention to Sparkles. The carrion crow whined nervously before butting Jack's chin with his head. Absently, Jack petted Sparkles even as he rose from the bed. He needed to follow whatever was calling to him just like he needed to breathe.

Jack walked towards the window that led out into the icy waste. Reaching out, he slowly opened the latch and just breathed. The icy air hurt his lungs in that brief moment as he readjusted to the cool air. It felt good. Jack had never believed he would miss the cold. It was a sign of death and slow decay. 

But the feel of biting cold numbing his skin made Jack smile in delight.

Bracing himself on the windowsill, Jack pushed himself out of the room and into the soft snow. The presence that had been pushing against his skull sent Jack stumbling into snow drifts. Somewhere far behind him, Sparkles let out a piercing shriek back in the workshop. 

Jack wanted to go back and comfort him, but the pressure kept him moving forward through the snow. Absently, he was aware of Sparkles flying around him with worried shrieks and chirps. Jack continued to stumble through the snow drifts with an absent minded need.

It felt like he was floating in his own skull. Jack had only felt like that a couple of times ever in his life. The last time had been in Pitch's lair when Jack had been floating happily at the pleasure Pitch had taught him. 

This floating was more dangerous though. Jack could not feel how the cold numbed his fingers, or how his toes began to turn black from frostbite. All he cared about was the need to make the pressure stop.

The workshop disappeared into the distance, but still Jack continue used to walk. Underfoot, the snow was beginning to disappear. Hard rock and ice stuck out from the snow, slowly forming the shelf that opened up to the sea ice. High overhead, the northern lights flickered and danced across the skies in rich shade of blues and greens.

Jack couldn't look away from them. 

~*~

The Fetch screeched as Fern wrapped a powerful hand around this throat. Thin legs kicked out at her as she lifted him high above the ground. Somewhere, distantly, Fern could hear Bunnymund and Pitch yelling about something. Maybe the fact that she was slowly choking out the image of their friend. 

Squeezing tighter, Fern sneered. "Now, you're going to answer some questions for me and I'll let you go," she hissed, "Don't and I'll crush your pretty little skull in my hands. Understand?" She loosened her grip enough for the Fetch to speak, but not enough for him to escape. "Why did Sulis make you?" 

It was the one thing Fern had been unable to figure out. There were way better ways to kill off someone than with an unpredictable Fetch. And Fern knew Sulis, she had studied the Green Lady's tactics and she never left anything to unpredictable actions. 

A twisted smile crossed the Fetch's face. "Mistress needs the Frost boy weak from my existence," it hissed, "Needs him fragile and dying for plan to work."

"What plan?"

"The plan to defeat Winter once and for all," the Fetch said smugly. 

"But that's impossible," Bunnymund's voice reached them, the horror obvious in his voice, "You can't defeat a season." 

"That's not what it said," Pitch murmured, "It said that Winter would be defeated, not the winter season."

An amused huff left Fern at the revelation. She'd seen Sulis use this tactic before and fail. It would be poetic justice for her to fail now. "Let me guess, Jack's the only surviving winter spirit, isn't he?" Fern tightened her grip again, "And once Sulis takes him out, there will be no more winter spirits. Right?"

The Fetch giggled at that. "And then Summer will finally defeat Winter for once and for all!" 

A derisive snort left Fern, steam curling in the air. "Sounds like a plan Sulis would make," Fern mused, eyes narrowing as she focused on the Fetch. It was lucky for her that Jack was so tiny and fragile. Just a simple shift of her hand let her cradle the back of his head in her hand. Sharp nails dug into the back of its head. A cold expression crossed her face as she stared at the Fetch. "Seems like you've served your purpose, filth."

A horrified shriek left the Fetch as it began to struggle in its grip. "You said you'd let me go!" It shrieked, "You said you would leave!" 

"Sulis didn't tell you anything about me, did you? I am Eyjafjallajökull, Commander of the Golden Horde," Fern leaned in close, so the Fetch would hear every word she hissed, "I am fire. I am your death. And little Fetch..." Her grip tightened. "I lie." 

The crunch of skull echoed through the quiet forest clearing. Fern stated expressionless as the Fetch's stolen face decayed away to bone.

~*~

Jack raised a hand to the lights, a gentle smile present on his face. The northern lights continued to shift overheard and for a minute Jack didn't believe anything would happen. And then the magic occurred. The shifting lights began to call to him, begging Jack to come closer. But there was stretch of water, free from all ice, that he needed to move around first. 

One pale delicate foot, the toes blue from cold, settled on the surface of the water. And held. It was followed by its companion and within minutes Jack was walking across the surface of the water. Normally this wouldn't be a surprise, Jack could float in the air and summon the water to his will. But that was with magic, only when winter flowed through his veins did Jack know he could walk on water. But now he was human, and something else was drawing him forward. 

Little ripples spread out from his feet, disturbing the still surface of the sea. Sparkles, who had followed after him, whirled through the air with nervous chirps. But Jack didn't notice, his entire focus was on the northern lights.

Standing below them, Jack shut his eyes and fell back. The shifting lights flowed down from the sky and wrapped around the boy to lift him up into the swirls of light. It would have been a magical sight if anyone had been present to actually see it. Brown hair turned white as the softly falling snow and the rough, worn outfit of skins Jack had been wearing began to melt away.

A new glittering outfit took its place, shimmering from the lights. Delicate silk appeared, the color of ice hidden deep within glaciers with the little strips of white included. Cool ice pressed against his head as a delicate drown formed, inlaid with sapphires made from the pure blue light. A sharp pain in his ear made Jack want to reach to touch the love, wondering what new wonder had pierced his lobe. But the magic kept his eyes closed so he couldn't see the opal teardrop that rested against his neck.

The northern lights began to lower Jack back to the water. He was well protected in a cape of diamond dust, and Jack could feel the cool train wrapped around him made of frost and even more diamond dust. Once settled back on the water, Jack's eyes fluttered open. The northern lights shone in his eyes for a long moment. The pupils shifted and changed even as frost spread out from his feet to cover the water.

Slowly, the lights disappeared leaving pure blue with little white snowflakes gazing back up at the sky. Delighted laughter bubbled up in Jack as he stood on the little layer of frost. The Wind came curling around him, whispering against the ice in delight. A low squeak was all the warning Jack had before Sparkles came hurtling into his arms. Holding the carrion crow close, Jack spun in delighted circle as he laughed in the Arctic wilds.

Jack Frost was finally back. 

~*~ 

The clatter of bones hitting the ground was the only noise that sounded in the quiet forest. Both Pitch and Bunnymund were completely silent and a Fern just knew if she looked over her shoulder she would see them staring at the pile of bones. 

"You killed him," whispered Bunnymund.

Fern didn't face him. She really couldn't right then, not with the image of Jack's flesh melting away stuck in her mind. "I just saved his life," Fern corrected absently. She absently kicked at the bone closest to her, "You should thank me for this."

"Thank you?! For not caring that you killed Jack?" He actually sounded angry. How adorable.

With a snarl Fern turned and glared at him. "For doing the job you were too weak to do!" she roared. 

"Weak? I'll show you weak little girl!"

"I'd like to see you try..." 

"Enough!" Pitch yelled, using his shadows to push them away from each other. The furious glare the Nightmare King sent them had the rabbit looking nervous but Fern had seen worse. "What's done is done. Fern took care of the Fetch, and now we should go make sure that Jack is actually fine now."

The pair glared at each other for a tense minute before Fern backed down with a huff. Bunnymund relaxed a little at that but Fern had no doubt that this argument was not over by a long shot. They would just need to continue without Pitch there to shame them into stopping. 

A blast of cold caught Fern's attention. She turned, expecting to see the Fetch somehow still alive. But there was nothing there. A crackle of frost sounded and Fern looked down to her arm bracer.

Spirals of frost were spreading over it with delicate blue snowflakes appearing in it. "What the hell," Fern hissed, checking the other bracer and seeing the same frost there. Her core temperature was way too hot for any frost or ice to ever appear on her person. "We need to go back now," Fern said, her voice shaking a little. Why wasn't the ice melting! "Something's wrong...very wrong." 

Bunnymund, who was not aware that she was a dragon did not seem concerned. But Pitch, who had seen her destructive force first hand looked reasonably worried by this as well. For being a creature of fear, Pitch's fears that this ice was somehow tied to Jack were painfully obvious. 

Which raised the question, what trouble had Jack gotten into that Fern needed to save him from now?

~*~

Jack laughed happily on the ice, calling the Wind to carry him back to the workshop. He made sure to hold Sparkles close even as the icy air dragged him up and over landscapes of stunning ice. His magic was back! Jack couldn't believe it! How wonderful this was.

He couldn't wait to show Pitch and Fern.

A gasp left Jack as a searing pain spread through his chest. Agony raced through him as Jack plummeted to the ground. This was a pain he had only faced once when Pitch broke his staff in Antarctica. Hitting the ground hard, Jack screamed in pain even as he curled into himself. Why was he in pain? What had happened to his staff?

An agonized sob left Jack's throat as vines came creeping across the ground towards him. They snaked around his ankle, and yanked hard and fast. Jack screamed in terror as he was pulled into the darkness with the Green Lady's laughter ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally has his powers back! Sure, Sulis has him but I haven't let him down yet. Except for cursing him like seven times already...so might end well? Might not? 
> 
> We'll see in the next chapter.


	24. The Good Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally faces down Sulis for the first time since the Ice Palace. Fern and Pitch prepare to go to war to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe this is nearly over. I am so excited that everything is coming together. 
> 
> I did receive a question about Fern's shifting between shapes. Keep in mind, Fern's dragon form is massive. Her wing size is the size of about two jumbo jets wings tip to tip making her massive. So, if Fern is inside a building, or palace, or anything, she is probably in human form.
> 
> Also, her dragon form does not have hands like you and me. Think Smaug from the Hobbit and you'll see what I mean. She's massive. It's great.

Chapter 24- The Good Fight 

When Jack opened his eyes, he was on the middle of a massive stone. Terrified he began to struggle against the bonds that were holding him down. Wide blue eyes turned and stared at the spiky vines that were digging into his skin. Little punctures were obvious in his wrists but no blood was coming out. 

Why was no blood coming out? He had been bleeding since...since he fell in the Swamp of Decay. He hadn't bled before he lost his powers. This must mean that he had his magic back. He had his ice again! Which meant he had options to get out of this mess. 

Focusing on his powers, Jack tried to channel his ice into the vines to kill them off. Another wave of terror filled Jack as he watched the ice accomplish nothing. He couldn't kill the vines! Tears filled Jack's eyes as he realized he couldn't escape. With a frustrated scream Jack collapsed back onto the slab of rock and just...gave up. 

Slumped weakly against the stone, Jack had the perfect view of someone's shoes coming near him. They were detailed boots with green detailing which gave Jack an idea of what he was facing. Looking up, terrified blue eyes took in the smiling face of the Green Lady.

"Oh, Jack. What have you stumbled into this time." She rested a manicured hand against Jack's cheek in a false show of comfort. Because of that Jack wasn't surprised when she dug her nails in harshly to his cheek. "We really need to address this problem." 

Jack glared back defiantly at her. "If you stopped trying to hunt me down, I wouldn't end up in these messes," Jack snarled. He didn't care that tears were in his eyes. Rage was all that he felt. In a moment of spite Jack spat against her cheek. 

It was a sign of how secure in her power Sulis was that she didn't strike him for it. Instead Sulis just looked at him like he was a disobeying child before moving away from him? 

"Do you know what happened to Yuki-Onna? To General Winter and the Snow Queen? It's very simple actually. I killed them all. Do you want to know why?" Sulis grabbed his face again. "Because if they are all gone, then Winter will collapse. And my court, my Summer Kingdom, will take their place. There will be no more snow, no more frost, no more chilly winds. Instead the entire world will belong to me." 

"You're insane," Jack whispered. How could someone ever believe that they could get rid of one the seasons? There was a reason there were four, they all balanced each other out perfectly. To destroy one would mean that all the others would collapse. 

"Not insane," Sulis corrected. "Just...enlightened. And once I kill you, the rest of the world will be enlightened as well."

There was just one thing Jack had to know "Why leave me alive when you could have killed me at any time in the Edge!" 

"There's a simple enough answer for that. You see, to finally kill off Winter I need to kill the Winter Queen on the Summer Solstice. What I didn't know was that the last Queen had hid the crown where I couldn't get to it. No one had actually ruled Winter for over a thousand years." Sulis smiled fondly at Jack as she stroked his face. "Until you Jack. You found the crown and became the new Winter Queen. So you're the one I need to kill." A sad sigh left Sulis as she pouted at him. "Turns out I didn't need to kill all of those winter spirits after all." 

Squirming uselessly against the vines, Jack tried once more to get free. His failure was met with Sulis's fond expression at his actions. Honestly Jack didn't know why Sulis hadn't killed him yet but he refused to waste any chance. Until Sulis plunged the knife she had sharpened into his chest, Jack was going to try to get away. 

Neither of them noticed the only blur dart away from Jack's prone form as Sparkles went flying for help. 

~*~

The workshop was just as oppressive as it had been before. Fern really hated having to walk back inside. When this whole mess was over, she was going to get as far away from this workshop as possible and stay there. She would never put a foot in this colorful hell. 

A snarl left Fern as one of the elves came running a bit too close to her for comfort. A dark curl of amusement passed over her as the elf stumbled over itself getting away from her. What made it even better was the annoyed glare from Bunnymund. 

Pitch wasn't with them as they approached North and Tooth. He had disappeared the second they showed up back in the workshop to check Jack over. She wasn't really surprised, Pitch seemed like the type of person who would want to know every last detail about their lover's life. And having Jack in the Edge for so long had probably made him more paranoid. 

"Is the Fetch gone?" Tooth asked softly.

A cold smile crossed Fern's face. "Yes," was the only response she could give. Bunnymund flinched next to her at the word and Fern knew that he was probably replaying the image of her breaking the look-alike-Jack's skull in her bare hands. Some nightmares that would make Pitch proud would come from tonight.

At least North seemed to relax at that. "Then Jack is safe," he said simply and that...that was strange. Jack not being in trouble didn't happen. The mad boy always rushed ahead regardless of consequence and Fern would save him. She forgot how long this trend had happened for, but it was comfortable to them both now. 

The glint of gold heralded the arrival of Sandy and Fern felt more at ease again. She respected him at least, he had proven to be a strong warrior in the Kingdom of Dreams when everything had fallen apart. Maybe he would know what was wrong.

And Fern was right. Sandy took one look at her bracers before a giant gold exclamation mark appeared over his head. The mark was then followed by a series of other signs that swirled too fast for Fern to understand. "I have no idea what you're saying," Fern informed him bluntly and a tiny part of her delighted in the utter frustration that crossed Sandy's face. 

Then, slowly, Sandy showed her. It was a little golden image of her and Jack facing against monsters. And each time Fern pushed Jack behind her to stand defiant to the threats facing them. Monster after monster appeared and fell as the little sand Fern stood strong. Sandy showed her defending Jack from harm, guarding him from the things that lurk in the edges of the world.

But guard wasn't the right word Fern realized, and she could never be a Guardian. So what was the word Sandy wanted, a defender, a soldier, a knight?

Yes, Sandy signed happily, a knight. A always a knight. 

"This sheila is a knight?" Fern hadn't even noticed that the Guardians had joined them until Bunnymund spoke up. The pooka did not seem happy with hearing that she was a knight. North though seemed to be pondering the question, "If she is knight, who does she guard?"

Once, Fern mused bitterly, she had guarded the other dragons but they were all gone. Sandy had the answer though as a giant golden snowflake appeared above his head. Fern knew it was Sandy's symbol for Jack, so that meant she was his knight? 

"I'm Jack Frost's knight," Fern said dumbly, not sure how it had happened. But again Sandy shook his head in denial and showed the snowflake. So not Jack's knight, but maybe she was Frost's knight. "The knight of frost," Fern whispered, "I am the knight of winter...winter's knight." 

North hissed at the statement, a worried expression crossing his face. "The Winter Knight," he said softly and suddenly Fern knew it was true, down to her very bones. That was who she was now. 

"But I don't understand," Tooth pipped in, "There hasn't been a Winter Knight since General Winter! How did this happen?"

"Because new Winter Queen was chosen and called on Fern for knight," North said sadly and Fern understood. 

The only way for her to be the knight was if someone knew her true name. And there was only one person alive who knew that. "Jack's the Winter Queen," Fern said quietly as the fire of her rage began to grow. Smoke began to rise from the wooden floor she was standing on as Fern got angrier and angrier at whatever stupid thing Jack had done. "But that shouldn't be possible! He's asleep in his room! Jack shouldn't have been able to manage this!" 

"That's assuming that Jack is still in his room," a cold voice rang through the workshop. Pitch stepped out from the shadows and into the light, his golden eyes shining with a steely anger that Fern understood. Anger that masked a deeply hidden worry for one tiny ice sprite who didn't know when to stop. "Jack's missing," Pitch said simply. There was a defeated tone to his voice, one that came from continuous disappointment tied into such a simple sentence.

"What? Impossible! Did you check rest pole?" North demanded. 

That at least brought back a flare of rage to Pitch's eyes. "Yes I check everywhere," Pitch snapped, "And all I could find was on open window and footprints in snow that disappeared." 

Well, now Fern knew how Jack had become the Winter Queen. By doing something incredibly stupid. "I am going to kill him," Fern realized out loud, mildly surprised that she said it out loud. It didn't help that most of the Guardians took a step back in fear at the statement. Only Sandy didn't seem afraid, and Pitch was so furious that Fern doubted he'd even heard her.

"Does anyone have any idea where he is?" Tooth asked nervously.

Pitch's eyes narrowed dangerously at the question. "Someone is blocking his fears," Pitch hissed and there was a multitude of hissing destruction in his tone, "I can't track him. Which wouldn't be a problem if you had done your job and watched him!"

"He was sleeping! Where was he going?" North defended himself and just like that, the built up fear and tension spilled over into a fight. Fern ignored the yelling and tried to figure out just where Jack had been planning on going. There was really no where Jack could have gone, not with him being as weak as he was.

Then the pain hit. Searing pain spread across her temples and a roar left her throat. Images flashed behind her eyes. Wild red hair, a dangerous smile and a knife. Vines wrapped tight around her wrists but her wrists weren't white they were a deep tan.... Terror, pure terror pressing down on her from all sides. "Fern! Tell us what's happening!" 

Gritting her teeth, Fern managed to speak. "Stones," she hissed, "Massive stones with an altar..." Why was she so scared? Fern had never actually been scared in her life, it was a horrible feeling and Fern wanted it to stop! 

The pain died down and Fern gasped in relief. She paused, staring at her arms that were now covered in frost. Actually, Fern realized, her entire body was covered in frost armor which was weird. The Guardians were standing well away from her as Fern staggered to her feet probably because she was standing in a circle of dangerously sharp ice. "This is different," she murmured softly. Looked like her title was already kicking in.

Not that Pitch would give her a moment to relax. "What happened to Jack," Pitch demanded. "You said something about stones and an altar."

"And that's all I know," Fern snapped back, frustration making her voice even sharper than normal. 

"But that's a start!" Tooth said brightly, "We know to focus on ancient sites."

"Added to that, Sulis is from British Isles," North mused, "She would take Jack somewhere there where she is stronger."

It was Bunnymund who figured it out. "Stonehenge," he whispered as excitement slowly spread through the room. "The crazed sheila took him to Stonehenge."

"Then there is no time to waste. To the sleigh," North ordered leading everyone from the room. In all the excitement that was going on as they prepared for the war, no one noticed the change that was happening to Pitch. Ice was slowly spreading across his cuffs even as he climbed into the sleigh next to Fern. 

They were more focused on the upcoming battle than delicate frost on a shadow spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. Next chapter is the war! Finally. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	25. War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to fight for his life. Fern gains her title as the Winter Knight. And Pitch calls on old friends to aid in Jack's rescue. This is the final battle of the Seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of God. This was originally two chapters and then it kind of just dissolved into one giant mess. But hey, at least the biggest part of the whole thing is over.

Chapter 25- War Begins 

The Wind was screeching in defiance as the sleigh flew through the air. The land went flying below them and sure, it was good enough, but it chafed at Fern. She could fly faster than this stupid thing, but the tactician in her hissed that having more allies come into battle was a good idea. 

It was amusing to watch Bunnymund panic in the sleigh but the amusement quickly left her. Especially when all Fern could think about was if Jack was still alive or if Sulis had killed him already. Well, either way Fern would see battle. If Jack was alive, she would save him. If he was dead, then she would avenge him. 

They left the snow behind and went flying over greener lands. A sneer curled over her face as Fern studied the landscape. It was definitely a hold over for Sulis, the land reeked with her power. 

"Do you know know what we're going to face?" Pitch asked her quietly.

"No idea," Fern rumbled, "She's fond of having an army back her. But her old army is gone so I don't know where she'll find one."

~*~

Sulis grinned manically as she studied the floating image before her. A depiction of all the Realms was above her and Sulis had the power to touch them. In her hand was the knife that would let her manipulate all the Realms to her bidding.

"Did you know I built the Edge?" Sulis informed Jack, "I crafted it and made it exist. I know all of its secrets and can use them whenever I want." Her knife glinted, casting a murderous shadow over Jack's face. "Like ripping open a Way between the Edge and this Realm."

"You're insane," Jack spat.

"Not insane, never that. Simply a good strategist," Sulis protested, "Tell me Jack, how will your Guardians like my army?" 

~*~

Every living thing felt the tear in reality. It physically hurt the soul, a deep pain that would profoundly impact them all for years to come. It hit children the hardest of all, waking them up screaming from the utter wrongness.

For the Guardians, they had a much more immediate reaction from being so close to the source. The sleigh had the most immediate reaction to the whole thing. It's magic simply gave out and they were dropped about a hundred feet straight down before the magic returned. Fern dug her nails into the wood, leaving thick gouges as she clung to it. It didn't help that Bunnymund was screaming in her ear.

"What was that?" Tooth demanded once the magic returned to normal. 

"Whatever it was, it certainly left an impact," Pitch admitted, feeling the spike in power as more and more people grew afraid. 

But Fern didn't care about that. What did she care if people were afraid or if they fell from the sky when something much worse was ahead. Standing slowly, Fern stared in mute horror at the sight before her. The shimmering rip in reality was before them, massive and ominous in the night air. Even worse Fern could see scuttling monsters creeping from the tear to join the Green Knight in front of Stonehenge. 

"She got an army," Fern whispered, "She actually got an army for this."

"You know what that is?" North demanded as they drew even nearer. 

"Sulis ripped open the Edge of the World," Fern's voice cracked, "She's opened the gates to every horror locked away so she can kill Jack." A wave of hopelessness washed over Fern as she stared at the black swarm. "Fuck," was all she could say, "What do we do now?" 

A flash of gold caught Fern's attention. Sandy had a determined expression on his face as he explained that they would fight. The golden light seemed to strengthen the other Guardians, but Fern had faced Sulis before and knew how it was pointless. "We'd need an army to stand a chance," Fern argued.

And of course Pitch decided to speak up. "Well, it's a good thing I know just the army." 

~*~

Jack was thankful Sulis was too distracted by the battle to watch him. It gave Jack more freedom to figure out an escape. Looking around frantically, Jack felt a wave of relief fill him. His staff was leaning against one of the rocks. Now all he had to do was get to the staff and everything would be fine. 

Jack focused on getting free of the vines. Twisting his wrists in an attempt to get free. The struggle was made easier with the blood on his wrists from the thorns. But now Jack was able to twist free.

Dropping to the ground Jack slunk over to his staff. Taking it in hand, he crept up behind Sulis and swung. Jack was tiny and thin, the result of too many hungry winters, so most people would assume Jack was weak. He wasn't. All the power of winter was wrapped in his tiny body and unleashed on Sulis in that instance. His staff connected with her skull with a most satisfying crunch before she dropped to the ground.

Jack scrambled forward, his hands wrapping around the knifes handle and holding it close. It fit perfectly in his hand. A terrible idea formed in Jack's mind as he held the knife and a wicked smile crossed his face. Well, if Sulis was allowed to have an army, why couldn't Jack?

It was easy enough to lean forward and cut into the floating image.

~*~

A portal of darkness appeared as Pitch stepped out of it. Following him came several powerful spirits that were native to the American continents. The darkest spirits from the great lands appeared next to him in all their glory. The ring snort of the Headless Horseman's steed challenged the goblin ranks even as the more war oriented spirits prepared to do battle. The Hookman and Slenderman lurked in the background as the spirits from the Wild West and the Pampas readied their horses for battle. 

Fern couldn't help but feel impressed by the show of force. "When he says he'll bring an army, he delivers," Fern grumbled reluctant admiration in her voice as the new spirits joined her and the Guardians. Across the field from them stood the Green Knight flanked by the goblin hordes. Fern's eyes narrowed in defiance even as she summoned weapons of ice to her hands. A heavy beat passed before both sides surged forward to do battle. 

All Fern cared about was the Green Knight. Everything else was a distraction from her goal to rip out his throat. The Green Knight's great axe hit her short blades with a resounding clang. A feral snarl left the dragon as she lunged forward to continue her offensive. 

It was something she never forgot. The thrill of true and glorious combat as she danced through blood and grime. Each scream from the goblin hordes and victorious cry from the soldiers on her side boosted her actions. Fern knew she cut a striking figure, a being of Winter cutting down Summer again and again as they were both forced back to Stonehenge. Her allies did not waver when the personification of their cause continued to fight without pause even when the axe cut into her forearm.

A vengeful scream left her as one of the blades sliced the the Green Knight's leg, sending him crashing to the ground before her. The twin blades came to rest on either side of his neck as Fern sneered down at him. 

"It does not matter if I fall in battle, the Green Lady will triumph," The Green Knight crowed, "Finish what you started! Behead me!"

"Fine," Fern spat slicing through the thick neck and sending the head rolling across the battlefield. Wild war cries of triumph rose from the American spirits as they rushed forward once more. Everyone paused for a brief moment as they felt the universe split open again. Fern took a brief moment to wonder what horror from beyond the veil would appear now. But lucky for her, these new people were in their side.

Disbelieving laughter left Fern as the Kingdom of Dreams appeared before them, Jeanne running forward with a wild battle cry. The Dream soldiers followed after her into the fray with cries of their own, forming ranks around the smug and superior Sandman. 

The other rip in reality let out a much deadlier force. It was heralded with a massive wave of water that washed away the goblins before them, followed by Sedna who didn't seem bothered by the chaos around her. Other warriors ("braves," Jack had told her once) joined Sedna, no doubt other fighters and Jack's various uncles and aunts. They stood together in a line of fierce silence before Sedna broke it. A shrieking war cry left her, taken up by the Warriors around her. The most amazing part was seeing the other American spirits take up the familiar war cry and lunge forward with the Native spirits. 

The goblins faltered at this new threat. Sure, there was an army of goblins and only forty people on Fern's side, but they were still winning. The goblins leader was defeated and the Guardians had more support than they knew what to do with. Victory seemed inevitable to all by the goblins. Fern wasn't concerned with that, she had a different goal to deal with.

Running into the rind of massive stone Fern headed directly to the altar in the middle. She expected to see Jack chained down to the stone. Probably struggling to escape, working himself bloody so Sulis won't kill him. But instead there's nothing there.

Sure, some leftover trash from the human tourists. But no frost spirit was present. Just silent stone.

"Where is he?" Fern hissed, darting forward towards the rock. She must look like an idiot. Circling a giant slab of stone in the hopes of finding a hidden seal or Way or something. Anything really! But nothing was there.

Her stress ratcheted up as the shadows parted allowing Pitch to join her. She did not need a frantic lover to add to the general mess that was happening around her. "Where is Jack?" Pitch demanded, worry clear in his voice,

"Not here," Fern growled back.

"Then where?"

"I don't know."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Fern bellowed back, "I'm not from this realm! I don't know it's layout or how to travel in it! I have no idea where he could possibly be." There was no way this stupid realm had multiple places with giant rock circles. Actually, Jack was from this Realm. They probably had them. 

A loud shriek reached Fern's ears just seconds before Sparkles crashed into her shoulder. The crow-like creature was chittering madly on Fern's shoulder at a frequency that hurt her ears. But what kept Fern from throwing the stupid thing across the field was the small patterns of frost decorating his feathers. 

"Sparkles," it hurt to call him that, "Were you with Jack?"

Sparkles let out a cheap of agreement. "Can you take us to him?" Pitch demanded. Another agreeing chirp left Sparkles as he fluttered into the air. 

"Stay here and finish the goblins off. They'll need you to coordinate the whole mess with the other realms," Fern ordered Pitch, her entire focus on the carrion crow, "I'll go save you maiden for you while your mother-in-law makes you fight bad guys." "

Pitch sneered, "If any harm comes to him, I'll tear you apart."

"I'd like to see you try," Fern spat before launching herself into the air. A pillar of fire appeared above the battlefield before the dragon appeared once again. For the first time in over a thousand years, a dragon entered the field of battle. The screams of goblins caught in dragon fire as Fern flew past was the opening scream to a new age. The stunned awe in the eyes of the soldiers on her side as they witnessed a force older than the universe itself return to the war. 

In all of this commotion, no not noticed the body of the Green Knight standing up and reattaching his head to his body before disappearing in a flash of green light. 

The land of England passed under her as Fern sped across the land after Sparkles. They flew north, the rolling hills turning into rocky mountainside. Then, even better, she went flying across an open expanse of water back into land once more. The pair fell over the Hebrides islands until they reached the outermost rim. Finally Fern was able to see the massive stones standing high above the green earth. 

Even more important was the figure in blue and the figure in green fighting against each other amongst the stones. A wicked rumble spread through Fern's chest as she pulled her fire. Sulis wouldn't know what hit her when Fern landed. 

~*~  
The problem with using strange magic was that it often affected people in weird ways. Jack, for his part, had managed to avoid this for years. He knew he was a winter spirit, knew his powers were harder to use when in hotter climates. Because of this Jack never used his magic in ridiculous ways, like making it snow on the Equator. For all his pranks and laughter he was a responsible spirit. Which was why he had gone all this time without using the wrong magic.

The knife he had used to open the holes in the universe belonged to Sulis. Her magic was the complete opposite of his own and he could tell. Just holding the knife made his skin feel like it was bleeding. Using the actual knife was physically wrong, the strange magic making him ill and weak. But no matter how much Jack wanted to curl up on the floor and cry he couldn’t. He needed to be strong and save everyone.

But the magic was so wrong on every level and that was all Jack could focus on. He tuned out everything around him, focusing only on keeping the portal open. Which was what let Sulis creep up behind him. Searing pain tore through Jack as Sulis struck. An agonized scream left him as her sword sunk deep into his shoulder blade. Luck was the only thing that let Jack escape with his arm intact, even if it was hanging limply by his side.

“You’ve ruined everything,” Sulis hissed, her wild red hair crackling in the wind. The deranged look in her eyes scared Jack more than anything he had ever encountered before. “This was going to be my greatest victory!” Sulis shrieked, “I was making the world a better place until you came along and wrecked things!”

Jack’s legs gave out from underneath him, due to a combination of blood loss and exhaustion. Panting from the pain, Jack could only glare defiantly back at Sulis as she advanced on him. “You’ll never win,” Jack spat, “Someone will always be there to defeat you.”

“Oh you foolish boy,” Sulis cackled, “With you dead, no one will be able to defeat me!”

For the first time since this whole mad adventure started, Jack wasn’t afraid to die. He had been playing by her rules for far too long, and no matter what he did it lead to him losing. What else was there for Jack to do? The sound of beating wings broke Jack out of his thoughts. Sky blue eyes rose to greet the imposing form of a massive dragon coming straight at him.

Jack reacted in the only way he knew how. Lashing out with his staff, Jack sent Sulis tumbling to the ground. With her distracted he threw himself behind one of the massive standing stones and hunkered down. Just seconds later searing fire came blasting down from the sky, curling around the stone and scorching the grass. Jack curled into himself in the searing heat waiting for the onslaught to end. While it felt like hours, it couldn’t have been more than seconds before the fire disappeared. The ground rumbled as dragons claws dug into the earth, leaving deep gouges in charred rock and dirt.

Jack rose to his feet, approaching Fern’s imposing shape with an utter lack of fear. Far latter there would be paintings made of this moment. Stories and songs would be written of Jack’s bravery as he approached the largest and fiercest of the dragons without flinching away. But in that instance? Jack was just thankful his friend was there.

“Fern,” Jack breathed out in delight. A ripple of fire lit up the sky and then Fern’s human shape was standing across from him, dressed in strange blue and white armor. “What are you wearing?”

A haughty eyebrow was the only answer Jack’s question received. “I could say that about your outfit,” Fern commented as Sparkles flew down from the air to light on Jack’s shoulder with a happy chirp. “You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine,” Jack protested walking unsteadily over to her, “We need to get out of here before Suli…”

A thorny vine wrapped itself around Jack’s ankle, drawing blood and sending him to the ground. He screamed as his shoulder twinged in agony at the treatment as he was hauled back across the grass and towards Sulis. A bellow was Fern’s answer and Jack could hear her running towards him. A wet thunk sounded and Jack raised his head to see Fern fighting off a green knight with a wild expression on her face.

“I beheaded you!” Fern screamed, while the knight simply laughed.

Jack’s attention was drawn away from the fight as he brought up his staff to block Sulis. Her sword hit the wood with a sickening crunch leaving a gouge through the staff’s surface. Jack could feel his very center screaming in agony but had to ignore it to keep fighting.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he stumbled back to his feet, Desperation fueled every strike and block even as Sulis swung her sword with centuries of practice. Jack could only struggle to keep fighting, to keep the sword from biting through his neck and sending him to the ground. He continued to fight even when his muscles screamed in protest, as rich red blood painted his side with each swing of the arm.

Slowly Jack was pushed back by Sulis. He could feel himself faltering under each attack and knew it was a matter of time until he lost. A strong kick from her sent Jack stumbling back until he hit Fern. Her warm bulk stopped him in his tracks and Jack could only gasp in pain.

“We’re not going to survive this,” he managed to gasp out.

“Not like this we’re not,” Fern agreed, “So maybe we should stop playing fair.”

“What?”

“You’re the Winter Queen Jack. Use that power,” Fern ordered before fire surged over her once more. Jack was left blinking up in awe at her as the massive dragon roared in defiance before sending a jolt of fire at the Green Knight.

Use Winter huh? That Jack could do.

Gritting his teeth, Jack reached deep into his core. He dug past the Joy he typically used and kept going. He went even deeper inside to the cold and darkness of harsh winter nights, when blizzards threatened to freeze anyone who ventured outside. Jack grasped that power in both hands and shoved it at Sulis.

A massive wave of ice went flying towards her, hitting the Summer Queen squarely in the chest. A wave of green magic forming a protective wall was her response but Jack knew it was a matter of time. She’d been using magic for days, while he had an untapped reserve. All his pain, and anger, and hatred, was directed in this attack.

The ice spread across the grass. Snow fell from the sky to cover them both as the winds howled in agony, Jack grit his teeth, anchored to the moment by Sparkles’s claws digging into his shoulder. Those tiny pinpricks of pain kept him sane as the magic tried to take over. Jack refused to let that happen and kept it harnessed inside. Finally the sign he had been looking for appeared. Cracks began to show in Sulis’s green shield. It was easy enough to direct the ice to grow in the cracks, to spread and become a wedge so the shield would break faster. The ice just continued to grow as Jack sent more and more power into it.

Finally, Sulis’s shield broke. Green glass fell helplessly to the ground as the Summer Queen collapsed to the around exhausted. Magical exhaustion was a terrible sight to behold. It struck a person hard and fast, draining their energy and leaving them with nothing else. Sulis’s constant stream of curses and spells had left her magically drained. Blood leaked from her ears and nose even as she gasped for breath. Kneeling on the grass, she was the opposite of the powerful fae Jack had feared for so long.

“Impossible,” she hissed, “You’re nobody. You shouldn’t be able to do this! I should be able to defeat you!”

An ice dagger formed in Jack’s hand as he approached her.

“I am Jack Frost! The last Winter Elemental. The Man in the Moon has blessed me, just have the spirits of the People given me strength. I am the first Old World spirit born to the New World, born twice under moonlight, and my territory ranges from Pole to Pole. My will is the Heart of Winter, my joy the snow days and my anger the great blizzards. I am the ruler of Winter, the Queen who will give it strength, and I. Do. Not. Bow. To. Summer." 

The ice dagger dug into his heart. It was horrifically easy to kill someone with ice. Normally Jack would turn away from such horrors but the last few months had left him so numb that he could only watch as Sulis gasped for breath that would never come..

Green eyes glazed over as her heart stopped beating. The Summer Queen slumped over to the ground, dead. Jack was too numb to really do anything as her body dissolved into green flame except for her crown. That remained whole, glittering on the ground without the malic Jack typically associated to it.

It was over. His job was done. Jack slumped to his knees, too exhausted to stay standing. He could only stare at the sight where Sulis’s body had lain. He didn’t react to Sparkles demands, or look up as Fern approached. Jack didn’t say anything as she leaned down and picked up the crown in her hand.

“It’s over,” Jack whispered. How the hell was all this over so simply? It should have had a grander finish.

“This part at least,” Fern informed him bluntly. “You still need to rebuild the Winter Court and find a new Summer Queen. But the constant death and pain? Yeah, that’s over.”

A breathless laugh left Jack at that statement before his body gave out. He collapsed happily into the darkness reaching up to him. Later Jack would deal with those problems. For now, he would sleep and recover. Everything would be brighter in the morning.

~*~

Fern snorted as Jack slumped into unconsciousness. “Typical,” she muttered slowly stalking forward to grab his body, “Leaving me to do all the hard work.”

Jack just slept on even as they left the ice encased stones behind. Not even the the black smear that remained of the Green Knight or the scent of burning flesh roused Jack from his slumber. She would wake him up soon enough. But for now Jack would rest, and Fern would guard him, Just like she was supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end guys! Just a little longer to go. And trust me, the next part is much happier with more fluff.


	26. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War of the Seasons is over. Now Jack needs to pick up the pieces of who he had become and continue moving forward with his life. But the question becomes what will happen to Summer now that it doesn't have a queen?

Chapter 26-Resolution 

The Elemental War was finally over. After millennia of constant fighting between winter and summer, there was a victor. Even with their numbers so depleted, the new Winter Queen had led them to victory and defeated Sulis in combat. Few who had been present for the last battle would forget the image of the Winter Knight carrying the unconscious Queen from the battle sight. 

That had been two weeks ago. 

Now the survivors of the battle were sleeping off the after effects. Fern had dumped Jack’s body on a bed before collapsing in one of North’s basements. Pitch had grumbled something about her “lair” that had left everyone with the nervous about how serious he was. North had decided to take Pitch at his word when a rumbling growl had greeted him when he opened the door.

For now, it was better to let sleeping dragons lie. 

Pitch hadn’t left Jack’s side the entire time. It was rather disturbing to walk into the room and see Pitch looming over Jack’s prone form. No one had gotten hurt yet, but it was simply a matter of time if Jack didn’t wake up soon. With each day that Jack slept, Pitch grew more restless.

When the door was closed and no one was able to look inside, Pitch was reduced to holding Jack’s limp hand in his. He would bow over the still form in the bed with an endless sort of grief few would ever experience. How could Pitch go on, when Jack was slowly dying before him?

How was Pitch supposed to leave the darkness when his light was taken from him so easily?

But just when he was beginning to lose hope, Jack brought it back into the world. A soft whimper was all the warning Pitch had as Jack began to slowly awaken. Blue eyes slowly fluttered open gazing dazedly around the room.

Few would smile when the first thing they saw was the Nightmare King. But Jack was different than most people, and he would always smile when he saw Pitch.

“Hey,” Jack breathed out, taking Pitch’s hand in his, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Pitch’s entire body sagged forward. He appeared almost like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Jack was the perfect size to tuck into, the perfect armful for grey hands to hold close and hide from the world. “You’re alright. Oh delicia, I thought you would never wake up again,” Pitch admitted pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead. Only once he was sure that Jack was alive and safe did he pull back. It was easy to draw on the helpless rage that had been building for the last couple of days and fix Jack with an angry glare. “I should hit you for pulling such a stunt,” Pitch snarled, “Only an idiot would go into a fight like that unprepared. If the damned dragon had not been there, you’d be dead…”

Jack smiled during the rant. All he could really focus on right then was that even when Pitch was yelling, his hands were gentle where they caressed Jack. Jack reached up and caught one wrist in his grip, drawing Pitch’s attention to him.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Jack whispered.

Pitch scoffed, “You can’t scare fear Jack.” They both knew it was a lie. Out of everyone in the world, Jack was the best at making Pitch feel fear. But neither would mention it, just like they wouldn’t mention how Pitch clung to Jack’s wrist like a lifeline. “Never do that to me again.”

Jack smiled happily and snuggled close to Pitch’s side. “I promise not to do that again to you.”

“Somehow I know you’ll break that promise,” Pitch grumbled pulling Jack in for another kiss. One kiss turned into two, two turned quickly to seven, and within seconds Jack found himself flat on his back with a very demanding Nightmare King pulling off his sleeping clothes. Just a few more seconds and they would be able to fully reassure themselves that everything was fine…

A loud thumping on the door had them pulling apart. Jack flushed frost and pulled his clothing back on properly just before the door was thrown open. Unlike Pitch who was content to sit there without a shirt on, the jerk. But there was something different about the shirt which Jack was focused on so he didn’t have to look North in the eyes. 

It had been bad enough when Fern had walked in on them, but North seeing Jack like this was mortifying.

“Jack my boy! Is good to see you awake!” North cheered from the doorway, “Now you can get dragon out of basement.”

“Um….” Jack turned helplessly to Pitch, “Am I missing something?”

“You’re knight has decided North’s basement is the perfect place to sleep,” Pitch explained helping Jack out of the bed and heading down the hallway after North, “Which wouldn’t have been a problem if she was in her human shape.” 

Jack wasn’t sure how Fern could fit in the basement as a dragon or how anyone expected her to leave before she wanted to. But the longer Jack was awake the moving, the more he felt like going out to do something. An urge was buried under his skin, an itch he couldn’t scratch that was hissing and whispering for Jack to go flying out the window and go….

Oh. That was what he needed to do. A bright smile crossed Jack’s face as he took Pitch’s hand and dragged the shade down the hallway and to the doorway leading to the basement. Throwing open the door Jack didn’t hesitate to start yelling. “Fern! Wake up and get out here! We have work to do!” 

A loud rumble was the answer coming from below before the blast of flame alerted Jack to the fact that Fern was up and moving. The fire died down and seconds later the sound of heavy boots against stairs could be heard. It wasn’t hard when Fern was purposefully trying to make noise. 

Her furious gold eyes landed on Jack as Fern finally dragged herself back into the land of the living. Her braid was a bit rumpled from sleep and for the first time since Jack had met her, she didn’t look perfect. “What are you talking about?” Fern demanded, even her voice hazy with sleep, “What could we possibly be doing now. We finished the stupid job.”

“Yeah, but we need to fix the Winter Court,” Jack informed her brightly, clinging tightly to Pitch’s arm. He didn’t particularly care that he was acting like a limpet as he snuggled into Pitch’s side. Jack knew he needed his lover’s strength to face down the harsh glare Fern leveled him with. “Come on Fern, it will be fun!” 

Jack was drawn away from the smolder gaze of the dragon as Pitch tugged him closer. “You’re not going alone on this,” Pitch hissed and Jack could hear the annoyance in his voice, “Last time I left you, you got dragged into a war.”

Jack could only beam at his lover’s response. “So you’ll help?”

“I’ll keep you alive.” Was the dry answer Pitch gave back.

Fern let out a pained sigh, eyes rolling to the sky above her. “I put in all this work to keep you alive,” she grumbled, “Can’t have you dying on me now.”

“Then its settled,” Jack said happily, “We’ll fix this mess for good.”

~*~

It started with smaller winter spirits at first. Snowflake elves who cut out the designs, frost fairies who created the delicate ferns when Jack wasn’t able to. Small little ones who darted around the globe like Tooth’s helpers that brought winter in. And joining them were the autumn spirits who painted the leaves and made sure the air held the right crisp feeling for just before winter.

Following that was the more powerful spirits who came from all over the world. Jack slowly realized part of the problem he had been facing for years. He had done the work of all the winter spirits, all of whom had disappeared by the time he arrived. So while Jack Frost may not have been believed in, General Winter and the Snow Queen were. 

With these spirits returning to the world, the boundaries between their powers became more and more clear. Jack was gaining believers like never before. It was not just the kids from Burgess, or the native children who whispered about the pale son of the sea who brought snow and ice. Children all across the world recognized Jack as the Ruler of Winter even if only the spirits knew his true title. 

“If Bunny calls me Queenie one more time,” Jack grumbled as he spread winter across the northern tundra. He loved going out to create snow and ice, loved the majesty of the experience. And children would see and play with him in the snow now which was even better. 

But it was getting harder and harder for Jack to get away as the Winter Court needed him to rule. Not to mention the Guardian’s also got a good portion of his time and friendship which left Jack scrambling to do his job.

But this? This was worth it. 

To stand overlooking the sheer rock cliffs of the north and spread sparkling pure ice under the northern light. That was the second prettiest sight in the world for Jack, right after that special smile Pitch would offer him. 

Standing there to take a deep breath of pure winter air, Jack smiled. He could hear the faint crunch of snow under booted feets, softer than the ones he was used to. It was a struggle not to turn and run into warm arms as Sedna came to stand before him on the cliff, the pair overlooking the water. 

“I remember meeting you here for the first time,” Sedna murmured, a wistful smile on her face, “You were so young then Jack.”

Jack flushed with embarrassment, like all children did when their mother’s reminisced. “It’s been a long time since that happened,” Jack openly admitted. Almost three hundred years since then. Had it really been over four hundred years since he had become a spirit now? Where did the time fly. 

“I wish…” Sedna’s voice trailed off. Jack turned to face her. For the first time in his life, he saw his mother with teary eyes as she struggled not to cry. “I wish I could have taken you with me when I left this Realm,” she managed to whispered her voice echoing over the frozen landscapes. “That you had not been alone for so long.”

Jack wished it too some days. But then he remembered that if he had been able to go with his family, he would not have become a Guardian. Or met Fern. Or fallen in love with Pitch. “I’m almost thankful now you didn’t,” Jack admitted softly, “Because if I had been there, I never would have been able to meet Pitch.” 

Sedna’s smile turned even more fond. “You’ve grown up,” she cooed, “Why, I remember back when you would chase the seals so they would play with you…”

“Mother,” Jack didn’t care if he was whining. It was embarrassing to hear. Especially seeing how he had fallen into the water one time and needed to be fished out by a walrus. But here, at the cliff, his childish reaction had the nice bonus of making Sedna laugh. 

Jack loved her laugh. Loved how it reminded him of happy days at sea when the ocean was just right. He’d learned to laugh from his mother and it showed. Cheer in the face of adversity, Sedna had preached once and Jack had taken it to heart. 

Sedna pulled Jack into a tight hug. “I am so proud of you my son,” she whispered, “And I’m sure your mortal family is as well.”

And if Jack cried a little? Who could blame him. All children cried when their parents said they were proud of their hard work and truly meant it.   
~*~

There was a crack in the side of the volcano that Jack could squeeze through to get inside. It led into a massive corridor that ran deep into the heart of the volcano itself. Carvings of dragons and other strange symbols adorned the walls, curving around the pillars that held the cavern open for the few travelers who walked through it. It reminded Jack of dwarven architecture, with the geometric shapes and strong lines that cut through.

But that wasn’t the most impressive part inside. No, what always left Jack stunned breathless was the horde. 

Fern had been working hard since her return to earth and it showed. She had carved out a nice horde for herself and it was filled with treasures. Not just gold and silver, but tapestries and old books as well. Whole suits or armor and delicate sea shells that the massive dragon would lay on when she so wished. It was a strange mishmash of things that could be found nowhere else. 

And the dragon guarded it jealously. 

“Fern!” Jack called out, his voice echoing through her horde.

The treasure shifted s the massive head reared up. The golden eye fixed itself on Jack as Fern pulled herself out of her sleep and stretched, massive wings flaring in the light. “What,” she growled, her voice rattling Jack’s bones.

“Do you still have the Summer Crown?”

“Of course. I lose nothing from my horde.”

Damn. Jack had hoped she wouldn’t have kept it. This would have been easier then. “Well, you see...I kind of need it.”

“No,” she snarled, a warning rumble starting in her throat. 

“But without it, there will be no more Summer!” Already the season was dying out. Just as winter had been earlier,” Jack explained earnestly, “After everything that we’ve accomplished, you just want to let it fade away because of your horde?”

For the long minutes where Fern was quiet, Jack didn’t think she would respond. But then Fern let out a pained sigh as her eyes shut in defeat. The tiniest of nods was all that she gave, but Jack knew what it really meant. He could actually touch the Summer Crown and she wouldn’t rip his arms off. 

It was easy enough to use the Wind to fly over to the section of treasure where the crown was kept. The swirling lines and leaves that made up the crown stood out against the harsh angles Fern coveted so much. The only piece that tied it to the dragon’s horde were the tangles of bright red hair knotted into it from where Fern had ripped the crown from Sulis’s corpse after the battle.

Reaching out slowly, Jack lifted the crown into his hands and stared at it. The shining stones reflected the glow around him, and Jack could see the confusion that shone in his eyes clearly. 

“I have no idea what I’m supposed to do with this now,” Jack admitted softly. And it was true. He didn’t know anyone who deserved to be the Summer Queen, male or female spirit. Everyone he could think of was too divided on the whole seasonal issue and the last thing Jack wanted to face was another war. Who could he possibly chose that could carry this burden? The only reason Jack had his crown was because there was no one left to take it from him.

Fern’s warm hand on his shoulder broke Jack out of his heavy thoughts. Blinking, he turned to meet her serious golden eyes as Fern studied the crown. “You don’t have to do anything Jack,” she said simply, “Just let the crown go.”

It was a terrifying thought. What if he let go and the crown went to someone worse than Sulis? What if it was stolen and used for evil? What if the crown couldn’t find anyone and it just simply existed as Summer faded away? 

Or maybe it should be simpler than that. Maybe Jack need to have faith that Summer could do what needed to be done. Just a little more belief in them may just be what was needed to make Summer and Winter get along once more. So with a worried mind, but a lighter heart, Jack let go of the crown.

And watching it disappear into nothing with Fern by his side made the whole thing a little easier for Jack to deal with. And if he still scared? Well, that was alright as well.


	27. Elaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine finally meets the person she's been dreaming about her entire life. Jack's just excited to meet the person whose been getting him believers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember back in the Kingdom of Dreams how some people write stories the world needs to know about? Well, Elaine is one of those people. She's the one who writes about Jack and Pitch in their universe and gained them both believers. 
> 
> She's just a fun throw it because if we were in their world, I wouldn't be writing this. Elaine would have. And no, she's not me but I like throwing it in there. She's also my shout out to every inspired author who writes when they should be doing anything else.

Chapter 27-Elaine 

The thing about writing is sometimes you can't control it. It just sweeps over you like a tide until all you can do is cling helplessly to your pen as it drags you down. The ideas weigh you down in their current, pressing from all sides. And if you don't bow to them, it feels like you are drowning in them. 

For Elaine, it was even worse than usual. Ever since she had been little she had felt the need to write. A boy with white hair and blue eyes haunted her every waking moment. Some days his joy was so great Elaine would be helpless to keep from laughing. But other days there was the swirling pit of despair he was stuck in that dragged her down like a sinking ship. 

But through it all Elaine continued to write. Notebook after notebook was filled with her ideas and his struggles. The figment of her imagination took life and became brighter and brighter on the white blank page.

Three years ago, her boyfriend had sent one of her books to a publisher. A week later Elaine had been called and the publisher was practically salivating over the fantasy world she had created that was hidden beside the normal world. One book became two, two became four, and now four books in Elaine was still helpless to stop writing. 

She had captured how a lonely winter spirit had struggled to make friends with the other spirits around him. How he fought through the depression of losing his family, and through the rage of watching the horrors humanity forced on each other. Then the tentative laughter as he became a Guardian followed by love. Oh, there was so much love. A deep and everlasting kind that was focused on the Nightmare King who loved the winter spirit back just as fiercely. 

Some days made Elaine feel honored to write these stories.

But recently she had been afraid of the dreams and her writings. It had turned darker and scarier than ever before. Now there was a sinister force slinking in the background cloaked in green with twisting vines. And the winter sprite's only hope was a dangerous creature of fire that burned everything to ash.

So yes Elaine was afraid. She was terrified of where this story was going even as she dutifully wrote the next book in the series that was growing worse and worse. 

But for now Elaine was going to take a break. Curled up and staring out her window at the San Francisco Bay she wondered about how her life had gotten here. Maybe she was so obsessed with snow because it didn't snow where she lived. Ever. But the fog did make it cool enough that having a cup of tea next to the open window before she returned to writing was perfect. 

Which made what happened next so strange.

"Hi."

When a strange voice whispers in your ear, the reaction isn't typically good. Which was why after the whisper Elaine let out a terrified scream and threw the cup of tea at the intruder before darting away from the window. 

The boy who was sitting there just blinked in surprise. Tea dripped from his white hair to land on his carefully tailored shirt and scarf. A wry smile crossed his face as he studied her. 

"That probably wasn't my best idea," a voice Elaine had only ever heard in her dreams stated, laughter in the voice, "I should have given you a little more warning."

The tea froze and fell in little chunks to land around pale, bare feet. Elaine could only stare helplessly at it before looking back up at the person she had been writing about all her life.

"Jack Frost," Elaine whispered, shock clear in her voice. 

Jack smiled brightly. "In the flesh!" 

"Why...why are you here?" Elaine demanded nervously sitting next to him by the window. Why hadn't Jack come and seen her earlier? What made today so special?

"I know you're writing some pretty scary stuff," Jack admitted softly his eyes haunted. "The Enchantress, the Swamp of Decay...it gets dark very quickly." And of course he would know Elaine realized. Jack had already lived through it. "And it gets worse before it gets better."

Elaine frowned at that. "The warning is appreciated," Elaine said slowly, "But why tell me it in person?" The story hadn't been any worse than writing what Jack had done during the 1930's and 40's after all. 

"I came in person to reassure you," Jack said cheerfully. "To show you that this time, there is an actual happy ending to the story." Suddenly Jack turned to stare out the window. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but my ride is here."

Elaine blinked and leaned out the window to look. Standing in the shadow of the apartment was a tall man with golden eyes. Next to him was a woman who leaned against Elaine's car with a dangerous smirk. Both of them were staring at the window Jack and Elaine were leaning out of.

"Fern and Pitch Black," Elaine whispered, stunned to see the characters she wrote about standing before her in the flesh.

"Yeah, they don't let me out of their sight anymore," Jack sounded so very fond. Then he darted forward and pressed a chilly kiss to her cheek. "Thank you," Jack whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you." 

It was hard to be a writer some days when the ideas weighed down on you. But then there were some days when you watched Jack Frost float out of your window and back into the protective gaze of his friend and lover and it became a little easier. A wide smile crossed Elaine's face as she shut the window behind her. 

There was a happy ending she needed to write now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not super important to this story, Elaine will play a big role in the sequel. You heard that right, there will be a sequel.


	28. The End

Chapter 28-The End

Far away where the edge of this world meets the beginning of the new one, a palace sits. Well, not so much as a palace. It’s much more grand and beautiful than that. This is a cathedral made entirely of ice that reflects the stars and northern lights in the skies. The Cathedral of Lights the spirits of the world's call it. Follow the northern lights from any realm and they will bring you here.

The cathedral sits upon a mountain that overlooks the crashing ocean before. It is breathtaking in its simplicity, blending into the natural rock like you blood blends into your flesh. The cathedral is a living, breathing force that sighs with the Wind and whispers the secrets of Winter within. 

Walking through the front gates there are pictures of winters from around the worlds carved into the ice. The wet steaming forests, the great monsoons of the south, and blizzards that rock the north. All twist together to lead to the great throne room made of even more ice. High above, the northern lights twinkle and light it up into a stunning rainbow of color. A great throne sits above a flowing river that winds through the room and sparkles from within.

Curled up inside of the throne rests the Winter Queen. Jack Frost, young and still learning to rule, looks lost as he stares out over the great empty space. Soon his court will come in and Jack will smile and laugh while keeping General Winter and the Snow Queen from killing each other. The snowflake sprites will dance with the frost painters, while in the background the frost giants will rumble in their strange language about long passed times. 

Soon Jack will have to deal with Fern’s terrible wit as she stands beside him. The monstrous beast does not seem so strange here surrounded by creatures of ice and snow who welcome her with open arms and happy smiles. But for now, Jack is alone except for Sparkles who sleeps in his hands. 

It feels strange to stand by himself here, Jack muses. He is so used to company, to running under the open sky, that spending his time here makes him physically ill. But what else can he do?

Darkness falls over his eyes and with that Jack is able to let his despair go for a while. It becomes easy to smile with childish joy again and forget how the bad days are growing on him. Instead, Jack reaches out into the darkness and laughs as he is embraced. 

“Pitch,” Jack breathes, resting his full weight in his king’s arms. 

“Hush now my dear,” Pitch soothes pressing adoring kisses to ice cold cheeks, “There’s no need for you to make so much noise?”

“What? Why?” Jack asks as a little pout forms on his lips. It only grows when Pitch appears out of the darkness with a smug grin on his face. Nothing good ever came out of that grin. “Pitch, what’s happening?”

“What’s happening is that you have spent too long indoors,” Pitch teases, tugging Jack (and therefore Sparkles) close, “So I decided we should have some….well, I guess fun is the word.”

Jack can only blink stupidly before the darkness falls away. And then he is smiling, laughing joyously as he throws thin arms around Pitch’s shoulders. They’re standing on his pond, dead in the center where he fell so long ago. The snow drifts around them in gentle waves and Jack can feel the Wind and he’s free here with Pitch and suddenly the world is so much brighter than it was before. And it doesn’t escape Jack’s notice that it is a spirit of darkness who brings him light.

“You’re kidnapping me,” Jack breathes, resting his forehead against Pitch’s with the Wind’s help.

It is hard not to kiss his stupid smile. “I wouldn’t say kidnapping,” Pitch murmures, breath clouding in the cool air, “Merely reminding you of why you’re here.”

“Thank you,” and what is a better thanks than a kiss? And of course Pitch deserves to have many of them so Jack just can’t make himself stop, “Thank you for always being there to find me.”

“What can I say?” Pitch murmurs back, “Life would be much duller with you in the world. Now come delicia, I believe your friends would like to see you today?”

“And tonight?” Jack doesn’t care about how breathless he sounds there. He gets a full day away from responsibility, a full day and night of freedom!

“Tonight Jack Frost. You belong to Fear itself.”

End!


	29. Preview: Black Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't an actual chapter. This is the preview for the next part of the series I plan on writing soon. No doubt I'll get started on it soon, but right now I'm doing research on the topic.

_I have lived through many ages, through the eyes of salmon, deer, and wolf._

Jack stepped through the great door into the chamber. He was scared. He was desperate. So terrified of what he had seen, what he had done, what he had become that he would walk here. Here in the lair of a great monster that ate those who lied. Taking a fearful breath, Jack pressed onwards.

_I have seen the people turn against each other, destroying all in search of gold._

“The people,” Tooth whispered, her voice destroyed, “They’ve become wrong…”

“What do you mean wrong?” Pitch demanded.

“They’re killing each other.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

_I've seen suffering in the darkness._

The shadows were a heavy presence in the room. They pressed down from all corners, creeping into the mind and layering it with fear. But that was not what she was focused on. Creeping across the dusty floor, Fern knelt by the remains of three broken pots. A pensive frown sat on her face as she studied one.

“What is that?” Bunny asked, nervous in the blackness.

“I don’t know,” Fern admitted. And it was the lack of knowledge that was scariest of all.

_Yet I have seen beauty thrive in the most fragile of places._

The water sparkled with flowers and gold dust. It shimmered in the evening air, twinkling like the stars high above in the sky. Jack was mesmerized as he approached it. Even with every danger growing around him, he couldn’t help but smile to see the water lilies growing safely here.

_I have seen the love._

Jack closed his eyes as the knife came plunging towards his ribs. He would die here, and he knew it. But it was worth it if that let him save Pitch.

_The love that turned darkness into light._


End file.
